Under the Dixons protection
by SurvivingDixon
Summary: The Dixons brothers find a girl barefooted and unequipped and decide to help her. They take her in and protect her against both the living and the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters, but if I did I would definitely have Daryl Dixon. **

**Rate M for language and I'm gonna apologise in advance just in case any of the names or language the Dixons uses causes anybody any offence. SORRY! **

**This is set just before the Dixons meet up with the rest of the Atlanta survivors but will then continue on through season 1. I've put a little bit of this story in Daryl's POV so we know how him and Merle meet my OC, but I think the rest of it will be in my OC's POV because I'm rubbish at Daryl's POV. I'm also going to change how long it is before Rick shows up, on the show I thinks it's about 2 months after the dead started rising that Rick woke up but in this it's gonna be a bit longer so I can fit everything in.**

**Daryl's POV**

I raise my bow as the owner of the footsteps comes into view. Isn't the scariest walker I've ever seen, she's small, about 5ft 5. She's got bare feet and a yellow and white ripped and dirty sundress on. She rounds the corner and stops about 20 yards away from where Merle and I are stood. The wind is blowing her long hair into her face, making it impossible for us to see how grotesque she actually is.

"Damn, she got one tight little undead body". I roll my eyes at Merle's comment but don't say anything. I aim my crossbow at her head and prepare to fire but I freeze when she takes a sudden step back, and another before she then spins round on her heels and hightails it back round the corner. I lower my bow as Merle breaths out roughly beside me.

"Ah shit". I turn to face him but find he's not looking at the empty space where the girl once stood, no he's looking behind us where I can now hear the shuffling of feet and the deep groans of the undead making their way towards us.

"Fuck". I pull on the back of Merle's vest and tug him in the opposite direction. He gets the hint and turns and we both sprint off in the same direction as the girl. We round the corner just as a door slams shut further down the alley. I skid to a stop and pull open the door before looking back at Merle as he lags behind.

"Come on, in 'ere". I run inside just as Merle dives into the door way. He then spins and slams the door shut before chuckling darkly and kicking the door with his foot.

"Fuckin' take that ya bastards, ya ain't fuckin' gettin' me today". I scan the corridor we are now stood in, listening for any signs that we're not alone. I walk away from Merle, raise my crossbow and walk slowly down the hall, scanning each room as I go. I reach the end to see that it splits off into two sections, picking the right one I carry on down ignoring Merle as he follows me swearing at the walkers pounding on the door. We both freeze as a bang echoes around the empty hall way. I look back at Merle as he aims his rifle up, he then points to an open doorway 10 yards in front of us; we both slowly make our way over to it.

**Danny's POV**

I mentally curse my stupidity. I watch silently as the lamp stops rolling on the floor before turning back to the doorway, I hold my breath and pray that maybe they didn't hear that or that maybe they went the other way but knowing my luck their on their way to investigate. There is no way that I want to meet those two rednecks, their muscles are each the size of my own head, and not only that, they've got weapons. I look around the ransacked office and the only thing I can think of using as a weapon against them is the fallen lamp pole but that would mean actually making my body move and I don't think I actually can at the moment. Anyway what would a stupid lamp pole do to those two? I don't think my swing is powerful enough to knock one of them out, and even if I could I wouldn't even be able to get close enough, ones holding a crossbow and the others holding a rifle and they actually look like they know how to use them.

I take in a deep shaky breath and manage to make my bare feet take a step forward. I can't hear any footsteps, so maybe they aren't coming this way. With my fingers crossed I decide to make a run for it. I take in another deep shaky breath and run towards the door. I make it through the door and am about to turn right when something solid connects with my midsection. All the air leaves me in a sudden rush as I'm spun around and slammed up against a wall, my head bounces and I'm left dizzy and holding on to the figure in front of me for support. I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall waiting for the dizziness to stop; a deep voice floats my way.

"Well ain't she a pretty little thing, what's ya name sweet cheeks?" I make a small noise in the back of my throat. It's been a little while since I've actually had to speak to someone. I open my mouth to try again but still my voice refuses to co-operate, so instead I settle for opening my eyes. My visions steady so I raise my eyes to the man holding me to see that he owns the pair of bluest eyes I have ever seen. All I seem capable of doing at this precise moment is stare at him with my mouth slightly agape, well that is until his frown turns into a scowl.

"Ya deaf or ya just retarded? Ma brother asked ya a question". I flinch at his harsh deep voice and tear my eyes away from his, to look at the man stood behind him. Well I can see the family resemblance except that the one at the back looks older and has a military style haircut. I quickly shake my head of that thought, now is not the time for me to get side tracked. For all I know my life could be on the line, well actually I don't think there's any could be about it. My life is definitely at stake here. I clear my throat and attempt the speaking thing again.

"Danny" I wince at how raw and croaky my voice sounds and try again, this time I'm hoping I won't sound so weak. I raise my hand to the older man at the back, "My names Danny". A grin stretches out on his face as he grasps my hand in one of his own large ones.

"Names Merle Dixon", he then points to the younger looking man that still has one of his arms pressed up against my midsection, probably to prevent me escaping the first chance I get, although that thought hasn't actually crossed my mind since they caught me,

"and this 'ere is Darylina ma little bro". I frown and turn my full questioning attention to 'Darylina' in front of me. Surely that can't be right, what mother would ever call her son that? I open my mouth to question him about it but he shakes his head roughly successfully making me snap my mouth shut. As quickly as I shut it though, it falls back open as one side of his mouth pulls up into a smirk. The thought of how sexy he looks right now flashes through my head causing a blush to flood onto my cheeks. I'm so engrossed with looking at his mouth that I only just manage to catch what he says next.

"Ma names Daryl". My god he sounds so unbelievably sexy when he's not growling out words towards me. I mentally scold myself again; this really isn't the sort of thing I should be thinking about right now. They may seem nice at the moment but they've still got me pinned up against the wall and they're still armed, it's a possibility that they could still want to kill me, even though they are exchanging niceties with me. Merle speaks again,

"What's a small thing like ya'll doin' out 'ere all by ya self? Actually I suppose a better question is how 'ave ya survived out 'ere all by ya self?" I haven't even started my story before I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes; thankfully they don't flow over, yet.

"I came here with my mom and dad, just like everyone else we listened to the broadcasts telling them to come here, well that is until they stopped. We were three of the many that actually got into the city before it got over run. We were just on our way through the streets when all hell broke out, gun fire started and I got separated from my parents. I didn't know where else to go so I started running back towards the edge of the city. I'm glad I did, because just as I got here they started dropping napalms, I hunkered down in a basement to wait for it all to pass, by the time I came back up there was nothing here except those things". I pause to look at the two of them, "what did you call them? Walkers, wasn't it?" Merle nods so I carry on, "Walkers were everywhere, I've haven't left this building, well maybe sometimes when I needed something to eat". I look up and down the empty hallways, "I know it's not exactly safe but it's as safe as I am ever gonna get". Daryl turns his head to look at his brother but I soon stop paying attention. All that's running through my mind is how I've actually lost both of my parents; they are either dead or are stumbling around Atlanta as one of the undead. I slam my head back against the wall and close my eyes as a few traitor tears slide down my cheeks.

Daryl removes his arm from my stomach so I slide down the wall and bring my legs up to my chest and bury my face against my knees. This is the first time that I have actually really thought about both of my parents since we got separated. I let the tears fall silently and freely and mourn the loss of them both. A hand on the back of my head brings me back to the present. Merles gruff voice sounds from right by my ear.

"Hey sweet cheeks, none of that". He removes his hand as I raise my head. I wipe away the offending tears and look at Merle, where he sits crouched in front of me wearing a smirk. He chuckles and points to my bare feet.

"I gotta ask. Why ain't ya wearin' any shoes?" His question gains the attention of the younger Dixon who turns to look at me; I look down at my bare feet and let out a small chuckle. The truth is I was wearing stupid sandals and nobody can run in sandals, I ditched them some time ago and have done better without them. I look at Merle again,

"I have no idea". He outright laughs and I even hear Daryl let out a little chuckle this causes my own smile to appear, although it quickly disappears when a crash echoes down the corridor. Both Dixons tense and stand to attention together. I wipe away the rest of my tears and raise my head higher to look down the hallway from where the sound came from. We're silent for a few moments before the sounds of the undead start to drift towards us. Both men cuss out a string of profanities before Daryl reaches for me and grips onto my upper arm with one of his large calloused hands. He pulls me to my feet forcefully and drags me along silently in the opposite direction, after his brother. Merle breaks the silence by kicking in a locked door,

"Get ya arse's in 'ere now". Daryl drags me into the office and pushes me towards the far wall before turning and helping Merle push the desk up against the door. They both then walk backwards until their backs are pressed up against the wall beside me. We all crouch down and become silent, well they become silent I can't seem to get my breathing under control. On the other side of that door is a bunch of walkers, I have never been so close to one since, well actually ever. I've was relatively safe until these two turned up.

A hand clamps down over my mouth as another pulls me into the warm body beside me. I grip the front of Daryl's shirt with both of my hands but I refuse to remove my eyes from the door ahead.

It feels like hours but in reality it was probably only minutes before Daryl lets me go and both him and Merle rise and slowly and quietly make their way towards the door. They both press their ears against the door before a quick nod from Merle confirms that the hallway is clear. Well hopefully clear. They silently remove the desk far enough away from the door to allow Merle to stick his head, as I stand and make my way over to them, clenching the front of my dress tightly in both hands.

"Maybe we should just stay here for now". Daryl gives me a lasting look as Merle's head reappears.

"Don't think so sweet cheeks, we are getting' outta 'ere while we can. If ya'll wanna stay 'ere then feel free but I'm only gonna offer for ya to come with us once so take it or leave it". Merle then looks out the door again before looking back at me, "I wouldn't even be offerin' if I weren't sober and I like ya squirt".

"Squirt?" Out of all the things I could have said at this precise moment and I had to choose this. I can see Daryl thinks the same because he shakes his head in amusement and turns his attention away from me.

"Yes, squirt. It's stayin' so let's go already", Merle then disappears out the door. I look at Daryl to find he's already staring at me intently but he's pulled out of it when "Ah Shit" floats down the hallway from Merle. Daryl sticks his head out the door before turning to me and yelling,

"Girl, don't just stand there, move ya fuckin' arse their comin' this way". He then moves himself into the hallway. He gives me one last look before disappearing after Merle.

Maybe if I'm quick I could just barricade the door, hide out in here. I could be safe for a few more days, or I follow Daryl and walk out into the unknown. My mind's made up when the groans can be heard moving closer. I race forward and slide out into the hallway. I look towards the dead to find about ten walkers advancing on us at a staggered run. I spin on my heel and race after Daryl. I jump through the alley door and straight out into the afternoon sun. I look round for the Dixons and just see Daryl's back disappearing round the alleys corner. I get my feet moving just as the first walker reaches the door. I race down the alley and slide round the corner and come to a stop when I see at the bottom a beat up old blue Chevy, with a bike in the back and Merle jumping into the driver's seat.

I rock backwards on my heels and pull on the front of my dress, what am I thinking? I don't know these two. My dad always said to stay away from strangers no matter what situation I was in, they were not to be trusted, and here I was willingly following two armed and complete strangers into their truck. I look back towards the way I've just come from, the walkers are closing in, if I'm gonna stay I need to make the choice now. Daryl reaches the truck and pulls open the door, but turns to look at me when Merle shouts at me.

"Girl, ain't no time for changin' minds, ya get in this truck now". He then points beside me so I turn my head and jump back as a walker makes a sudden lunge for me. I yelp and jump forward and race towards Daryl with my mind made up. He grabs a hold of my arm and waist and pushes me forcefully into the cab. He then jumps in after me just as the fastest of the walkers makes it to the door. As soon as Daryl shuts the door, Merle peels away from the curb and we're racing down the road and away from the walkers. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and turn to look at Daryl and Merle in turn.

"Thank you". Daryl grunts beside me as Merle shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't mention it sweet cheeks. Lookin' forward to 'avin' ya round. Ya'll be better company then Darylina 'ere. All he ever does is mope around like some chick". I frown at him as he casts a quick look at me before turning back to face the road.

I turn to face Daryl. "It's alright, I've got this", I then pat him on the knee and turn to face Merle with my arms crossed over my chest. "I resent that. We 'chicks' do not 'mope' around, thank you very much". Merle throws his head back and lets out a deep bellowing laugh as Daryl mutters something incoherently beside me.

We've driven around the streets of Atlanta for the best part of an hour and there is one thing that is playing around inside my head that I just don't like. I should be thinking about the fact that Merle mentioned being sober. I should be thinking about whether he's an alcoholic or a druggie, or the fact that I'm in a car with an alcoholic or a druggie, but no, that's not what I'm thinking about. No, I'm thinking about the fact that Merle called me squirt. I really need to get my priorities straight.

"Are you implying that I'm short? Because I can tell you I am perfectly proportioned, my size is right against my weight". Huh, I guess I didn't get my priorities straight. Merle chuckles beside me and looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"That ya are sweet cheeks. Ya'll definitely are perfectly proportioned". I feel Daryl tense beside me but I pay him no mind. Instead I'm thinking over Merles somewhat crude comment. It should make me feel nervous or even slightly fearful that, that comment just came out of his mouth. A mouth owned by a man I don't even know, but instead I can feel my lips pulling up in a smile and before I even register what I'm doing, I'm laughing at him.

I punch him hard on the arm, but he doesn't even bother to pretend that it hurt, as I call him a "Pervert". He drums his fingers against the steering wheel before casting another look at me.

"What can I say kid, I'm a man and ya'll a hot little thing". I roll my eyes at him and ignore his comment, well the bit about him being a man and me being hot. I concentrate on the kid remark. I frown and try my best to look angry.

"I'll have you know, I am not a kid. I'm 18 actually". He stops drumming his fingers,

"Huh, really?" I wait for him to say something else but he seems to catch himself at the last minute and shuts his mouth and shakes his head, successfully ending this conversation. Beside me Daryl tense form finally relaxes and he leans back in the seat and throws his feet up onto the dash. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, I'm so glad he has his eyes closed because he looks so unbelievably sexy right now. He's sat there with his arm hanging out the window with his feet up on the dash and has the wind blowing through his sandy blond hair. Not only that but his facial features are relaxed, he looks so much better when he's not scowling at me or something else. I look away just as he opens his eyes; I'm praying he didn't catch me but the blush that is no doubt forming on my cheeks will most likely give me away.

"We should find someplace to rest for the night, it'll be getting' dark soon". I look at Daryl as he finishes speaking, he definitely knew I was staring at him earlier because he's got a smirk playing on the corner of his lips and he's looking me dead straight into my eyes. The blush comes back full force and I turn away from him before that smirk does something to me.

"Yeah, we'll go to that housin' estate we passed on our way 'ere". Daryl makes a small noise of agreement at Merle before leaning back into his seat, probably to signify that he's finished with the conversation. We're all quiet for a short moment before Merle brings up a topic about my presence.

"So squirt, how 'bout it then. Are ya gonna stay or do ya want me to drop ya off somewhere safe?" Maybe I could find somewhere secure, I mean with their help, it could be more secure than it would be if it was just me. The only problem is I'm still unprotected. I have no weapons or even any food. Do I really wanna be left on my own? I may not actually know these two, but Merle is an alright man and Daryl, well I sorta like him to, even with all his moping and scowling. Merle cuts off my inner monologue, he probably thought I was taking too long.

"How 'bout this then Darlin', ya stay with me an Darylina 'ere for the night". Daryl groans at the name. "And tomorro mornin' we go lookin' for supplies, help ya get some food, clothes and shit and then if ya still wanna leave we'll find ya some place safe". I smile thankfully at him and nod my head.

"Thank you". At least I get another night to decide if I wanna be safe with these two to protect me or be secure somewhere on my own.

"No problem sweet cheeks".

We arrive at the cul-de-sac and pull to a stop right outside one of the many houses. A lot of the doors are open so we pick the one with the doors closed. It may have walkers in it but for some reason it just makes it a little bit safer to go into. We stay inside the truck for a few minutes longer before Merle and Daryl get too impatient and climb out with their weapons raised. I slide out after Daryl and stay close to him as we start walking towards the door. As Merle leads the way Daryl turns his head slightly to look down at me.

"Stay with me". I nod my head at him and move slightly closer to him. I'm not going anywhere. Merle reaches the door and doesn't hesitate in swinging it open and stepping through. He points towards the stairs and getting the hint that he wants Daryl to go up I follow him up. When we reach the top he bangs his crossbow against the railing then aims it down the corridor, probably waiting to be charged at. When nothing happens he points towards the two open doors at the bottom, silently telling me to go look. I swallow heavily, nod my head and on shaky feet, walk down the hallway. Behind me I hear him opening and closing doors, checking for any unwelcome guests. I reach the first door and after taking in a deep breath, I push open the door further and step into the unknown.

Empty, the rooms empty. I breathe out roughly and turn and leave the bathroom and head towards the next room. The door on this room is open further than the other one, so I can see that by the décor that this room once belonged to a little girl. I slowly push it open further and can just see the edge of a cot come into view. I finally push it all the way open and once it bangs against what I can assume is dresser behind the door, I let out a sob and clamp my hand over my mouth. Amongst all the pink bears and dolls is the little girl herself and her parents. Another cry escapes and I can feel the tears starting to fall. A set of hands clamp down onto my hips and pull me backwards into a hard, warm chest. I turn around in Daryl's arms and bury my face into his chest as he wraps his arms around my back. I can vaguely hear him swearing and shouting for Merle but I'm not listening.

The image of the small family, lying curled up together on the floor, keeps flashing through my mind. Each one has a bullet hole on their foreheads, even the little girl, who couldn't be more than two years old. They opted out and took their little girl with them. I fist my hands onto the back of his shirt as Merle come's pounding up the stairs.

"What the fuck is goin' on 'ere?" His footsteps stop just behind Daryl, he then manages to get a look into the room. "Ah fuck". He brushes past us and I hear the door slam shut. "Bring her downstairs". Merle then walks past us and I hear him disappear down the stairs.

Daryl's hand slide from there place on my back, to my sides, he settles them on my hips and pushes me back slightly. I unclench my hands from his shirt and pull them round front to wipe at my tears. I look up at him and automatically step back away from his hands when I notice how uncomfortable he looks. I keep swiping at the never ending tears and look away from his firm blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean sorry if made you". I trail off instead of finishing and mentally curse my stupidity. I hardly know him and I'm already throwing myself at him. He shakes his head and grabs my wrists in both of his large hands. He pulls them away from my face and places them between us both.

"It's fine darlin'". Oh my god, I have been called darling before, hell even Merle called me darling earlier, but I'm gonna repeat, oh my god. The way he says it makes feelings I've never had before surface, it also makes a blush rise to my cheeks. Right on cue he does that half smirk that I'm finding really hot and quirks his eyebrows at me. "Ya ready to go get somein' to eat". No matter how hot he is, the opportunity of actually eating food is too good to miss. I moan and jump slightly,

"Please, I'm starving". He chuckles, keeps a hold of one of my wrists and drags me down the stairs after him. The tragedy from that room is forgotten, well for now. We emerge into the living room where Merle has been busy setting up a little fire, so we can cook whatever food they happen to have. Merle quirks an eyebrow at Daryl's hand that is still holding my wrist, but manages not to say anything. When we reach one of the couches, Daryl lets me go and unceremoniously drops down onto it. Not sure whether or not he would feel comfortable with me sat next to him, I instead op for sitting on the floor. Before I sit down though I lift up the front of my dress slightly and smirk as Merle stops riffling through his bags to stare up at me with his mouth agape. The smile soon drops though when he see's I'm wearing shorts underneath. I reach into one of my front pockets and pull out my second most prized possession, my IPod. Merle smirks up at me,

"Really?" I frown at him and sit down with my back up against the couch.

"Yeas really", I place the headphones in my ears and press play. I lean back, close my eyes and listen to the music while enjoying the smells of the food cooking. It's not much later when I feel a hand nudge at my knee. I peel open one eye and look at Merle as he holds out a plate of food for me. I yank out the headphones and snatch the plate from his outstretched hands. I moan deep down in my throat and start shovelling the food into my mouth in a very un-lady like manner. Only when I realize that it's very, very silent around me do I look up at both the Dixons. I find them staring at me once again with shock and amusement written all over their faces. It's Daryl who asks the question their both dying to know.

"Ya hungry by any chance, when was the last time ya ate?" I swallow my mouthful and look straight at Daryl.

"I dunno, maybe two days ago. I'm not really sure". Daryl stares straight back at me, with a gaze so intense it's hard to turn away. Well that is until Merle snaps his fingers at the two of us. Daryl turns away and looks at him as another blush rises to my cheeks and I look back down at my plate of food. Merle chuckles at our awkwardness and I see his fingers point at my plate.

"It's alright sweet heart, eat up. We'll get more tomorrow". I smile thankfully at him and eat the rest of my food as I try and keep my eyes from drifting towards the man sat next to me. I nearly succeed in it, but that is until he stands up and steps over my outstretched legs to go into, what I can only assume is the kitchen. My eyes follow his retreating form.

I finish up and pass my plate back to Merle with quiet but truthful "thank you", he only nods at me and returns to his previous rummaging through his bag. With nothing else to do, I put my head phones back in and slide down until I'm slouched on the floor with my legs spread out in front of me, very un-lady like I know, but it's comfy.

I must have dozed off because I'm startled awake when a hand that is getting all too familiar, latches onto my upper arm. Daryl's deep voice comes from right by my ear.

"Get up now". I comply with a smart childish huff and stand up. He doesn't let go of me once we're standing, no, instead he pulls me towards the stairs.

"Hey, where's the fire? I was fine down there". My questions is answered for me when Merle comes stumbling into the room with a fag between his lips. Actually I think it's more like a joint with the smell that is now floating round the room.

"Where ya takin' her, gonna go get a bit of action? Well when ya done with her, I get nest shot". He then grabs the front of his pants and thrust his hips suggestively in my direction. I step closer towards Daryl who steps forwards to stand protectively in front of me. But Merle hasn't finished,

"Ah don't be like that little bro, I don't mind sharin'. Sugar tits 'ere probably needs the action to". He definitely isn't the same Merle I met this morning, the Merle that I thought could be classed as a friend nope. This Merle is someone I definitely don't want to get to know. Daryl's had enough, without answering his brother he pulls me up the stairs after him. Merle obviously doesn't like that because he starts shouting up the stairs after us.

"Don't ya fuckin' walk away from me, ya bastard. Get down 'ere now?" His voice trails off with a few curse words before I hear him collapse down onto the floor. Daryl keeps pulling and despite the circumstances on why he's actually now holding my hand, I still can't stop the butterfly's flying around in my stomach. And all because he's got his hand in mine, and how right it actually feels. Daryl pushes open the first door which holds a double bed and pushes me into it.

"Get some sleep, ya got some things to think over and I want ya ready for the supply run tomorrow". I turn to look at him and cross my arms over my chest. There ain't any way he is getting away without explaining about Merle.

"What the hell was that? He's an addict that's just great. Ya know this is making my decision of leaving, easier to make". There isn't no way in hell that I'm gonna be sticking around if this is what he's like. Daryl glares at me before nodding his head towards the bed,

"I said ya need to get some sleep". He's ignoring me, but I don't say anything because his glare is daring me to, and I have no idea what he'll do if I do. So instead I climb onto the bed and get under the covers. I bury myself down and despite my situation; I actually smile because hello, I'm in a bed, a comfy one at that. I turn my attention back to Daryl who is still staring at me.

"Night then, I suppose". He inclines his head a little bit before turning and stepping into the doorway. He doesn't leave like I thought he would though, no, instead he places his back against the door frame and slides down to a sitting position. He brings up his knees and rests his elbows on them, letting his arms go limp. He then turns to look at me,

"I'll make sure he don't come up 'ere tonight". I smile my thanks at him and bury myself further into the covers, I close my eyes and wait for the most restful sleep I've had in a long while.

**I will try and update at least once a week, and hopefully they will be long like this one.**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the walking dead or any of its characters.**

**Because this is the very first fanfiction I've ever written I'm gonna say thank you to xXx AJO xXx, Dhalia89, ShadowHunter90 and lunarawolf for being four of my very first reviewers ever. Thanks **

**Just as I promised I've managed to update in a week, I'm gonna try and get them done quicker but I can't promise that seeing as I work full time and only have evenings to write.**

**I'm going to do another short paragraph in Daryl's POV, but only because I want to write down what he thinks of Danny on one specific moment in this chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

Danny's POV

I awaken to the sun shining through the window and into my eyes. I roll over and move myself up so I'm sat leaning on my elbows. I look over towards the door and actually smile softly when I see that Daryl is still in the exact some place as last night. Only this time he's asleep. I decide I shouldn't wake him so I quietly remove myself from the covers and place my bare feet against the plush carpet. I silently make my way over to him and carefully step over his outstretched legs. My god does he look so peaceful when he's sleeping, I stare down at him for a few more seconds, which would make me look like a crazy stalker if he woke, before turning and going to the bathroom.

After going to the loo I decide to clean my feet because they are basically black. I do the best I can with them considering there isn't actually any running water. When I'm finished I stay seated on the toilet and lean back against the wall. Today's the day that I need to make the decision on whether I'm staying or going. Pro's and con's on the situation run through my head. Pro one is that I'll be with people that can protect me. Number two, they can keep me fed. Number three, I like them and they like me, I think. Well that's three pros and if I really think about it, I've only actually got one con. Merles an addict who has a major attitude change when he's stoned, but it's not like I'm on my own with him. It was Daryl that moved me last night when Merle was drugged up.

Groaning, I pull myself to my feet and pull open the door. Only to step back and throw my hand over my mouth to stifle the scream that is threatening to come out. Once I've calmed down I jump forward and push Merle hard in the chest, successfully making him stumble back in shock.

"You jerk". I at least manage to sound angry but he doesn't look that fazed, he just lifts his arms up in surrender.

"Sorry squirt didn't mean to scare ya". He does actually sound like he means it, but I'm still angry about last night so I ignore him and barge past him. He doesn't let me get far though before his hand clamps down onto my upper arm. He pulls me to a sudden stop. "Hey". I turn to face him while trying to jerk my arm away from him, but he just holds on a bit tighter. I scowl at him,

"Get off me". He frowns and runs his hand over his head.

"What the fuck is ya problem"? My mouth falls open, does he really not remember anything.

"My problem is that you're a jerk, now let me go". I see the exact moment he figures out what my 'problem' is because he drops my arm and turns and slams his hand into the wall. I step back in shock and into a chest. Daryl's hands push me behind him as he steps in front of me. Merle ignores Daryl's presence and leans round him so he can look at me.

"If ya still wanna leave I'll keep my promise and help ya find some place safe. Ya 'ave my word", he takes in a deep breath before blowing it out sharply. "I'll say sorry but I can't promise ya that it won't 'appen again". He then averts his eyes to Daryl quickly before looking back at me, "I'll tell ya what if ya wanna stay I'll make sure I fuck off someplace else, I'll make sure I ain't near ya". Daryl turns his head slightly to look at me so I look up at him. I can tell he wants me to agree because he's silently pleading me with his eyes to say yes. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath before opening them and looking straight at Merle.

"Ok, it's fine. Ya just shocked me that's all". He nods his head at me before turning at disappearing into the bathroom. I flinch slightly as he slams the door shut before running my hand through my hair. I rock back onto my heels and wait for Daryl to turn around. He turns round ever so slowly, once he's facing me he puts a hand on my shoulder and goes to walk past me. He stops next to me a squeezes my shoulder gently before leaning down until his lips are right by ear. My breathing stutters and the words oh my god, keep repeating over and over in my head. He softly whispers,

"Thanks" before stepping back fully and walking off down the stairs. I remain frozen is place, unable to move because all I can think about is the feel of his breath and lips ghosting against my ear. I'm broken out of my thinking about where else those lips could be when the person himself shouts up the stairs at me.

"Get ya pretty little arse down 'ere now". A huge smile breaks out on my face and I bounce slightly before managing to compose myself. I walk down the stairs and look over at Daryl as he rummages through a bag. I jump off the last step and walk over towards Daryl with a bounce in my step.

"Both of you really need to stop saying me or pieces of my atomy are small, because I'm not that small, I'm average". He stands up slowly before turning to stare at me, I watch in silence as his eyes roam up my body at an agonisingly slow pace. He stops shortly at my chest before raising his eyes to my own. He licks is lips, this alone makes another blush rise to my cheeks.

"I never said ya were all small, there are definitely some parts of ya that ain't". I subconsciously cross my arms across my chest as the blush, no doubts, gets redder. He smirks at me before turning his attention back to the bag. Urgh, I am an idiot. Here he was openly flirting with me and I stand here like I've taken the vow of silence. I inwardly groan and collapse down onto the couch. I grab my IPod off the floor, where I left it last night and place my headphones in before throwing one of my arms over my eyes.

An hour must have passed before both Merle and Daryl think it's time to go. They finish packing away the breakfast stuff before making trips out to the truck to place them all in the bed of the truck. When they return Merle smacks the sole of my foot and points to an imaginary watch on his wrist. Getting the hint I stand up and follow them both towards the door. I pause in the doorway and look down the road to where a few walkers seem to be ambling about, unaware of our presence well that is until Merle slams the door to the truck closed. The walkers then start ambling towards us. I turn to look back at Merle to find that both him and Daryl are smirking at me, jerks. I glare at them both and make my way over to them before getting in.

As he starts the truck, I turn back to look out the window at the few walkers that are trying to follow before turning back to Merle.

"You really need to learn the art of stealth or at least silence. What if there was more of them hidden somewhere closer". If I had survived and attack I would have killed him myself. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Ya were fine sweet cheeks. We wouldn't 'ave let anythin' 'appen to ya". I smile at the sincerity in his voice.

"Fine, well as long as you're sure". I was expecting that to be the last of that topic but my attention is drawn to Daryl when he leans forward. He gazes down at me with such an intense expression that if I was standing it would make my knees go weak.

"If ya stay with us, I can promise ya that we'll look after ya. We won't let anythin' get ya." He doesn't wait for a reply, not that I can give him one because I seem to be stunned speechless. He leans back and resumes his previous position of having his feet up on the dash and his hand hanging out the window. I try to hold in my smile but I think I fail a bit because Merle nudges me with his arm and winks down at me. Of course, I then blush in embarrassment.

Merle smacks one of his hands against the steering wheel before pointing out the windscreen.

"That's where we're goin'". I follow the direction of his hand towards the massive building that is looming over the horizon. Really urgh. I let my head drop back onto the seat and then let it drop sideways so I can look up at Merle.

"Are you sure? I mean surely it'll be safer to go somewhere smaller". He nods his head slightly,

"Sure but in there, there's everythin' ya'll ever need". Groaning deeply I remember the fact that I'm unarmed. There is no way I'm going in there with nothing but my hands to protect me, and if I'm anything to go by, not even my own hands can protect me.

"Ok fine, so we go in there, once we're in there we need to find me a weapon. Cause I dunno if you've actually realised but I'm not exactly hiding a shotgun in this dress". Merle laughs and Daryl snorts softly. Daryl throws his hand up and lets it rest on the back of the seat, right by my head. I watch him silently as he lifts himself up slightly off the seat and with his other hand he reaches for something on his belt. His hand reappears, and in that hand is a knife, a great big knife. He flips it around so the blade is in his hand and the handle is facing me.

"Take this", I hesitantly take it from him. It's heavier than it looks and definitely doesn't look right in my small hand. "But don't lose it". He then goes back to looking out the window, but it doesn't escape my notice that his other hand stays in place behind me.

"Thank you", he doesn't respond, well not verbally. The hand behind me tugs at a bit of my hair letting me know he heard me.

Not five minutes later we pull down another alley. Merle doesn't wait long before he's climbing out of the truck and walking round towards the bed. Daryl waits a bit longer before finally opening the door. He turns to look at me,

"Ya comin'?" I nod my head and watch as he climbs out, he also walks round to the bed off the truck to grab his crossbow. I look down at the knife in my hands, ok I can do this. I breathe in deeply before letting it out slowly before I remove myself from the truck after the two Dixons.

Merle claps me on the shoulder as us three, stand side by side in the doorway of this building.

"Ready?" I force a smile onto my lips and grip the knife a bit tighter in my hands. Merle seems to except my smile but when I turn my head to look at Daryl, I find that he's staring down at me.

I feel his hand ever so lightly touch my back before he then leans down to get closer to me and in a voice barely above a whisper he asks,

"Are ya sure"? No I am not sure. I don't say it though no, instead I shakily raise my free hand to my forehead and close my eyes. Now I'm here I'm not sure I really wanna go in there, I mean I've been inside an abandoned building before, they found me in one but I dunno, this place just seems scarier. Daryl's hand latches onto the one that is still raised to my head and gently pulls it away. I refuse to open my eyes but listen to Daryl talk to Merle over me.

"Maybe we should leave her locked in the truck. I don't think she can do this". I know I should be defending myself or at least telling them to stop talking about me as if I'm not here, but I can't because despite it all their actually talking about me like they care about me and that alone makes the decision of leaving nearly impossible to do. I'm vaguely aware of something hard connecting with the door no doubt Merle's just kicked it in.

"Too late sweet cheeks, let's go, we've got ya". His voice then disappears which lets me know he's gone into the building. I finally manage to open my eyes. They connect with Daryl's as he continues to stare at me softly. He removes his hands to push up the crossbow that is sat on his back before turning away and looking back through the now open door.

"He's right, we've got ya". He points towards the door and smirks down at me. "I would say ladies first but I don't think that's really what ya wanna 'ear right now. So stick close". He then disappears inside with me following right on his heels. As we walk further into the building I can see amongst all the rails of clothes, Merle leaning up against a counter holding something in his hand. When he sees us a smirk forms on his lips and he hold his hands up to his chest.

"So D, whatcha think, does this suit me?" Oh help me god, he's holding up a bra to his own chest and standing there with his hip jutted out to one side. The laughter comes bubbling up, I hold onto Daryl's arm as I laugh uncontrollably. I can feel Daryl's form shaking as he tries to hold in his own laughter.

"You are a moron. You know that don't you?" I manage to get that out between breaths. Merle lets me get myself back under control before he then looks at me as if he's offended.

"Hey I thought this is what ya'll chicks did when ya went shoppin'". What an idiot, I shake my head at him and walk towards him. When I'm stood about a foot from him, I yank the bra out of his hands and chuck it behind him.

"No girl that does not suit you, and anyway I wouldn't know, I hate shopping". Before the world came to an end, I didn't exactly have many friends. Maybe just the odd two and they were always too busy to go shopping with me because they had other friends. I ended up having to go with my mum, I tended to just get in and out as quick as I possibly could. Plus the actual notion of walking round looking at things just sends me straight into boredom. Merle claps me on the shoulder,

"What type of girl don't like shoppin' and shit?" I knock his hand of my shoulder and walk back over to where Daryl is stood, on my way I look at Merle over my shoulder.

"Me, I didn't have friends and I always got bored". Merle doesn't say anything instead he drops his rifle onto the counter and pulls out a bag.

"Let's get fillin'". Merle then walks off towards the man clothes section whistling too himself. I turn back to look at Daryl, he silently holds up an empty rucksack and gestures his hand around the place.

"Pick what ya like, but don't go wanderin' off". I take the bag from him and smile at his concern.

"Ok, staying close got it". He then turns and walks off with his own bag in tow.

I walk straight over to the dress section, I dunno why but I've always preferred wearing them to anything else. I pick a couple of nice looking ones, a few blue and whites, yellow and white and a couple of different coloured pinafore dresses. I then look down at the one I'm wearing, it's ruined, and no amount of washing can get these dirt stains out. I drop my bag to the floor and reach into the clothes rack and pull out a dark blue summer dress with flowers on it. Looking behind at the direction the Dixons wandered off in to see that their still gone, I decide to get changed. I pull my ruined white one off quickly and chuck it behind me carelessly.

Daryl's POV

I wander back into the section where I left Danny, to take her to a different section of the store to try and find something she can use to protect herself with. I walk round the corner and stop dead in my tracks, holy fuck. She stands there with her back to me, dressless. She may be wearing shorts and a bra but that doesn't stop me running my eyes over her exposed back. I breathe sharply and avert my eyes from her slim form just as she jumps around startled. I notice the relief on her face when she realizes it's me but I also notice the fact that she's forgotten she ain't wearing much. I let my eyes unashamedly roam over her flat stomach, over her barely covered chest, where I rest for a split second before carrying on up to her eyes. Her trademark blush is covering her cheeks and I watch as she hurriedly holds up a new clean dress to cover her modesty. I clear my throat again and avert my eyes, and adjust my trousers. I listen to the sound of the dress being pulled over her body, and can't help think that I don't want her to, but Merles in the other section and I really don't want him seeing her.

Danny's POV

Oh my god, I really can't believe that just happened. We're on our way up a flight of stairs but I can't seem to make my blush go away. Every time it's about to, I think about the way I watched Daryl's eyes roam up my body and it just brings the blush back on full force along with butterfly's flying around in my belly. He hasn't said one word to me since he mentioned going upstairs, but it hasn't escaped my notice that his eyes keep flying to my dressed form.

I follow close behind Daryl as we emerge into a sporting goods department. Merle barges past me like a kid in a candy store, and starts looking around for anything good. Daryl heads straight towards the counter and gestures for me to follow. He starts rifling through the draws on the counter looking for something no doubt, but because I have absolutely no idea what he's looking for, I hop onto the side and look around the ransacked shop. There's hardly anything left, a few outdoor camping bits and bobs, and a few other things I don't know the name for. Daryl's crossbow lands with a thud beside me, I jump and only just manage to stay seated on the counter because his hand his on my lower back, holding me in place. He smirks up at me before dangling a set of keys in my face.

"Merle, found the keys to the back". He doesn't take his eyes of me as he yells in the general direction of Merle. Merle pops up suddenly beside me and yells in my ear, "Boo" before snatching the keys from Daryl's outstretched hand. Merle than disappears behind a staff only door. Daryl steps back and grips my upper arm with his own large hand. He then helps me off the side. He lets my arm go but doesn't stop the contact, instead his arm slides round to rest on my lower back, and he then grabs his crossbow back up and leads me after Merle. I watch as Merle flips through the many sets of keys, looking for the one that fits in the door that has blocked his path.

When Merle finally gets the right key in the door, he turns back to look at Daryl. Daryl pushes me behind him and steps forward with his crossbow raised. Merle kicks open the door and raises his hunting knife high in the air. I hold my breath the entire time we stand here. When nothing comes out of the darkness, I let it out and unclench my fist allowing the knife to hang loosely from my fingers. Merle's and Daryl's stance do not un-tense though, their still ready to attack as they slowly make their way into the room, using only Merles lighter to light the way. I watch them disappear into the dark room before stepping back and placing my back up against the wall, making it so I can see the way they've gone and the way we've come. I try to keep myself calm but I know I'm not doing very well, because when I raise my hand to tuck some hair behind my ear, I find that it's shaking. Clenching my hand into a fist I bow my head to my clenched hand and let out a small moan. They're going to be ok, keeps running through my head, I know they are. It's silent in the back room so either there's nothing in there to worry about or they've been jumped and killed before they had time to realize they weren't alone. Urgh I really need to stop thinking like that. A set of boots appear in my line of vision and my head snaps up. Daryl frowns down at me.

"Ya really need to pay attention to ya surroundin's. I coulda been a geek, and ya'll 'ave been dead by now". I drop my still raised clenched hand, and let it hang loosely by my side.

"Hello to you to". His frown deepens, "Well you weren't a walker so it's a moot point". His frown turns to a full on scowl and he turns his back sharply on me and walks back to room, he pauses when he reaches the door.

"Hurry up, we ain't got all day". He then walks off. I groan again and follow after him, I've done it now. He's trying to protect me and I go and say something stupid.

Oh my god, this room is like a rednecks wet dream. Granted, a lot of the display cases are empty but you get the idea of what was once here. Guns, knives, well any sort of weaponry that you can imagine, was probably in this room. I turn round to look at Merle and nearly laugh when I see that he's practically vibrating with excitement, he tries to play it cool though.

"Sup sweet cheeks". He lazily salutes me with two fingers.

I jerk my head up, "Sup". He then obviously can't hold his excitement in any longer because he spins round and smashes open a display case as I stare open mouthed at him. The idiot, but I don't get to call him that because behind me the sound of more glass smashing comes my way. I spin round to face Daryl and watch as he uses the tip of one of his arrows to clear away the excess glass before reaching in.

I watch silently as they both walk around gathering a few hand guns for themselves, along with ammo. Daryl also manages to find a couple of bolts for his crossbow. All in all I think it's a good find. I start to think that we're about to leave because Merle slings all his bags onto his shoulders, picks up his rifle and looks impatient to leave. We don't get too though because Daryl appears suddenly in front of me. I stare up at him confused but he isn't looking at me, no he's looking down at his hand. I follow his gaze down to his hand and to the black object that sat in it. He pushes it forward until it pokes me in the stomach but I refuse to reach out and take it. I look back up at him,

"When I said I needed something to arm myself with, I meant like a bat or something long and hard". We both ignore Merles scoff in the background. "I draw the line at a knife so there's no way I'm going to use a gun". He ignores my protests and reaches out and grabs my free hand hard, before forcefully pulling it up. I keep my fist clenched together but he uses his fingers to pry them open, rather easily actually. I try to jerk my hand away as he places the gun in my hand but I'm unsuccessful. He steps away from me and watches me carefully as I stand there with my palm out flat and the gun just lying on my hand. He throws his crossbow over his shoulder and glares at me.

"If ya don't take it then ya ain't comin' with us 'cause I don't want no extra baggage to look after. If ya can't protect ya self then ya ain't no use to us". I stare open mouthed at him. What the hell happened? He was all for me tagging along, now he basically just said he didn't want me. I can feel the tears welling up in the back of my eyes but I manage to push them away so I can glare at him. I step forward and push the gun against his chest, when he makes no move to take it I let it go, leaving him no option but to catch it.

"Who said I wanted to go with you anyway? You're nothing but an asshole". I take a step back and ball my hands into fists. "I never said I was coming with you. The whole point we're here is so you can find me someplace safe to go, remember?" He doesn't answer me. Instead he jams the gun into the back pocket of his trousers, turns around and storms off back out the door. I can't believe him, urgh. I stamp my foot rather childishly and cross my arms over my chest. Merle saunters past me before turning his head slightly to look at me.

"Come on darlin', just ignore him he's bein' a bastard". He pauses then turns away from me before continuing. "Although he has got a point, if ya ain't gonna use a gun then I'ma gonna 'ave to teach ya how to use a knife". He then hitches the bags up further onto his shoulders and disappears out the room. I wait a little while but in the end I have to quickly pick up my bags and run after them, because this darkened room is starting to creep me out. I catch up to them as they reach the bottom of the stairs. I end up walking behind Merle because Daryl's walking too quickly for me and my short legs.

We exit the shopping centre and jog over to the truck, after chucking all of our things into the back, we climb in. Only this time Daryl's driving and Merles sat in the middle, guess who doesn't want to sit by me? There's nothing but awkward silence between the three of us, well actually me and Daryl are having the tense silence while Merle is sat whistling to himself.

"Next we're goin' to a supermarket, try and find as much food as possible". I just nod my head at him, which he obviously doesn't like because he huffs and pushes my shoulder with his elbow. "Stop ya mopin' girl, ya as bad a Darylina 'ere. How 'bout we play a drivin' game". I stare open mouthed at him,

"A driving game, that's the stupidest thing I've heard you say since I met you". He pretends to look hurt,

"It is not. Alright ya don't wanna play a game, how 'bout ya sing one of those fuckin' shit drivin' songs then". I snort out a laugh, very un-lady like I know.

"I don't know any songs". He frowns, but it quickly disappears as he smirks down at me.

"That's alright sweet cheeks, I gotta song". He goes to open his mouth, presumably to sing, but I reach up and quickly place my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare." I warn him half-heartedly, he then, to my horror, licks the palm of my hand. I pull it away with a squeal and wipe my hand on his leg.

"Oh baby, ya feelin' me up already". I snatch my hand away and blush as he laughs at my embarrassment.

I send a quiet "shut up" his way before turning back towards my window, and staring out at the abandoned streets.

It's not much later when we pull into a car park, littered with only a few empty cars. Daryl pulls to a stop a few yards from the door. He doesn't wait for any instructions; he just climbs out and slams his door shut. I quickly scramble out and wait for both Merle and Daryl to finish their whispered conversation. Merle looks at me and then points towards the door. I nod at him but I'm not entirely sure I know what he's trying to tell me, other than we're going in, which of course I already know because that's why we're here. I really don't understand the hand gestures men do sometimes.

Before I know it we're walking into the building, weapons raised. Well their weapons are raised. Mine is tightly gripped in my hand. I don't actually intend to get closer enough to a walker to need to use it though, so technically it's just for decoration, it's here to make me at least look a little bit threatening.

Daryl slowly opens the main doors and cautiously walks into the abandoned building. Merle signals for me to go ahead of him. When we're all inside, Daryl points left before he then disappears right. I follow after Merle because Daryl is obviously still pissed with me. Merle hands me an empty bag and signals for me to go down the hygiene aisle, he then walks away, much to my displeasure. I walk quietly and slowly down the aisle, grabbing toiletries for me and some things for the other two. When my bag is completely full I go off in search for Merle, being on my own for a few minutes I can handle, but walking around here by myself for however long it takes to get as much stuff as we can, I can't handle.

My footfalls quicken when two aisles over I hear Merle swear. "Fuck", he then proceeds to call the walker, I assume, names. Just as I round the corner the walker falls to the floor, Merles lifts his head up to smirk at me to which I manage to return a shaky smile.

"See that sweet cheeks, ol' Merles got some skills", he then walks closer to me and throws his arm round my shoulders. I laugh at him,

"Yes you definitely do". I look down at the two full bags in his hands. "Did you get everything?" He nods his head and throws the bags over his shoulder before walking us round the corner in search for his brother.

The next few seconds happen unbelievably quickly. Something connects with mine and Merles back, sending us falling forward. Merle Manages to land on his knees but with the heavy weight still gripping my back, I fall and sprawl out onto the floor. My head ricochets off the hard tiled floor and I'm left dizzy and gasping for breath. The weight leaves my back so I manage to roll over to get a look at what's happening. Merles holding the foot of the walker that was on me in both of his hands, he's trying to pull it backwards but the walker who attacked him is charging again. In his shock, Merle lets my walker go, allowing it to come charging once more at me. I scuttle backwards as fast as I can and lift my foot up just in time for it to connect with the walker's chest. I push with everything I have, which isn't much but it does send it sprawling backwards onto the floor. My head starts to spin uncontrollably, I raise my hand to it and when I pull it away, I notice my fingers are covered in blood. Blood starts to pour down the left side of my face and over my eye leaving me blinded in one eye.

I can just make out my walker rising to his feet, I blindly search around for the knife I must have dropped in my shock, but my hands come up empty. I rise unsteadily to my feet, gripping the bare shelves with my hands to stop myself from toppling over. The walkers getting closer but I don't have the strength to run. I look behind it at Merle, whose just managing to bring down his own.

I'm all prepared for the walker to tackle me again, so I close my eyes to wait for the impact but it doesn't come. Instead something whizzes past my ear and I hear the thud as it connects with the walker. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and in my relief, I drop to the floor allowing the shelves to dig into my back. The adrenaline from the attack starts to wear off, allowing me to actually feel the still bleeding gash on my forehead.

I open my eyes and can just make out the form of Daryl crouching down in front of me. He places something soft against my forehead, he holds it in place with one hand while his other latches onto my chin and tilts my head back.

"Darlin' ya need to keep ya eyes open and lookin' at me". I think I manage a weak nod but I'm not entirely sure. Merle crouches down behind Daryl and mutters under is breath. Daryl then turns is head to look at him, "What the fuck 'appened?"

"Those fuckin' bastards jumped us from behind, they were fuckin' silent, didn't even know they were there". Daryl grunts before turning to look back at me. The pain is getting worse and my eyes flutter close on their own accord. I let my head rest against the shelves as Daryl lets go of my chin.

"No, come on darlin' keep ya eyes open". His breath fans across my face so I open my eyes. His face is inches away from my own, I can't help but stare into his concern filled blue eyes. he pulls away sharply though when Merle stands up suddenly behind him.

"Come on, grab her and let's go". Merle picks up my bag and both of Daryl's and stands with his rifle at the ready. Daryl grabs one of my hands and makes me hold the cloth on my head.

"Ya need to keep pressure on that ok". Now that he's got both hands free, he lifts my other arm up and places it around his neck, he then places both hands on my waist and helps me stand. Once I'm on my feet, I lean fully up against Daryl as he starts to lead us after Merle. I think we're moving too slow for Merles liking because he spins round and snatches the crossbow out of Daryl's hand.

"For fuck sake, fuckin' pick her up. We gotta get out know". Daryl reaches down and puts an arm underneath my knees before picking me and carrying me bridal style. From this position I can see why we're in such a hurry. Coming from the back room of the store is about a dozen or so ex-employees, dead employees.

The jostling movement of Daryl's running is making my head spin more. Feeling sick, I lean my head against his shoulder and let my eyes slip closed, even though I know in the back of my head that, that is a bad idea.

I know when we've exited the building because a breeze flutters against my warm skin making me feel the tiniest bit better. I can hear the sounds of bags landing in the truck before the sound of the tailgate lowering can be heard. I'm placed down into the bed of the truck, soon followed by Daryl who pulls me back until we are resting against the cab. He then bangs on the side and the truck starts up.

Daryl's hand replaces mine on holding the cloth, he then lowers his lips down to my ear, probably so I can hear him over the sound the truck and the wind.

"Open ya eyes, ya've got a bad concussion and I don't want ya passin' out on me yet". I do as I'm told but not before thinking, "Yet". I don't plan on passing out at all, well if I can help it. it's probably no more than a couple of minutes of driving before Merle stops the truck down some old dirt track. He then appears beside us holding, what appears to be a first aid kit and a bottle of his precious whisky. I allow Daryl to pull me until I'm sat closer to the open end of the bed. He crouches down beside me and looks apologetically into my eyes.

"Right, this is gonna hurt darlin' but it needs to be done, ya losin' a lot of blood". I then watch horrified as he pulls out a needle and thread. He pours a bit of alcohol onto another cloth and swaps it for the bloodied one still pressed to my head. As soon as it touches my head, I flinch without meaning to. I think I'd rather let myself fall unconscious. Daryl straddles my out stretched legs as Merle holds onto my wrists with one of his own large hands.

Daryl doesn't wait for me to decide if I'm ready or not, he just pushes more of his weight onto my legs and place the needle through my skin. I resist the urge to scream and instead bite my bottom lip between my teeth. It doesn't stop a groan from escaping though.

It only takes a few minutes for Daryl to stitch me up; he then removes himself from my legs and sits opposite me.

"Thank you", he gives me slight nod of his head before wiping his hands clean on his trousers. I can feel the blood on my face crusting over but it's forgotten when Merle lets out a short laugh,

"Looks like ya stuck with us after all". Despite the situation I actually smile,

"If you wanted me to stay you only had to ask".

**It's a bit longer than the last chapter (a full 9 pages) but only because I couldn't seem to stop. In the end I just had to end it how it was because otherwise the whole story would end up being just on this one chapter. I'll update again next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters, which I am really disappointed about. **

**I am sorry that this took longer than they usually did although I don't know why, but it's up now so please read.**

**I have to warn you that there is mention of rape and assaults in this chapter so if you have any problem with either, please don't read. **

**Enjoy **

Danny's POV

My head isn't pounding anymore; Merle gave me some of his strong medication. He made me laugh because when I asked what he had it for his answer was simply. "I get the clap". I tried not to laugh in front of him, I almost succeeded but he raised his eyes up at me suggestively, he's disgusting.

We drove around for a few hours on the outskirts of Atlanta before deciding to find a place to set up camp. They decided they wanted to sleep out in a tent tonight, I'm not really impressed with that idea I would rather sleep in the truck. We are now sat around a small campfire enjoying some of the food we scavenged today.

I've never actually realised how cold it gets down here at night, seeing as I've never actually camped outside before. From the sweltering heat from the day, this cold goes right down to my bones. I'm sat with my knees up to my chest; the dress is pulled over to cover my bare legs.

"This is the reason I don't camp, why would anyone wanna sit outside when it's this cold". Merle laughs and leans closer towards me.

"Ya can always come and share my heat. In fact it works better when we're both naked". I snort sharply,

"Shut up". From across the fire, I watch as Daryl stands up and makes his way over to the truck, I turn away when he starts rummaging away in the back.

"Suit ya self". I look back at Merle and stick my tongue out. He shakes his head slightly in return.

I'm now sat with my chin resting on my knees, but I'm startled up right when something is dropped onto my head. Merle laughs as I watch Daryl drop back to the floor opposite. I pull the shirt from my head and actually smile. He's giving me one of his shirts,

"Thank you". He makes a non-committable in the back of his throat as I stand up to put it on. I slide my hands through the sleeves, and it's just as my hand pops out the other side that I notice that it's actually got sleeves, I can't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Oh my god, you actually own a shirt with sleeves". I slide my other hand through before putting my hands on my hips and slowly turn in circle before standing to face them with my hip jutted out. "What do you think? Looks sexy don't it?" Merle laughs but I ignore him and watch as Daryl raises his thumb to his mouth and starts chewing on the corner of it. He raises his eyes to look at me and doesn't turn away, I try to keep eye contact but his eyes are burning straight through me which actually causes me to blush. I avert my gaze and drop back to floor. Putting the fact that it's got sleeves aside, I notice how much warmer it is and wrap it tighter around me.

Merles sudden movement gains back my attention. He jumps to his feet and stretches his back. He looks quickly at his brother before turning to face me.

"Right um, I've gotta go take a piss". He then rubs a hand on the back of his neck, throws me an apologetic look and walks off towards the trees. I turn back to Daryl and notice that gone has his calm expression, in its place is his trade mark scowl. I lean closer towards the fire and closer towards Daryl and lower my voice slightly.

"He really doesn't need to do that, he doesn't need to lie. If he really wants to go get high then surely it'll be safer if he does that here". Daryl turns his full attention onto me and I can just make out him frowning. "I really don't think he should be on his own, what if there are walkers in there?"

"He'll be fine; he's a tough son of bitch. Nothin' can kill Merle". He then leans back and rests on his elbows. "Anyway thought that's what ya wanted?"

"No, not if he's putting himself in danger. Anyway I thought he didn't mean it back at the house. It's not like I mean anything to you two anyway". Daryl sits up quickly and distractedly picks up one of his bolts for his crossbow.

"That ain't true." A swell of happiness rises from my stomach but it's quickly stamped down when he corrects himself. "I mean Merle seems to like ya for some reason, I think he's startin' to think of ya like his kid sister". I notice the emphasis he puts on the word kid but I choose to ignore it. "Anyway Merle's loyal, he sticks by family and he's stickin' to his word for ya". I smile and chuckle when I think back to when he said merle thinks of me like a sister.

"I doubt that he thinks of me as his sister, or if he does then he has serious problems". At any given opportunity he makes suggestive marks or actions towards me. Daryl must understand what I'm getting at because he laughs as well.

"He's all talk and no action". Daryl then quickly changes the topic of this conversation. "Ya should get sleep, I'm taking first watch". He's effectively gotten rid of me. Taking the hint, I stand up and send a quick good night his way before disappearing into the tent. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm dead to the world, not literally, obviously.

The morning heat is unbearable. I kick the sleeping bag off my legs but refrain from getting up when on my left side the heat I'm feeling, feels different. This isn't the heat from the weather; this is heat from a body. I turn my head slowly to the right and smile at the sight before me. Daryl is sprawled out on his front. He's got a blanket just dumped over his back. He's lying on his front with one arm under his head and the other sprawled out beside him. It's that arm and legs that are making me sweat. He's got them pressed right up against my right side.

I carefully pull myself up, making sure I don't wake him, and step out of the tent. Merle's sat there smirking at me with his rifle resting in his lap.

"Ya'll 'ave a nice sleep?" I drop down across from in on to the ground.

"I did, better than I have in a long time". With one hand he points the rifle at my head.

"How's ya head 'cause it looks pretty gross". I smile at his attempt at concern.

"It's ok, there's just a slight throbbing to it. It's nothing a couple of painkillers can't fix". I'm dreading what it actually looks like. We didn't actually clean the blood of properly so I can still feel it crusted around on my forehead. He rummages through a bag before chucking a small pill bottle at me.

"Only take one this time 'cause there strong and I don't want ya passin' out on us". I nod my thanks at him before taking one and washing it down with some water. I then eye up the can he's got sat by his feet. He catches me looking and smirks before picking it up wiggling it front of me.

"Ya want some of this?" He leans back and points with his free hand at his lips. "Then I want a little kiss". I pull a face and shake my head adamantly. There is no way I'm kissing those lips.

"I would rather kiss a walker". He places his hand over his heart and tries to look wounded by my words.

"Oh baby ya don't mean that". I then watch as he pulls open the can and puts a fork in and out comes a peach slice. I jump straight to my feet and race round to his side.

"Don't you dare put that in your mouth." He eyes me up before puckering his lips. I bend down level with his lips, I move closer and closer and while he's not paying attention I wrap a hand around the can. With my lips only millimetres away, I smile and pull back. I hold up the can and stick my tongue, rather childishly out at him.

"Better luck next time".

With breakfast out of the way and Daryl still not making an appearance, I decide that I can't hold off any longer. I really need to go to the loo. Just as I'm about to tell Merle I remember something really important.

"I lost Daryl's knife". Merle stops what he's doing and just stares at me. a split second later he smiles and shakes his head. I dunno what he's happy about, Daryl told me not to lose it and I've gone and left it on the food store's floor.

"Nah, he's got it. I found it when we were 'bout to leave. I believe he's got it in the tent ready to give back to ya". I look back towards the tent. I don't really wanna go back in there, I might wake him up. I decide right then and there that I'll be fine. If something does catch me with my knickers down then I'm sure Merle will be more than happy to come running. I turn back to face Merle.

"It's his knife he doesn't have to give it to me if he would rather keep it. I'm sure I can find something else". Merle leans forward and lowers his voice.

"I think he really wants ya to 'ave it. ya won't take the gun so he wants ya to 'ave something that will keep ya relatively safe when he's not around". I point to the rather obvious cut on my forehead.

"Well it didn't help me in this case did it? We still got attacked, I still got injured and I dropped the stupid thing". I take in a deep breath before blowing it out angrily. "I can't even protect myself when my life depends on it". I stand up quickly, startling Merle, and start to pace. "This is ridiculous, I'm pathetic. If I can't protect myself then how am I meant to have your backs? You should have just left me at the store when I got injured or better yet you should have just left me when we first met or even killed me". Merle appears suddenly in front of me and latches onto my arms to stop me from spinning away from him.

"Listen girl and listen good. Ya need to stop this stupid shit and toughen up". I rip my arms away from him and step back.

"That's the problem I can't. I can't kill anything, that's not what I was brought up to believe. I'm a preacher's daughter, I care for everything. I couldn't even harm a fly if it came down to it. How am I meant to kill something that was once alive?" Merle surprises me by pulling me roughly up against him. He's hugging me. I hesitantly wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face against his vest.

"We'll teach ya. We'll work at ya own pace, and won't do anythin' ya really don't wanna do. Ok?" I nod my head against him before he pushes me back and smirks down at me. "So ya weren't the rebellious preachers daughter then, ya'll were a good girl?" He tilts his head to the side slightly before showing me a full on smirk. "That just makes ya hotter".

I step back and punch him in the arm, idiot. He looks back towards the tent. "Ya wait 'til I tell Daryl what ya are. He'll be all over ya". My blush comes up full force and I avert my eyes in embarrassment. I decide for a change of topic.

"I gotta go to the loo". I don't give him time to reply before I'm walking towards the tree line. I quickly shout over my shoulder at him. "If I need you I'll call". I walk quietly passed some trees and once I've deemed it safe enough away that they can't see me I squat and do my business.

I'm making my way back when the sound of a car approaching gains my attention. I speed up and burst through the trees just as Merle stands to attention at the approaching vehicles. There are two massive black range rovers making their way towards are little camp set up. They come to a stop just as I reach Merles side. He pushes me slightly behind him and aims his rifle towards the opening doors. Seven men step out all armed with bats and bars, but none of them are holding them up in a threatening way. It looks like they're just holding them in case trouble starts in the form of walkers. A man front and centre is holding his hands up slightly in surrender, he must be the main man. Merle takes a threatening step forward and aims his rifle at the main man.

"Stop, don't take another fuckin' step". The main man holds up his hands to the other six men and they stop where they are. He turns back to face Merle and holds up his hand for a handshake, although he's too far away for Merle to actually shake it.

"My names David, we were just drivin' by, saw ya camp and thought we'd stop and see if ya needed any help". Merles grip doesn't loosen on his gun and I wish more than anything that Daryl would get up or I had taken that gun he offered, even if I only used it to look the tiniest bit threatening.

"We're fine just havin' some breakfast then we'll be on our way". Merle takes a step back and pushes me slightly in the stomach. He turns his head to look down at me. "In fact we're leaving now". He flicks his eyes over to the tent, silently telling me to grab my stuff. He turns back to the group of men,

"As much as I'm enjoyin' our little chit chat we've gotta get back on the road, ain't safe just sat in one place. But ya'll know that?" I step back but freeze when five sets of eyes train on me. I cross my arms self-consciously, not liking the way their eyes are roaming over my body. Merle coughs but none of them look away.

"Ya'll mind, this girls mine so find ya own." Merles attempt at getting them to back off falls on deaf ears. David takes a step forward.

"Ya'll two folks travelin' on ya own, you and this pretty little thing 'ere?" David takes another step forward. "I've got an idea. It's safer travelin' in numbers. How 'bout we let ya both join. We could use some more muscle and well". David takes another small step forward but he's halted by Merle, who aims his rifle straight at David's chest. "And I'm sure we can find somethin' for ya girl to do". He gesture behind him to all his men. "In fact my me are lookin' for somein' fun to do". Merle tenses and I already know what he's about to say but it doesn't stop the shiver that runs up my spine when he does say it. "If ya willin' to share her. She can be the in house entertainment, so to speak."

Merle doesn't let him say anything more. Letting a load of profanities pass through his lips, he jumps forward and slams the butt of his rifle against David's face, successfully knocking him to the floor. He leans over him and punches him once more in the face.

"Ya stay away from Danny and ya'll get back in ya cars and drive off, taking ya fuckin' shit ideas with ya. If I ever see ya again, I won't hesitate to shoot ya." I tear my eyes away from him and look at the other six men. They've gotten over their initial shock and are jumping into action. I barely manage to shout Merle's before two men are on him.

I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle the scream that's ready to come out when I watch a bat connect with the back of Merle's head. It sends him falling to his knees, making him drop his gun in the process. I spin on my heel and charge towards the tent, where is Daryl and why hasn't he come out. I make it to the opening of the tent and pull it aside. It's empty not a man or crossbow in sight. I can feel the tears already threatening to fall. They finally spill over when I can hear the sounds of heavy footsteps running my way. I don't even get the chance to turn around before something hard connects with back of my knee. It sends me falling backwards onto the floor. I struggle to get up. As I get back onto my knees another booted foot kicks me in the back. I fall forwards as the air is knocked completely out of me. I try and gasp for air but I can't get anything in. I spot the knife just lying on Daryl's blanket and know that I need to get it. I reach for it but a rough hand wraps around my neck and forcefully pushes me to the floor.

I'm rolled over and then David's there, straddling me. It's then the panic really starts to set in because I know what he wants from me. I scream Merle's name and I can hear him shouting mine. My cheek starts to sting from the after math of David's slap, it forces my head sideways, and between two of his men I can see Merle sat on his knees being held down by three men. He's staring at me but I know there's nothing he can do. We're out numbered and I'm not even strong enough to take one on let alone three.

I try and buck him off but with my hands above my head and my legs trapped beneath him, it makes moving him impossible. My screaming stops as he takes a knife from his pocket. He places it on my neck before dragging it down and cutting open my dress. I start to beg, there's nothing else I can do but plead for him to stop. He smirks as he opens up the two halves to reveal my stomach, but he frowns slightly when he notices my shorts. He looks up at me.

"Ya like to make it difficult, don't matter ya worth the wait". He puts both of my wrists in one of his hands and places the other one on my cheek. He runs his finger down, down my neck and over my chest. He stops at my bra and gives it a little tug, but to my relief he leaves it alone. He trails his finger slowly over my stomach and stops at the button on my shorts.

"Please stop". I start my struggling again when he starts trying to undo it. "No, no please". He gets it undone along with the zipper and tries to pull them over my hips. He's struggling with one hand, and it's then that I notice he's loosened his grip on my hands slightly. He's so preoccupied with trying to undress me that he doesn't notice when I stretch my arm up to try and grab Daryl's knife. My fingers keep brushing the handle but with one final stretch I manage to grab it. In one swift moment I raise my arm and bring it down hard on his thigh. It pierces his skin and lodges deep down in his thigh. With one big shout he scrambles back and falls onto his back. As David struggles with trying to remove it, another one of his men comes charging for me, bat raised ready to strike. Just as he's about to make the swing he suddenly stops. His fingers loosen and the bat falls to the ground. He opens his mouth and tries to speak but instead of words, blood dribbles out. He drops to his knees and then slowly falls onto his front. It's then I notice the arrow sticking out of his back.

Daryl's POV

I make my way over to her, knocking out bastards as I go. When I'm standing above her, I notice that her dress has been ripped open and is just hanging off her. Her shorts are open but are thankfully still on. The blood on her hands is what stands out most. I try to look in her eyes but she's just sat staring out at nothing, instead I focus my attention on the fucker screaming bloody murder on the floor behind her.

I step up to him and reach down. This shit head is going to suffer. I latch onto my knife and pull it out of his leg, she pushed it in deep. I sheath the knife before grabbing his collar. I then proceed to drag him away. I let my crossbow thud to the ground and with my now free hand I sock him right in the left eye. I continue to bash in his fucked up little head until a hand touches my shoulder.

"I've got him. I'll make sure he wished he never set foot outta that car". He then points towards Danny. "Get her we're gettin' outta 'ere". He grabs the man from my hands and starts to drag him off towards the trees. I watch Merle go before turning back to Danny. She's not moved she's just sat there staring but not really seeing. I step in front of her and crouch down. I latch onto her chin but she doesn't react.

"Darlin' I need ya to get up. We gotta leave and ya'll need somethin' else to put on". That gains back her attention. She looks down at her exposed torso before ever so slowly raising her bloodied hands. When she notices them she starts to shake and I can see the tears start to fall. She catches me by surprise when she lunges forward and wraps her arms tightly around my neck. hesitantly, I wrap mine around her waist, pulling her closer. I tighten my hold on her and stand, pulling her up with me. When we're stood up she surprises me again by managing to lift up her legs and wrapping them round my waist. I move my arms lower to support her and make my way over to my truck.

When she's seated and I've pulled away, I place my hand under her chin and raise her head up. I breathe in sharply when I notice the bruise forming on her cheek. I can't help but think none of this would have happened if I hadn't gone out. I'd gone down to the river to get a bucket of water, when on my way back I heard the shouting, I then heard her scream and I came running.

Danny's POV

I watch Daryl silently as he checks me over. His eyes darken when he fingers my torn dress, his fingers then touch my unbuttoned shorts. I resist the urge to cover myself and to curl into a ball and block him out. I know he won't hurt me, I trust him with my life. He raises his eyes back to my own, and lifts his hands and starts wiping away at my cheeks. It's then I realize I'm actually crying.

"Stay 'ere". He then jogs off and disappears into our tent. He emerges two seconds later holding the shirt he lent me last night. When Daryl stops in front of me, I can see behind him Merles emerging from the trees holding a bucket. He places it down beside me before turning to clear up the camp. Daryl grabs one of my hands gently and ever so slowly starts to wash before moving onto my other hand and then my face.

"I'm gonna 'ave to take this off". He pulls at my tattered dress. I nod my head slightly as he starts to pull it off my shoulders. When it's off he dumps it behind him on the floor and holds out his shirt. I slowly raise my arms and place them in the sleeve, he then buttons it up for me and at the end ties it up in a knot because it's massive. He then does up my button on my shorts and ever so slowly runs his hands along the waist band towards my hips, but he stops at my pocket when he feels something inside. I know what he's found. My father gave it to me on my tenth birthday. I've never gone anywhere without it ever, it's my most prized procession. He pulls out my rosary beads. He holds them gently in his hand before untangling them and holding them up. He ever so slowly places them over my head and around my neck. He runs his hand down and holds the cross between his fingers.

"It's beautiful". I smile at him and the memory.

"My father gave them to me. He said if I wore them, they would protect me against evil. I guess he was right". I grip his shirt in both of my fists. "You saved me, thank you". I then throw my arms around his neck and pull myself right up against him, burying my head into his neck. I feel his arms wrap around me as he buries his face into my hair.

"This wouldn't 'ave 'appened if I were 'ere, I shouldn't 'ave gone off". I can only just make out his muffled words. I pull back sharply and frown at him. How dare he blame himself.

"If you were here then they would have got you to. It's because you weren't here and they didn't know about you that we were able to get away. You surprised them, and because of that I owe you my life". I watch his facial expressions change, as he battle mentally with himself. He finally settles on a smirk and lowers his forehead to mine.

"Well then ya've most definitely gotta stick around because I'm holding ya to that debt". I smile at him but it's quickly gone when I feel something cool touch my leg. I look down and in his hand is the handgun refused to take. I snap my eyes back up to his ready to argue but his eyes are silently pleading with me to take it. He wants me to be able to defend myself. "Please take it. I'm never gonna let ya out of my sight again but if something 'appens then I need ya to be able to defend ya self. Please, I'll be able to sleep easier at night if I know that ya've got a plan B".

"Plan B?" it's not the part of the conversation I should be focusing on but I can't help it.

"Yep, I'm ya plan A". He smirks down at me. Ever so slowly I nod my head and he reaches round and places it in the back of my shorts. "I'll teach ya how to use it but for now just make sure ya look threatenin' while holdin' it". He then steps back and helps me off the truck. "Come on. We gotta help Merle before he starts fuckin' pissin' 'bout havin' to do everythin' himself".

"I heard that boy. Get over 'ere so I can kick ya arse". And just like that everything's ok.

"Merle, this is not funny". I was in the process of rolling up the blankets inside of our tent when it suddenly collapses on me. I know it was Merle because I can hear him laughing to himself. A hand appears under the material and I grab onto it as it pulls me back out to the outside world. Daryl lets my hand go so I cross my arms over my chest and do my best to scowl at Merle who is stood in front of me with his hands on his knees and is still laughing uncontrollably.

"That was childish and was really not appreciated. If I could I would hit you right now". I then turn and bend back inside the collapsed tent to pull out the blankets. When my back is turned I hear a thud, someone saying ouch and then a scuffle begins. I spin back around and both Merle and Daryl are fighting on the floor. It doesn't last long before Merle pushing Daryl off of him; they both fall back onto the floor laughing. I drop down onto Merles stomach.

"Hey". I ignore him and bounce slightly, it's his own fault.

"Have you to quite finished or do I need to actually stand on you both?" Daryl shakes his head and sits up but Merle just places his hands behind his head.

"Go on sweet cheeks I've got all day". He has been warned. Daryl stands up and grips onto one of my hands and helps me stand up on Merle. Merle breaths in sharply but other than that he looks perfectly at ease.

"What I wouldn't give to be wearing shoes right now". I jump and when I land Merle lets out a deep grunt.

"Fuck girl. Ya gonna bust my gut if ya do that again". I go to do it again but he sits up and me not being that heavy, I fall of. Daryl catches me and holds onto me until I gain my balance back. "Right kids we gotta get going no more playing 'round".

We're back inside the truck traveling south round Atlanta. Merle says he knows where he's going but when we ask him, he says it's a surprise, so I'm not really sure if he does but I trust him not to get us lost so that'll have to do.

"So sweet cheeks, this silence is killin' me." I smile up at him.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about then?" He drums his fingers against the steering wheel softly before smirking and looking past me at Daryl.

"Oi Darylina, ya'll never guess what I found out this mornin'". Daryl throws his arm up on the seat behind me and turns sideways to face us both.

"What's that?" Merle casts a quick glance at me before looking back at Daryl. I know what he's going to say and in my opinion it isn't that interesting but Merle seems to think it's the most amazing thing he's ever heard.

"Our girl 'ere is a. Wait for it." he pauses for dramatic affect but I beat him to the punch.

"I'm a preacher's daughter but I have no idea what Merle finds so interesting about it". A smirk slowly appears on Daryl's face as Merle groans in disappointment behind me.

"Dammit babes, I wanted to tell him". I stick my tongue out him but quickly turn back to Daryl because he's still staring at me with those piercing blue eyes of his. Merle breaks our contact by nudging me gently. "Whatcha mean it ain't interestin'. That's the type of female species that people like us Dixons didn't know. You're the ones we weren't allowed to touch but really wanted. A good girl to the world, but a damn good fuck", and here comes my blush.

"Amen to that". Merle puts his hand up at Daryl's ending comment and Daryl then slaps it with his own.

"Urgh you to are so," I'm at loss for a better word so I just throw my hands up and let them smack back down on my bare thighs. "Urgh, you are jerks". They both laugh at my pathetic attempt at name calling.

"If ya say so sweet cheeks, so what else don't we know 'bout ya?". I rack my brain for things. I never was an interesting person. I didn't have friends, I didn't go out.

"I liked to read that is about it". Merle stares at me.

"Come on girl that's borin'. Ain't ya got any wild night out stories?" I shake my head, nope. "Any drunken party moments?" I shake my head again.

"Nope I'm just boring Daniela Stanford. I went to school, graduated top of my class and got accepted down here for college. That's what I was doing down here in the first place, I was visiting it. I couldn't wait to leave home. I wanted to be a kindergarden teacher".

"Daniela, I think I prefer Danny. So I wasn't makin' up that accent of ya's. Where ya from?"

"I am from Maple falls, in Seattle Washington. It's a very small town". I loved my home town, everybody knew everyone. Daryl leans forward and gestures towards me with his hand.

"So does everyone speak like ya'll up there then?" I let my jaw drop, pretending to be offended.

"You don't like the way I speak, just 'cause I don't speak proper like ya'll do." That's my bad attempt at their southern accent. They both just laugh. Merle nudges me again.

"Never do that again". I laugh but agree, best not embarrass myself again. Well that's enough about me I decide it's their turn.

"So what about you two?" I'm looking at Daryl when I ask but its Merle that answers.

"We worked in mechanics, well Daryl 'ere did. I just turned up when I wasn't hung over." Daryl interrupts,

"Or when ya weren't in prison." Prison!

"You went to prison, what for?" he shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh ya know the normal stuff, fightin', drugs. Shit like that". I'm not actually that surprised.

"So how old are you two". I'm honestly curious.

"I'm thirty six, but Darylina 'ere's twenty eight." I've heard enough about Merle I actually really just want to hear about Daryl. So I turn to look at him and point to the crossbow sat between his legs.

"Have you always had that?" He follows my hand with his eyes.

"Yeah, Merle gave it to me when I was eighteen. It's better to use when we go huntin'". That makes me raise my eyebrows.

"You hunt?" I am definitely intrigued.

"Yeah, I can show ya one day if ya like?" Oh my god yes, I try not to look so eager so I just give a small nod. We don't get to talk anymore because Merle jumps slightly in his seat and points out the windscreen.

"There it is, that's where we're going". I squint in the direction of his hand but I can't see anything, well that is until I notice the sign saying 'Quarry'. He's taking us to an abandoned quarry. I can't help but smile that means water which means I can finally wash because I stink and it also means they can too, because they absolutely reek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters.**

**I can't believe how late this is, I'll try to update them quicker. **

**Enjoy **

The first thing we see is the Winnebago and the man stood above it. They are the first warning we get that there's people up here. Despite Daryl's protests, Merle keeps going he says he won't be scared off by some old farts in an RV. I'm really not comfortable with the idea of staying here either but I keep my mouth shut. I keep repeating over and over in my head that everything is going to be alright but the closer we get and the more cars and tents that come into view, I'm really starting to doubt myself.

We pull to a stop but none of us are in much of a hurry to get out because approaching us is a group of about eight men, the only one who actually looks threatening out of the group though is the man at the front carrying a shotgun, but he's wearing a police hat so how bad can he be?

"I smell bacon". What? Despite the fact that we're being stared at, I can't help but turn to Merle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He smirks down at me and points out the windscreen at the approaching officer.

"Ya know police, pig bacon. Therefore I smell bacon". He is an idiot sometimes. I ignore him and turn to face Daryl when I feel his hand on my knee.

"Stay behind me". He doesn't have to tell me twice. They both climb out of the car with their weapons, although they don't raise them, they just keep them hung by their sides. I slide out after Daryl and step up right behind him. He then surprises me completely by grabbing a hold of my hand. I press my face into his back and smile, he gives my hand a slight squeeze and I know if we weren't stood here he would be smirking to. The officer is about to speak but I get side tracked by the other approaching figures. A big group of women and to my surprise four children, step around one of the many cars. They stop and don't come any closer but just knowing that they are here and look relatively happy makes me visibly relax, although I can't say the same for the two Dixons.

"Can we help ya?" It's the officer that speaks. Merle steps forward and I'm praying that he'll be nice.

"No, not really, don't ever need help from the likes of ya'll". I tense and so do a few of the other men from the group, so much for being nice.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The officer's hand tightens its hold on his gun and I notice a couple of the other men step forward as well.

"It means that I don't need no help from officer shit head or his Niger friends". I wince at his choice of words. This is really not going well. Before any one from the group can say anything, I step forward.

"I'm sorry, Merle doesn't play nice with others." I throw him a glare over my shoulder but he just shrugs and smirks at me. "My names Danny and this is Daryl. We don't mean to intrude we thought this place was going to be empty. We only wanted somewhere to sleep. If you let us stay for a few nights I can promise you that we will stay out of your way". Merle scoffs so I throw him another glare, silently telling him to shut up.

"I dunno, we can't afford to take in more people". I interrupt him.

"They can hunt they can bring in fresh meat for you all". That gains their attention. The officer turns to the other men in his group and they start whispering to one another. Daryl grabs my hand again and pulls me back behind him.

"Are ya just gonna ignore everythin' I say, or was that just a one off?" I smile innocently back up at him and give him a one armed shrug. Our attention is trained back onto the approaching officer as he steps up to Daryl and sticks his hand out.

"I'm Shane". I take it that means we can stay. When Daryl doesn't raise his hand to shake it back, Shane drops it and clears his throat awkwardly. He then points behind him. "Let me show ya'll around". He spins round on his heels, shoulders his gun and walks off. Merle takes the lead, but being who he is, he tries to walk like he owns the place, but if you asked me he just looks like he's poo'd himself. Daryl pulls me right up against him and throws his arm over my shoulders, successfully pulling me into his body and practically shielding me from view.

Shane goes around introducing us to people, I try to keep up when I notice neither of the Dixons are paying attention, but as soon as Shane says their names, I forget them. I suppose it doesn't really matter, the Dixons don't intend on staying and I don't really have any intention of getting to know any of them, not after this morning. People are not to be trusted, no matter how nice and friendly they look.

I wrap my arms around Daryl's waist as Shane comes to a stop. He then turns back round to face us. "Ya'll keep the peace 'round 'ere". He gives Merle a pointed look, "and ya can set up camp over there". He points off in the direction where many other tents sit clustered together. Merle laughs out loud, startling everyone including me. He then shoulders his rifle and takes a step forward.

"We all gonna play 'appy families? Sit 'round the camp fire singin' songs, how sweet". He then points, with his rifle, off to the opposite side of camp. "We'll set up over there, ya'll stay away from me and my brother and ya stay away from Danny". He then turns and smirks at both me and Daryl before walking past us back towards the truck. Well that went better than I thought it would. He wasn't exactly nice but he was nicer than I thought he was gonna be. Daryl turns away from the group and stalks off after his brother pulling me along with him.

They've spent the last half hour putting up the tent and setting up our own little personal camp, away from the others. Not knowing how to put up a tent or what they want me to do, I've just sat on the tailgate of the truck, watching them and sometimes watching the other campers going about their daily chores. They all seem perfectly at ease, their acting like their just on holiday, the man on the RV and Shane's gun, are the only indication that they're not.

I sit here observing each and every one of those happy campers. I see a few children running around playing with each other, like they haven't got a care in the world. Their mothers, I think, are hanging up clean laundry, while keeping a close eye on their children. I watch as Shane and another man step up to the playing children and actually smile when they engage in a game of tag with them. They must be the fathers. The smile slips from my lips when the memory of my father comes to mind.

I had no brothers or sisters. My dad was everything I needed him to be. We would spend hours together playing together outside or sitting together in our home, he would tell me stories or read to me from some of his favourite books. I'm so caught up with the memories that are now flooding my mind that I don't notice that someone is stood in front of me until I feel a hand touch my knee. I look up into the concerned filled eyes of Merle.

"Ya'll alright sweet cheeks?" The concern in his voice is evident and it's all I need to hear to set me off. A sob catches in my throat and tears start to flow freely down my cheeks. "Hey, hey sweet heart don't do that. What's wrong?" I shake my head at him and throw my arms up and around his neck. He then proceeds to wrap his arms around my waist and pulls me closer against him. I feel his chin rest on my head. Another sob escapes me as I choke out three important words.

"I miss them", oh how I miss them both. "I miss them so much, I want them back". Merle pushes me back slightly and lets his hands rest in the crook of my neck. He pushes my hair away and tilts my head back.

"I know ya do baby, but ya've got us now. I know it's not the same but we're ya family now and we'll do anythin' and everythin' to keep ya safe." A dark look crosses over his face but it's gone as soon as it appeared, "although we haven't done a very good job of that yet". The memory of this morning once again comes into mind but I stamp it down, now is not the time to think about it. Merle ignores that topic to, instead he looks at the stitched up wound on my forehead. "In fact we're gonna 'ave to wrap ya in bubble wrap and lock ya in the truck". Despite the fact that I'm sniffling and have tears still running down my cheeks, I still manage to laugh. Merle wipes his thumbs across my cheeks and gives me a slight smile.

"You promise?" He knows what I'm asking. He leans down and presses a quick kiss to the top of my head.

"I promise". He smirks and steps away from me, just as Daryl appears beside me. It's then I look up and around me and catch the eye of one of the women walking past us carrying a basket of empty laundry. She smiles sympathetically at me so I manage to give her a half-hearted one in return. I think she's the mother of the little boy, maybe. Merle notices her to and shouts over at her.

"Hey sugartits, like what ya see? Why don't ya come over 'ere and 'help ol' Merle out". He then follows it up by grabbing the front of his trousers and thrusting his hips forward suggestively. I try to hide my smile but fail miserably. Merle is back. I hear her tut before she disappears over to the other women, no doubt to gossip about us. Daryl's hand flies out and connects with Merle chest. He hits him hard enough to send him a couple of steps back.

"Go and cut some fuckin' wood, I ain't sharin' no evenin' with those people. Ya can let ya sexual frustration out on the trees". Daryl then holds out an axe for him to take. Merle snatches it from his hand and throws a glare at his younger brother before stalking off to get us some logs.

When Merles out of sight Daryl steps in front of me, leans down slightly until we're eye level and places his hands on either side of me.

"Ya'll been cryin', what's wrong?" Why does he have to care? I sniffle and wipe my hands across my cheeks, trying to rub away the tears stains. I shake my head at him.

"It's nothing, I was just being stupid. I'll be fine". It sounds like a lie even to my own ears. Daryl definitely doesn't believe me.

"It's obviously ain't nothin' otherwise ya'll wouldn't be this upset, and I saw Merle. He's never looked that concerned 'bout anythin' before. So what's wrong?" He's staring at me so intensely with those bright blue eyes of his, that I can't say anything even if I wanted to. I can't help but stare straight back into them. Nobody's ever looked at me before like he is right now. He's looking at me like I'm the most important thing to him, like there's nothing else he'd rather be doing other than listening to me. Merle swearing off in the distance brings me back to focus.

"I was thinking about my parents. I was fine but then Merle asked me and I just got upset that was all. Like I said it was stupid". Now I think back on it, it was definitely stupid. Loads of people have lost their families and friends but they're not sat around crying over it. I need to get a grip.

"It's not stupid, I understand completely. I haven't lost any family yet but I'd be feelin' exactly the same if it was Merle." His breath blows out and fans across my face as he leans the teeniest bit closer. My own breath catches in my throat. "Or if it was you".

Merle's already said the same thing but coming from Daryl it just means so much more. I shouldn't be living in the past, I may have only known them for a few days but the Dixons are my new family. A family that would leave me truly devastated if they were taken away from me. I have no control over the next words that leave my mouth.

"Please don't ever leave me". I watch, holding my breath, as Daryl's eyes close. He leans his head forward and rests his forehead against my own. My eyes flutter close as his breath brushes across my face.

"Never", we stay like this for a few seconds before Daryl suddenly pulls back. He smirks down at me and jerks his head towards the trees, "fancy catchin' somein' for dinner?"

Can't believe I am doing this, never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be stood here being shown how to use a crossbow, and then be about to use it. I've never killed anything before but when he said that I was to have a go, I was unable to say no. Daryl holds out the crossbow for me to take as I stare dumbfounded back at him.

"You sure, I mean knowing me I could break it or something." He barks out a laugh and thrusts the crossbow into my hands. It's just as heavy as it looks. "Nope I can't do this, it's heavy. How am I supposed to hold it steady? Maybe you should just do it, I'll watch" I go to give it back but he just ignores me. Instead he turns me around and stands behind me. My heartbeat picks up when he wraps his arms around me and places his hands over mine.

"Ya can do this." He raises the bow higher and leans his head down so his chin his resting on my shoulder. How am I meant to concentrate when his face is so close to my own? His breath his brushing against my cheek, I can already feel a blush forming. A shiver runs down my spine when his lips brush against my ear. "Now ya need to look in the sight". I try to concentrate and just manage to do what he's saying. "That's it, now can ya see that rabbit over there?" I nod my head slightly. "Good, now get it in ya sight and pull the trigger". Daryl puts pressure on my finger and the arrow goes flying straight towards its intended target.

Daryl barely has time to take the bow out of hands before I jump slightly, clap my hands together once and laugh out loud. I can't believe I got it. Well with Daryl's help but that's just a minor technicality. I've just shot a fluffy rabbit and I feel amazing. I spin around to face Daryl and bounce on the balls of my feet.

"Did you see that, well of course you did but I mean". I pause before shaking my head and pointing to our food.

"Yeah, I saw ya Darlin'. Gonna 'ave to let ya use it more often, ya look hot as fuck while holdin' it". I watch as he runs his eyes over my body as another blush forms on my cheeks. I launch myself at him and wrap my arms around his neck as excitement out plays embarrassment.

I realise to late what I've done and I freeze, feeling even more embarrassed than before. I suddenly pull away but despite how embarrassed I am, I can't help but drop my eyes down to the front of his trousers. Where I can now see how hard he actually is, instead of feeling it pressing into my stomach. I quickly turn around.

"Sorry". I mumble a quick apology. I can't believe I did that, he's probably thinking I'm an idiot. I'm so caught up with telling myself off that I don't realise when he steps up behind me.

"Ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry 'bout", I stop moving completely as he steps closer. He presses his chest flat up against my back and places his hands on my hips. He lowers his lips to my ear. "And neither 'ave I. Ya can make me feel like this anytime ya like Darlin' ". Before I even get to form a coherent thought, he takes pity on me and steps away. He pushes me in the direction of our latest kill.

"Get that for me then we'll head back". I can only nod at him before walking off to retrieve the rabbit.

All the way back to camp he's got that sexy smirk of his plastered on his face. He's gripping my hand with one of his own large ones and in the other he's holding the crossbow over his shoulder. He's given me the task of carrying the rabbits and squirrels we've caught.

We walk into camp and walk over to Merle who is sat next to a fire pit, lighting it up. I release Daryl's hand and run over to where he's sat. I can't keep the excitement from my voice.

"Look what I've got". He takes them from my outstretched hands and places them down on the floor.

"Did ya shoot one?" I scoff at him and flop down beside him onto a chair.

"Of course I did, I am a natural at it." I throw Daryl a wink and a smile. "I could give him a run for his money". I can see Merle doesn't believe me because he stares at me intently for a minute before flicking his gaze to Daryl. I stop him before he can even open his mouth. "Ok, I had some help but my finger was on the trigger so I technically shot it".

Merle laughs and nudges me in the side. Daryl drops down to the floor in front of me and holds his hand out to Merle, who hands him two sharp knives. Daryl then holds one out to me so I hesitantly take it from his hand. They're both smirking at me as Merle hands me a rabbit.

"Ya'll shot it, ya've gotta skin it". I think Merles waiting for me to thrust it back at him. I shock them both as I slam the rabbit down onto the floor and lean forward.

"Show me how then". Daryl laughs as Merle groans in disappointment. Daryl then proceeds to spend the next hour helping me skin my rabbit and two other squirrels.

They've put the task of handing over the fresh meat to the other group, on me. Daryl says it's because I'm the nice one, the friendly one but I think it's because he doesn't want Merle to interact with the other group unless it's really necessary. I know he has a point, but can't he go? Obviously not, because I'm now making my way across no-man's land which is between our two camps. I step over to the group who are sat lounging around a low fire. "Hey, um, we've took what we need so I, we thought that you all could have the rest". I hand over the plate to a lady with long brown hair. She smiles at me as Shane stands up beside her.

"Thank you, we haven't had fresh meat in a long time". I give her a slight nod and go to turn around but a hand on my arm stops me. I turn back sharply and snatch my arm away from Shane.

"Sorry". He doesn't mean it. "Why don't ya join us, we've gotta be better company than them two". How dare he, he doesn't even know them. I step back and cross my arms over my chest.

"I don't know you, and to be honest I don't want to know you. You're judging them when you don't even know them. There's no one else I'd rather spend my evening with, so thank you but no thank you". He goes to say something else but the brown haired lady places a hand on his arm to silence him.

"Sorry sweat heart, he didn't mean it like that". She throws a look over my shoulder so I turn my head slightly to see what she's looking at. Both Dixons are stood to attention, Merles holding Daryl's shoulder, probably to stop him from coming over. I throw them a small smile to show them I'm coming before turning back to face the cop and his missis. She smiles at me once more, "I think you're being missed over there. If you ever need anything, just let me know and I'll be happy to help". I give her a small thank you before spinning round on my heels and fast walking it back to our small camp.

As soon as I'm in reach of Daryl, Merle lets him go and he steps forward and pulls me towards him.

"I don't like that cop, I want ya stay away from him and any other creep and bastard over there". Daryl gives me a stern look to amplify his warning. I just nod my head at him. Merles pipes up beside us.

"And don't let that fuckin' shithead cop touch ya again". He spins his knife menacingly between his fingers. "If I see him anywhere near ya again I'm not gonna be held responsible for my actions". Daryl laughs and with the arm that isn't around my shoulders, he punches Merle in the shoulder.

"Beatin' the shit out of a cop, it'll be like a dream come true for ya". Merle nods eagerly at his brother.

"Dam straight", they high five each other before Merle collapses back into his seat and Daryl lets me go. I sit back into my chair and bring my feet up before looking at them both banter back and forth with each other. Sometimes they act just like over grown kids.

Deciding I don't want to listen to them, I take out the gun from the back of my shorts and rest it in my lap. I run my fingers over the barrel lightly. I've got to learn how to use it soon. Shooting an arrow at a rabbit is completely different from shooting a person or a dead person with a gun. At least I killed the rabbit for food.

My eyes look past the gun and over to my feet which are pulled up beside me on the seat. I chuckle when I notice how black and muddy they are. Daryl's head snaps up.

"What's so funny?" I put one of my feet in the air and wiggle it in front of him.

"I think I need to go and wash up, I must be filthy? And I know for a fact I've still got dried blood on my forehead, I can feel it when I frown." I then proceed to pull my eyebrows down and up in quick procession.

Merle chuckles and nods, "Yep, that's probably why the other happy campers didn't want us around. You look like shit". I put my hand over my heart,

"Why thank you for such a lovely compliment, it means the world to me". He snorts at me before pointing in the direction of the lake.

"Ya'll go down there to wash up but take Daryl with ya and be careful of ya stitches, it won't heal probably if ya catch them." I only just get to nod my head before Daryl's pulling me to my feet.

"Come on girl, I ain't got all night. I'm starvin'". He then pushes me in the direction of the tent so I can grab a towel and some clean cloths. When I emerge two seconds later, I find that Daryl's already heading down with his crossbow thrown over his shoulder. I pass Merle the gun before running off to catch up with Daryl, when I reach him I elbow him in the side playfully. He gracefully takes my pathetic hit.

"Thanks for waiting". He smirks at my sarcasm.

When I'm four feet away from the water, I drop my cloths where I stand and proceed to undress myself, not even caring that Daryl is staring at me. I'm too excited to care, I haven't washed probably since this whole thing started, I would strip in front of Merle if it meant I could take a swim in clean water. I drop my shorts and shirt on the floor before wading into the water with just knickers and a bra on.

When I'm just below chest deep, I dip my head back, careful not to get my face wet, and wet my hair. I lift my head back up but step back quickly when I notice Daryl is suddenly stood in front of me. When the shock fades and I notice he's wearing a smirk on his lips, I lunge forward and push him as hard as I can backwards. The slippery floor is on my side because he takes a small step back but his foot slips from underneath him and he goes crashing backwards into the water, fully submerging himself. He pops back up even closer, his face inches away from my own.

"Hey now darlin', that weren't nice". His voice his low and husky, my own catches in my throat, but I manage to push down the growing lust inside of me and glare at him.

"Wasn't nice, you're the one sneaking up on me". My voice comes out barely above a whisper. He places one of his hands on my bare waist below the water while the other pushes my wet hair behind my ear.

"I weren't sneakin' darlin', ya just not very perceptive". His breath fans out across my face but I manage to keep my eyes from fluttering closed, only just.

"Perceptive wow, that's a big word coming from you". I look away from his intense gaze and allow my eyes to travel downwards. It's then I notice he's bare-chested. I can see a bit more of his chest than you can of mine, because of his height. He's got abs to go with those muscular arms of his, he's got a light dashing of hair across his chest. My eyes wander lower but the water sits just below his belly button making it impossible for me to see any lower. My eyes flick back up to his as he coughs, a blush spreads out across my cheeks at the fact that I just got caught ogling him half naked.

"Ya finished?" This cannot get any more embarrassing. I groan and go to move away but his grip tightens on my waist. He holds up a flannel in front of my face. "Ya forgot this, ya weren't gonna get very clean without it". I go to take it from him but he holds it up out of my reach. "No, I've gotta clean ya face. Can't 'ave ya knockin' ya stiches out otherwise ya'll 'ave a nasty lookin' scar 'cause it won't heal properly".

Ok, I lied. It can get even more embarrassing. He is about to clean my face like I'm some little kid. Although the way his hand his running across my stomach and waist suggests that isn't what he thinks I am. The trail left by his hand his warm and covered in goose-bumps. If he keeps at it, I'm not going to be to think straight. To my relief and utter disappointment, he stops and raises the hand and places it on my neck to hold my head still. He then proceeds to clean my face of all the blood and dirt that has accumulated over the past few days, being careful not to hit the stitches.

He drops the flannel to the water but doesn't step back. He just continues to stare down at me, making it impossible for me to form a coherent thought. The only thing I can think of is just how much I want to kiss those lips. His blue eyes drop down to my lips, and under their intense gaze, my tongue darts out to lick my lower lip. I watch as he watches my tongue slide across before I pull it back in. He bends his head down. As he gets closer I allow my eyes to flutter close. He places both hands on my neck and bends my head back slightly. I can't help the feeling of disappointment that spreads through me when his lips connect with, not my lips but my forehead. He places a soft lingering kiss just below the cut before pulling away completely.

"Finish cleanin' up, I wasn't lyin' when I said I was starvin'". He takes a step back and allows me to clean up. I finish washing myself, when Daryl sees that I'm done he takes a step back and gestures behind him.

"Ladies first", I smile at him and take off back towards the beach. I feel his finger poke into my back two seconds before his arm snakes around my waist. He lifts me up and off my feet. I can't help the squeal that passes through my lips.

"Hey, put me down". He chuckles in my ear.

"Not a chance sweet heart, ya walkin' to slow". There's no point in arguing, I just fold my arms across my chest and let him carry me back to our clothes. He places me on my feet and without saying a single word, he throws his shirt back on along with his trousers and then turns his back on me to allow me to get dry. I hurriedly dry off and redress in my fresh clothes, while all the while keeping an eye on Daryl's back just to make sure he doesn't peep. When I'm dressed in a pair of clean shorts and a shirt, I do something that surprises even me. I jump onto his back, the impact sends him stumbling forward a few steps but he soon gains his footing. I wrap my legs around his waist as his hands touch my thighs to hold me up.

"Come on, I thought you were in a rush to get back to camp". He laughs and bends down to pick up his crossbow and my dirty clothes.

"I am Darlin' but I ain't carryin' ya dirty shit". He slings them over his shoulder so I have to quickly catch them before they pass me and land on the floor.

"Excuse me, this shirt is yours". I dangle it in front of him forcing him to pull it from my grasp so he can see where he's going.

"Ya can keep it darlin'". I smile into his shoulder, before moving my head forward so my chin rests on his shoulder.

"Thank you but no thank you". I can't keep a chuckle from escaping when he looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why's that, my shit not good enough for ya". He sounds amused.

"No it's not that, in fact I love wearing your shirts. It's just that I don't need that one". He throws me another confused side glance. "I stole another one out of your bag. I needed one to sleep in and I thought I might as well put it on now. Although this one doesn't have sleeves so actually I might have to have that one as well. That way I've got two."

"Ya went through my bag". I roll my eyes at him. He's slow on the uptake.

"Well obviously. Why you got something in there that I shouldn't know about." I jiggle about on his back, "Ooh, tell me. What is it?" I stop moving and frown when a thought crosses my mind. I stop him from speaking. "It's not drugs is it?" I unwind my arms from around his neck. He removes his hands from my legs so I can drop down. I step back and he turns to face me.

"No I ain't got anythin' in my bag, 'specially not drugs." He rubs a hand across the back of his neck. "Although just for future reference, I wouldn't go in Merles bag". I know what he's saying, Merles keeping his massive stash of drugs somewhere. I've had enough about drugs. I snatch Daryl's shirt from his fingers and ball it up with my other dirty clothes.

"I believe that's mine". He blows out his breath in relief and throws an arm around my shoulders and walks me back to camp.

Cooked squirrel is surprisingly nice. I think I found my new favourite apocalyptic food. Both Daryl and Merle are looking at me with smug smirks on their faces, which say 'I told you so. I must admit I wasn't keen on actually eating it in the first place but once I took that first bite, I couldn't help the moan that escaped. In the end I just settle for sticking my tongue out at them both which makes them laugh, but they soon go back to enjoying their dinner. We're not the only ones enjoying this meal, I look over at the other camp and watch as they sit around a campfire laughing and tucking into the best meal they've had in a long time. But I don't care about them, I'm glad I'm sat here with these two enjoying the first of many squirrel meals.

When the sun finally sets and we are the only three people still up, well apart from the person sat above the RV, I decide it's time for bed. I stand up quickly startling both Dixons.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired". They nod their heads. "Are you two staying up?" I direct my question at Daryl but its Merle who answers.

"Yep, I'm gonna keep stay out here, I don't trust those sorry pricks over there with any of our lives". I give him a small smile and step over his and Daryl's outstretched legs and disappear into our tent.

Although I'm lying here comfortably in just Daryl's shirt, I just can't seem to sleep. My mind keeps racing, and no matter how long I lay with my eyes closed I just keep the images from flashing across my closed eyelids. I keep seeing those men attacking Merle, gaining the upper hand. I keep seeing David's leering eyes and that sick and twisted smile he wore.

I don't exactly know when those images become dreaming, but all of a sudden I'm screaming Daryl's name, but he never comes. He's left me. He's left me at the hands of that monster.

I jerk awake gasping for breath. Every inch of me is covered in sweat. My hands are shaking as I grasp the shirt I'm wearing tightly in my fists. I let out a whimper when the tent flap opens and a figure appears.

"Hey, sweat heart. It's only me". I don't give him time to move any closer before I'm throwing myself at him. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and bury face into his chest. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap as shuddering sobs start to wrack my body. "Shh, come on darlin' it was just a dream. They can't hurt ya anymore". He doesn't even need to ask me what's wrong.

He rubs his hand soothingly up and down my back while the other holds me in place. Ever so slowly the sobs start to cease and I yawn, I pull my face away from his shirt and frown at it.

"I ruined your shirt". He chuckles and uses the pad of his thumb to wipe at my cheeks.

"That's alright. I think it was already ruined". I don't have it in me to smile so I just place my head back onto his chest. While still holding me he manages to turn around and lay back onto his blanket, pulling me down with him. I lay curled up into his side with his arms draped protectively around me. Safe in his arms is how I manage to fall back to sleep.

**Ok, I know they didn't actually use the quarry lake to wash in but I liked that idea better than using the shower they have at camp, also I know there's not much walker action or well any action at all but I don't want it to be all about the walkers and fighting for their lives. I want them to have a normal time to, well as normal as you can get in an apocalypse. I hope you liked it, if not reviews on how to make it better are welcome. I'll update again next week because I'm got a week off work, so if I can I might be able to do two chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Although I am really gutted about it, I sadly do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewing and favouring my story, and thank you to my guest reviewers, I would like to thank you personally but I can't reply to guest reviews. **

**Once again, I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Enjoy **

Danny's POV

I awaken still tucked securely into Daryl's side. My head is lying on his chest and his arms are still wrapped tightly around me. The sun is slipping through a slight gap in the tent so I try and lift my head up but Daryl's arms unconsciously tighten around me. I can't help the smile that forms on my lips.

"Wake up", he doesn't even twitch so I poke him in the side. "Come on I need to go pee". He groans and throws one of his arms over his eyes. He still has one wrapped around me and he's still asleep but I manage to free myself. I roll away from him and stand, and as silently as I can, I climb out of the tent. I emerge out into the morning heat and immediately spot Merle sat a few feet away, he's got his rifle lying in his lap with his feet up on another chair and to my surprise he's fast asleep. Well I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised, he's only human, he needs to sleep to. I cast a quick glance around the other camp and at the few people that are already up before walking past Merle and walking towards the tree line.

I'm only gone for two minutes but when I get back everybody's emerged from their tents and are getting on with their morning chores. On my way back to the tent I pass Daryl who's on his way to were I've just come from.

"Gotta take a piss", he then smirks at me and disappears. I shake my head slightly before walking over to Merle and pushing his feet off my chair.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving". My stomach backs up my statement, it growls loudly causing Merle to laugh. He holds up two cans,

"Fruit, I've got sliced Mango or peaches". Oh such choices. I shut my eyes and blindly reach out for one of the two cans. Please be peaches, please be peaches. I open my eyes,

"Yes, my favourite". I snatch the fork out of Merles out stretched hand and mumble a thank you round a mouthful of the delicious fruit. I watch silently as he studies me and as he points his fork towards my head.

He mumbles around a mouthful of food, "How's the head"?

"It's fine those tablets you gave me worked wonders". My head no longer hurts, the stitches sometimes pull when I frown but other than that it's like it never happened. Well to me it is but to those who can actually see it, well I suppose it is an eye sore. He only nods his head at me before going back to eat his breakfast. Merle drops his empty can on the floor beside him and leans back in his chair.

"I could eat another six of those". I look down at my half empty can, it's not like I need it. I rise to my feet and step up beside him before placing the can into his lap.

"You can finish mine, I'm full". I step back as he looks up at me, scowling.

"No sweet cheeks I can't take it". I hold my hands up as he tries to give it back, I shake my head at him and point over to where the ladies from the other camp are sat making breakfast.

"Honestly take it. I need to go make friends with one of them because I really need a hairbrush". I haven't brushed my hair since this whole thing started, and I get really bad bed hair. Merle gives me the once over before smirking to himself.

"Go on then, but make it quick. I don't want Daryl up my arse 'bout lettin' ya socialise with them pricks". I glare at him for his name for them but otherwise ignore it, just like he ignores me as he starts digging into my left overs.

My confidence about going over there starts to fade the closer I get to the gossiping ladies. As I pass people going about their morning business, they stop what they're doing to stare at me. It unnerves me.

I come to a stop two feet away from the brown haired lady I spoke to yesterday. She stops midway through stirring something gross looking around a pan to gaze up at me. I nervously smile down at her.

"Hi, um, I'm so sorry to be bothering all of you when you're so busy, and well I know it's kind of cheeky of me to be asking you for something but I was wandering if, well you wouldn't mind me borrowing your hairbrush". I nervously wipe my hands down the front of the shirt I'm wearing. She doesn't say anything, she just sits there following my hands until I hold them behind my back to stop them fidgeting. "Feel free to say no. Actually you know what never mind". I take a step back suddenly and spin round on my heels and at a fast walk start to make my way back across their camp. She could have at least of said no instead of just staring at me, she was so nice yesterday. I can feel the tears burning at my eyes but I blink them away angrily.

A hand latches onto my arm and pulls me to a sudden stop. I gasp in fear and spin around sharply. The person removes their hand and holds them up in surrender. I instantly relax when a hairbrush is waved in my line of vision.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you and here you can keep this. Amy says she got another one." I hesitantly take it from her outstretched hand she then holds the hand out for me to shake. "Hi I'm Andrea, your Danny right?" I nod my head but refuse to shake her hand. She gets the hint and finally drops it down to her side but that doesn't faze her. "Sorry about Lori, she is a nice person you just shocked her that's all". Shocked her, what is she talking about.

"What?" Andrea frowns at my questioning tone before gesturing towards me and waving her arm up and down.

"She's a lovely lady but a bit judgemental. When she saw you dressed like that she just assumed the worse. Not that there's anything wrong with it but it's just well, you look so young". I look down at myself in confusion before letting my eyes wander over to the other members of camp. Now I know what their all staring at, what Merle was staring at and why Daryl was smirking at me. My blood rushes to my cheeks as I start to feel really, really embarrassed and utterly horrified, I'm not wearing any shorts, Daryl's shirt only just covers my knickers, but then I think back to the second part of her sentence and the anger starts rolling in.

"There's nothing wrong with what? You think I'm sleeping with them, is that it?" I see movement out of the corner of my eyes, the other campers are starting to step forwards at my shouting but I ignore them and glare angrily at Andrea. "So I have to be sleeping with them for them to take me in, for them to look after me? If you must know, not that it's really any of your business, but I've just gotten out of bed and as for those two". I point behind me in the direction of our camp. "They've saved my life on many occasions and haven't asked for a single thing in return." I cross my arms tightly across my chest and stare at all the faces around me before smirking at Andrea and Shane who is now stood beside her. "If having sex with them means they'll let me stay and look after me then I'll do it, I'll do anything for them. There's no one here who can stop me, I'm eighteen and it's none of your dam business what I do with my free time". I take a step back away from them all, I go to turn around so I can walk away but a hand snakes around my waist from behind and lifts me up and over their shoulder. Merle pins my legs flat up against his chest to stop me from kicking out, and walks away from everyone without saying a single word, I'm proud of him. I hold my hand up at all their shocked faces. "And thanks for the brush".

Merles about halfway between the two camps and everybody's still staring at us both, when Merle suddenly slaps my behind and says rather loudly,

"Come on girl, Daryl's had ya all night it's my turn to get some action". I laugh at him because I know he's just saying it to annoy everyone, and it works because all of a sudden Merle is tackled to the floor by none other than Shane. Merle barely has time to drop me to the side so he doesn't land on me when all three of us hit the floor. I manage to roll away as fists start to fly. I jump to my feet and go to charge forward but another pair of arms circle around my waist, pulling me backwards and away from the fighting pair. I kick my feet out screaming for Merle to stop and for whoever's holding me to let go, but they both ignore me. I swing my foot back and it connects with the man's shin, it knocks him over but he doesn't let go. We both tumble forward. I land on my front with him on my back. He pins my arms down beside me to stop them from hitting him. My whole body freezes, and my mind start's to fog over as he then pins my legs.

The same images from my nightmare last night start to flood back, David's face takes over my brain. He's all I can see as I close my eyes, him laughing at me, tearing at my clothes, touching me.

**Daryl's POV**

I step out of the tree line carrying a couple more squirrels over my shoulder, I saw them and went after them, and it saves me from doing it later. I cast my eyes over towards the commotion that goings on between the two camps. The first thing I see is Merle going at it with that shit head cop, but when I look around at the gathering campers, my blood starts to boil and I start to see red. I run as fast as I can over to them, dropping my bow carelessly to floor on the way.

"Hey, get the fuck off her ya fuckin' bastard". I yank at the pricks collar, sending him flying backwards. "Merle, stop ya fuckin' 'bout, get ya arse over 'ere now". I drop to my knees beside Danny but she doesn't move. I go to touch her arm but she flinches back so I withdraw and instead lower my head down to her ear.

"Darlin' it's just me, I've got ya. Ya gonna be ok". I barely have time to steady myself as she throws herself at me. Her arms wrap tightly around me as she buries her face into my neck, I can feel her tears. Merle steps in front of us and points over to the cop.

"This ain't over". I pull her tighter against me as a couple of the pricks step forward. An old man wearing a stupid hat decides to speak.

"I think it's best if you two boys went off somewhere to cool down. We can take care of Danny for you. She'll be safe with us". I fight the urge to get up and punch that fucking face, but only because Danny whimpers and tries to pull herself impossibly closer. Merle takes over instead.

"We ain't lettin' ya nowhere near her". The cop suddenly steps forwards and interrupts.

"Look I don't know what sick game ya'll are playin', but it needs to stop. She's just a kid, ya'll both can just pack up and leave but she's stayin'". What the fuck is he on about?

"To hell with that, if we leave she comes to. Ya really think I'm gonna leave her 'ere with likes of ya'll. Ya'll couldn't even keep ya own families safe, I ain't gonna trust ya'll with her life". Ignoring everyone else, I look up at Merle.

"We can't leave. It ain't safe for her out there. As much as I don't like to admit it, it's safer for her 'ere, we're stayin'". I know I said I'd protect her against everything, but it's twice now that I've only just managed to make it back to save her. Shane glares angrily down at me.

"Ya'll not hear me, I said ya not stayin', ya nothin' but trouble for this camp". Merle steps right up against the cop.

"No we heard ya, it's ya'll that ain't listenin' to us. We said it ain't safe." The cop is about to speak but Merle glares at him, just daring him to. The prick shuts his mouth with a snap. "Ya'll are livin' up 'ere, livin' the good life while out there, well let's just say it ain't just the walkers ya've got to watch out for". It takes a few seconds for them to understand what he's saying but when they do audible gasps make their way around the group. The fight is forgotten, the cop starts pacing.

"How many and how close are they?" Merle laughs.

"Ya'll don't think we'd 'ave kept 'em alive do ya, not after what they did to Danny. We fuckin' left the bastards for the walkers, they'll all be dead by now". A couple people gasp and mutter to themselves but Shane stops in front of Merle and just stares at him before nodding his head slightly in understanding.

"Ya'll both promise me that ya ain't hurtin' her and I'll let ya stay". Merle scoffs at him.

"There ain't nothin' goin' on ya prick. I was just shittin' with ya; I ain't laid a single finger on that girl". I can tell a couple of people don't believe him but Shane looks at them all in turn and sends them on their way until it's just me, Merle and Danny left.

**Danny's POV**

Daryl's breath ruffles my hair as he talks over me at his brother. "What the fuck 'appened 'ere?" Merle lets out a humourless laugh.

"She went over there to borrow somein', next thing I know she's standin' up to that blonde chick. They were shoutin' 'bout us fuckin' her". Merle pauses, Daryl's hand brushes some of my hair back before he then lowers his head down and let's his forehead rest against my shoulder. "Anyway I decided to intervene, fed up of them stickin' their fuckin' noses in. So I went over there picked her up and placed her on my shoulder, oh an I might of said somein' 'bout it bein' my turn to be fucked but only 'cause they were getting' on my last nerve. I got tackled by that prick cop and somebody must've pulled Danny back".

I mumble into Daryl's neck. "I kicked him, and we fell over". I pull back as Daryl raises his head. "As soon as I felt his weight on me, yesterday came flooding back. I know nothing much happened but every time I close my eyes, his face pops up". I slide my hands down to Daryl's chest and grab tightly onto his shirt. "I just want to forget that it ever happened but I can't, I can't sleep and every time somebody touches me I flinch away".

I look away from his intense stare. Looking down at my bare legs I fight the urge to pull the shirt down to cover them. I then startle them both my chuckling. "All this commotion was just because I forgot to put shorts on when I got up this morning". Merle laughs as Daryl does that hot and sexy smirk of his. Every intelligent thing I was going to say gets wiped clean from my mind, in the end I just settle for sticking my tongue out at the both of them.

"I'm gonna go take a shit", like we needed to know that. Merle then walks off in the direction of the trees. Daryl gains back my attention by wiping his thumbs across my cheeks to wipe away the forgotten tears.

"Ya'll alright?" I give him a small smile to show him I'll be fine, he then wraps his arms back around my waist and stands us both up at the same time. He pushes me back and spins me around, "Stand still ya've got dry leaves all over ya". He then starts brushing his hands down my back, as he gets lower my blush gets brighter. He removes his hands and then I can feel his breath ruffling my hair as he steps closer. "Come on darlin', ya'll best go get dressed. Although I don't mind ya lookin' like this, I don't like other people starin' at ya".

I turn back round to face him, he's stepped back and his now standing there holding the hairbrush out for me to take. I slowly take it out of his outstretched hands, smile my thanks, because I don't trust my voice, and walk around him. I can sense him walking close behind me, all the way to the tent, but as I disappear inside I hear him collapse down onto a seat with a deep sigh.

I sit down gently on our pile of blankets, but as soon as my but hits the floor I fall back onto my back wearing the biggest smile I possibly can. The more time I spend with him the more flirtatious he gets. If I had any doubts that he liked me, well they have been diminished all together. The smile falls from my lips and I let out a groan. Urgh, I'm just being stupid and optimistic. Why would somebody like him, like me? Every time he flirts with me I just stand there like an idiot or get embarrassed, so I end up walking away. I don't know how to flirt. I don't know how to act _sexy _around boys, well men because that's what he is. He's a man, and I'm just a kid to him. There goes my good mood. I really know how to upset myself. I pull myself back to my feet rather glumly and get dressed, ready for the day ahead.

I'm now dressed in a new and clean summer dress, I've even managed to get out all the tangles from my hair, although I've put it in a braid that falls down in front of my shoulder so I can keep it tamed. By the time I'm ready to leave the tent, I've managed to get my new sour mood under control. I step out of the tent and straight into the chest of Merle. He laughs at me and steps back.

"Watch were ya goin' sweet cheeks". I cross my arms over my chest.

"You're the one that was stood in the way". He just shrugs his shoulders at me before holding out his hand. I look down into his open palm and hesitantly reach out for my handgun. "I wondered where that went". Not.

"Ya really need to stop leavin' this about, ya left it on ya chair last night". He takes a seat in the only other free chair before looking back up at me. "Me an' Daryl 'ave been thinkin'".

"Oh the horror", I look across at Daryl when he scoffs. He's slouched down in his seat with his legs stretched out in front of him. He smirks at me when he catches me looking so I quickly turn my attention back to Merle.

"Anyway, we we're thinkin' it'll be a good idea if ya learned to shoot that thing". Merle looks pretty pleased with himself for suggesting it but another laugh from Daryl wipes that smirk right off of his face. "Ya'll got somein' to say boy?"

"No carry on, carry on with all ya great terminology". Merle doesn't take kindly to Daryl's sarcastic comment. Before I can even blink, the two of them are going at each other on the ground. I role my eyes at their idiocy and flop down into Daryl's vacated seat. Not two minutes later their dusting their trousers off and giving each other the finger.

"Are you two done now?" They both grunt their yes's before Merle retakes his chair and Daryl drops to the floor beside my feet.

"As I was sayin' before I was rudely interrupted by this prick", he kicks Daryl in the leg. "We thought it best ya learnt how to shoot, we're gonna take ya out for the day. Not too far away but far enough away that when the shots sound out and those dead bastards come runnin' they won't come 'ere".

"Sorry if I'm overwhelmed with excitement". Merle notes my sarcasm and glares at me.

"Ya'll are gonna take this seriously. Ya'll need to learn to take care of ya self. We ain't always gonna be 'ere to save ya little arse". Daryl's hand grips one of my ankles tightly, he then leans forward.

"Merle shut the fuck up". It's too late Merle's already angry, and he's not the only one.

"No Daryl let him speak. He's got something to say, well, let him say it". I tighten my grip around the handle of my gun the same time Daryl's hand tightens around my ankle. He's telling me to shut up but it's too late, Merle's already red in the face, he's fuming.

"Dam right I got somein' to say, if ya'll hadn't been a little bitch 'bout takin' that fuckin' gun at the store then maybe what 'appened yesterday wouldn't 'ave fuckin' 'appened". I stop breathing and stare open mouthed at Merle. He's jumped to his feet and is leaning over the two of us, foaming at the mouth. I can't believe him how dare he. Daryl's on his feet in seconds and his already shouting at his brother but I ignore him and push past him. I step right up to Merle and push him as hard as I can in the chest. Surprise is on my side because I manage to make him take a few steps back.

"It's my fault, how is it my fault? Even if I'd had the gun I wouldn't have used it, by the time I knew what was going on it was too late, they were already on me. I don't care what sort of monsters they were, I could never kill a human being, and I'm not like that". I pause and take in a deep breath. "I'm not like you". He turns away from me sharply and starts to pace right in front of Daryl and me. I shrug away from Daryl when he comes closer.

"Girl they were gonna rape ya, they deserved to die", his voice his calmer but he's still angry. The fight dies from me when he utters that single word.

"You think I don't know that, it's what keeps me awake at night. They haunt my dreams, they're the reason I don't like those people over there". I step back into Daryl's chest, he wraps his arms around me but doesn't say anything, he lets me finish. "Last night I dreamed about how things would have gone if I had had that gun, if I had just helped you, but I can't do that. I wasn't raised like that. I was raised to believe that everybody has a second chance, that everybody should be forgiven. I am religious ok, you may not like that but I am. I pray, I went to church, I've even read the bible. I believe that only god can judge people, I believe that each and every one of us is alive because god has a purpose for us." I reach up and grab the cross on my rosary. Merle sits heavily down into his seat and places his head in his hands.

"Shit" he glances up at me, "Ya'll are definitely followin' in ya father's footsteps". I small amount of pride wells up inside me but I otherwise ignore him and carry on.

"Look I'll learn how to shoot, I'll learn how to defend myself against walkers and I'll learn a non-lethal way of defending myself against people but I will not nor will I ever, kill another human being. I don't care what situation I am in, I will not change that part of me, ever". Merle nods his head in acceptance before standing up and walking over towards his truck. Daryl turns me around in his arms and pulls me closer.

"We don't want ya to change. We need ya to stay just the way ya are. He says all that shit 'bout wantin' ya to fend for ya self but when it comes right down to it. Neither one of us is gonna let a walker within' 40 yards of ya, ya won't 'ave no need to ever use that gun". He then smirks at me. "We're only teachin' ya 'cause I think ya look fuckin' hot 'oldin' the gun". Here's my chance to say something back but all I can do is stare up at him. He must think me stupid. He steps back and gives me a little nudge in the direction of the truck. "Go on, I'll be along in a sec".

I'm making my way over to Merle, I'm trying to concentrate on what's in front of me so I don't step on something but all I can feel is Daryl's eyes on me. I do the one thing I never thought I would ever do.

"I know your staring". He makes an approving sound, he doesn't deny it no he does the complete opposite.

"Of course I am, I'm likin' the view". I throw a smirk of my own over my shoulder at him which of course he returns he even throws me a wink. This day might just be getting better.

Merle managed to find a secluded field that has a fence running through it, the only reason we are not actually in it yet is because of the slight problem of the stinging nettles that are about mid-calf deep, and I've got bare feet and legs.

"Can't we just drive over there?" Merle, who is stood before me shakes his head at me.

"No, this field is covered in potholes, it's uneven. The truck could get stuck". I step up beside both Dixons and fold my arms adamantly across my chest.

"Well there is no way that I'm walking across that, unless there's an extra pair of trousers and boots in the truck or one of you is willing to lend me yours". Merle bumps my shoulder.

"Come on don't be a pussy, it won't hurt that much". I glare up at him and punch him hard on the shoulder as Daryl tries to stifle a laugh.

"I would like to see you do it, how about you give me your stuff and you walk over there". I nudge him forwards. "Go on". He gives me a long look, I then catch his eyes flick to Daryl and before I can register what's happening, I'm up and over Daryl's shoulder.

I give a little squeal of shock before looking at Merle as Daryl starts walking. "See, this is how you get me across, I see you weren't gonna offer to carry me". Merle starts following behind us with his rifle slung over his shoulder and with Daryl's bow hanging down by his side. He smirks at me,

"No you see if I had carried ya then my little bro wouldn't 'ave been able to put his hands all over ya". I blush and shut my mouth quickly as he winks at me. I notice that Daryl doesn't deny Merle's claim. Daryl grabs both of my ankles with one of his hands and lifts them up slightly.

"Lift ya legs up darlin'", I comply and bend my legs up at my knees. I keep my eyes on Merle as we make are way across the field but only because every now and then he stumbles slightly. He keeps stepping in holes and dips in the ground, it's quite funny, I can barely control my laughter.

Soon though, it's over. Daryl comes to a stop by the fence and he places me over it and onto the grass, they both clamber over after.

The time has come. Merle's placed a couple of our empty fruit cans on the fence and is now standing well back. Daryl's stood beside me waiting for me to say I'm ready to fire this gun, and I'm just stood here holding it in my hand.

"Ok show me before I change my mind". I face the fence and wait for Daryl's instructions. He steps up beside me and takes position.

"Ya need to stand like this, with ya feet shoulder width apart". I copy him but he brings one of his hands down and taps my knee. "Don't lock ya knee's, good, now hold it up in that hand. ya need to cup ya right hand under ya left and under the handle". I do as he says but he still comes up and stands right behind me. His breath brushes against my ear. "Ya not lookin' comfortable. How 'bout this, close ya eyes". I shut them both hesitantly, surely this isn't a good idea? "Right, now ya eyes are shut try and find the most comfortable stance, havin' ya eyes shut means ya ain't gotta think 'bout what ya aimin' at. Don't open them yet but when ya do ya gonna find that your aim will be way off, but do not move ya arms or shoulders. I want ya to only move ya feet, turn slightly if ya 'ave to but do not change ya stance." I keep my eyes closed as a hand touches my left arm. "Keep that arm straight, now open ya eyes". I open them and just like he said, my aimin' way off but I do what he says and only move my feet until I'm as close to the target as I can get.

Daryl steps a tiny bit closer and places his hands on my hips, his lips are brushing against my ear. Only he could turn something this important into something completely sexual or is that just me?

"Ya need to line up ya two sights, that's it. Now it's good to know that it's a lot easier to do if ya time ya firing with ya breathin', ya also need to slowly squeeze the trigger because just pullin' it back will throw off ya aim." I start to keep in pace with Daryl's breathing. "Take a deep breath and now exhale half a breath. Now squeeze the trigger". I don't give myself time to think, I just do it. The shot fire's off. I missed the can but I did hit the fence. Daryl steps back.

"Ya keep shootin' like that darlin' and it won't be long before ya hittin' ya target each time".

We spend most of the afternoon firing shots off. With each passing minute my aim gets better until I'm finally hitting the target each time. We ended up having to stop though when the rain came in. We're now on our way back to the truck in the pouring rain, and I'm once again over Daryl's shoulder. When we reach the truck, Daryl places me inside and goes to follow me in but stops when Merle swears from outside.

"Ya fuckin' bastards". Daryl gives me a stern stay here look before getting back out and going round the back of the truck to see what's wrong. As soon as I hear a grunt I clamber up onto my knees and look out the back window, and there before me is about five walkers. I'm so engrossed in watching the Dixons easily pick of the walkers that I don't notice that something's trying to climb into the truck until I feel a hand latch onto my leg. I fall back with a scream and push myself back up against the opposite door but she keeps coming. She's freed my leg so I do the only thing I can think of and that is bring up a foot and place it on her forehead to stop her teeth from getting any closer. But that doesn't solve the problem of her clawing hands. In the end I have to bring up my other foot and putting everything I have into it, I kick her right in the head. She stumbles back and falls from the truck. I sit still, I refuse to move, well that is until I see her try and rise back to her feet.

I look back out the window at the Dixons but their too preoccupied with a few more walkers that have shown up. I can't rely on them. I need to do this myself, to show them I am capable. I slide over and jump out and land on her, sending her sprawling back onto the floor. I don't have the knife Daryl gave me anymore, so I search around frantically looking for something. The best I can find is a stick so I snatch it up, I pin her arms under my legs and with my free hand I grab a handful of her hair and push her head back down onto the floor. I try not to think about what I'm going to do next and just do it. I push the stick down and straight through her eye. I'm meet resistance but I keep pushing until she finally stops struggling. When she goes limp under me I push myself off her and scuttle backwards to rest my back against the truck. My breathings laboured and my hands are shaking but I can't deny the overwhelming exhilaration that is pumping through me. I feel like I could do it again and again. I bring my knees up, close my eyes and drop my head down onto my knees and try to steady my erratic heartbeat.

** I hope you enjoyed and please review, I'll update again next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**So here we are again, this chapter is a lot later than the other ones, I just couldn't seem to be able to write anything but I'm back now and I'll be updating again next week. Enjoy **

Danny's POV

Daryl's sat silently on a camping chair, cleaning his bolts. I'm sat curled up by his feet, lost in my own thoughts. Merle's nowhere to be seen, after we returned to camp we had a confrontation with Shane, Merle got pissed and disappeared soon after. Daryl says he's gone to let of some steam which means, in other words, he's gone off to get high and other stuff, although I do try not to think about that last part.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead against my knees. Any tense muscles soon relax when Daryl places his fingers lightly on the back of my neck; His thumb then starts to rub soothing circles. Sat like this I'm able to think back on the terrifyingly exhilarating events of this afternoon.

2 Hours earlier

My head jerks back up when Merle's deep voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Holy shit girl, one day of gun trainin' and ya've already gone badass on us". I look up at him but he's not looking at me. I follow is gaze down to the girl I killed, well actually re-killed seeing as she was already dead. She's sprawled out on her back with a stick poking out of one of her eyes. I look back up at Merle who slaps his brother on the chest and then charges forward and leans over the dead girl.

"Just look at this bro, she fuckin' got it with a stick, a fuckin' stick". Merle then proceeds to kick the girl with his feet, rolling her away from the truck. I look round at Daryl to find him staring at me intently. I know what he's silently asking me, so despite the fact that I have just killed something which goes against everything I believe in, I stand up and face him. I take in a deep breath, let it out and smile softly at him. I gesture behind me.

"That was easier than I thought it was gonna be, mind you I would appreciate it if I could have the knife back you gave me so next time it might be a bit easier". I dust off the back of my dress before crossing my arms over my chest. Daryl smirks at me and steps forward. I watch silently as he reaches into the bed of the truck and pulls out my knife, although he doesn't hand it over. No instead he takes another step towards me and throws his arm over my shoulders. He turns me around and walks us back towards the cab.

"I shouldn't say this but I'm pissed that I didn't get to see ya get lethal, bet it was hot as fuck". He even sounds sincere. I let out a small laugh and nudge him with my side. His other hand comes up and he runs his thumb gently across my cheek. "Ya've got shit on ya".

We pull into the quarry about twenty minutes later. Merle and Daryl are both bickering about something really unimportant, but they both become dead silent when we come into view of the camp and the not so happy campers. Shane's on point, he's got his shotgun resting on his shoulder, he's trying to look intimidating, and he's succeeding, well to me he is, the brothers don't even look fazed.

Merle pulls the truck to a stop, gets out and copies Shane's stance by putting his rifle over his shoulder. Daryl gains back my attention by patting my bare knee gently.

"I think we're 'bout to get another arse kickin' by officer shit head". I groan deeply and then fake a big smile at him.

"Yay, it makes my day when I get to shouted at by Shane". He chuckles at my sarcasm before removing himself from the truck. He holds the door open for me and just as he's about to slam it shut, the high and mighty Shane comes striding over with his backup singers. I lean up against the door holding both my gun and my knife tightly in my hands. Daryl's stood in front of me. He's got his hand pressed onto the door beside me. He's acting like he isn't bothered but I know he's ready to spring into action if anybody kicks off. Merle comes around to stand by his brother. He throws me a quick smirk before facing the officer.

"What can we do for ya on this fine evenin', officer?" That's it, Merle doesn't even call him a name, I'm aware my mouth is hanging open in shock but that's just it, I'm too stunned to close it. Shane takes up a defensive stance, feet shoulder width apart.

"Ya'll three 'ave got some explainin' to do, ya'll can't just go ditchin' camp like this, not now ya part of this camp". Both Dixons snort but Shane ignores them. Dale is the next person to step up He gazes over us all in turn.

"What happened out there?" Dale takes another step forward but is stopped when Merle holds his rifle out sideways to stop his advances. "Danny what happened to you, are you alright sweetheart?" I frown at him before looking down at myself. The top half of my dress is covered in blood splatter. My feet also have blood on them from when I kicked the dead girl in the face. Merle answers him for me.

"She's fine ole' man, she ain't ya fuckin' problem. So why don't ya and ya fuckin' fellow campers stay the fuck outta my family's business and worry 'bout ya own fucked up lives". And Merle is back, Daryl shifts slightly and I watch as he unconsciously tightens his grip on his bow. Dale holds his hands up in surrender and takes a giant step back, but Shane now thinks he needs to get back involved.

"Ya'll get into trouble?" He eyes the gun up in my hand, "ya'll deal with it?" Neither Daryl nor Merle answers him so I nod my head just to help him along. "Any of ya'll get bit?" Shane doesn't give us time to answer him before he tightens his grip on his gun. "Ya'll are gonna 'ave to be checked over". Merle interrupts him.

"To hell we are, no we ain't fuckin' bit and before ya ask the question I know ya fuckin' gonna ask, we didn't attract no more walkers. We were too far out for the gunshots to be pin pointed to a specific location. Ya arse's are covered, now if ya don't fuckin' mind we gotta go get our badass girl 'ere cleaned up". Merle turns his back on the group and winks down at me before going to walk past us. Daryl stands up straight and pulls me into his side with his arm which he then wraps around my shoulders. We don't get more than two feet before Shane shouts to us.

"I don't want Danny carryin' a gun". All three of us freeze in our retreat. I slowly turn round to face him and tighten my hand on my gun. How dare he?

"Excuse me, it's none of your business what I do or do not carry. It's mine and you have no reason to be bossing me around, I get that enough from these two". Shane nods his head.

"I do get a say, ya'll ain't trained and I don't want just anybody walkin' around armed". He goes to say something else but I cut him off.

"Look I understand what you're saying, you don't want me to come face to face with a walker get scared and shoot it therefore attracting loads more. But that's only part of your concern isn't it, you don't want me carrying a gun because you don't trust us and despite all your big brave talk, you're too scared to tell Merle and Daryl to give up their weapons. So you're just settling for making me hand it over. The fewer weapons we have the better, right?" I can tell I've stunned him because he doesn't say anything he just stares, stunned at me.

Merle can't help himself. "Oh this is fuckin' great, the big ole' deputy shithead is scared. What do ya think we're gonna go round shootin' ya'll fuckers in the head, how sick in the head do ya think we are? Jesus fuckin' Christ", I shoot Merle a dark look for the use of the lord's name but otherwise ignore it. Shane clears his throat and looks next to him at Lori who leans in closer towards him. She whispers something in his ear quickly before Shane nods his head gently and looks back at the three of us.

"Fine, ya can keep it but I want the safety to be kept on at all times and I want it put away. I don't want to be able to see it on ya. When-ever ya leave camp ya can take it with ya but when ya here I want it to be left in ya tent". I'm quick to accept his terms because I know both Dixons want to object.

Once again we're about to leave but Shane speaks up again, I inwardly groan, does this man ever stop.

"From now on if any of ya'll want to leave this camp for any reason ya need to run it by me". Nobody says a word. I hold my breath waiting for one of the brothers to snap. I don't have to wait for very long. Merle spins round in his size 11 boots and charges past me towards Shane. Daryl soon races after him; he reaches him just as Merle reaches out for the so called cop. Merle may be a bigger build but Daryl manages to wrap his arms around him and actually picks him up and spins him around, he then pushes him away, back towards me. I wrap my arms around one of Merle's arms just to hold him in place, although that wouldn't actually stop him if he wanted to charge again. Daryl then gets right up into Shanes face.

"I thought we made it perfectly clear when we arrived that we weren't part of ya fuckin' little group. Ya don't interfere with our shit, ya stay away from us and we'll stay away from ya'll. It'll make livin' 'ere a little bit more bearable for the lot of us". I hold my breath, Shane doesn't say anything but when a few members of the other group murmur things that I can't actually hear, he agrees. Well actually he just nods his head slightly before turning around and stalking off, with his group following right behind.

Daryl turns round to face both me and Merle.

"I have the magic touch; from now on I do the negotiatin' and shit". I throw him a smile which he returns but Merle doesn't seem so pleased with the outcome.

"That fuckin' prick, who the fuck does he think he is? I'm gonna fuckin' rip his head off those stiff shoulders of his and stuff it right up his fuckin' arse". It's an empty threat because he doesn't even move from his spot beside me. I give his arm a slight squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

"Don't be stupid Merle. If the two of you stopped trying to be the big man in camp then I'm sure the two f you could be the best of friends". I try to stop a smirk forming on my face but I fail miserably when Merle scowls at me. Daryl is also unsuccessful in stifling a chuckle.

"Yeah ya could braid each other's hair and shit". Merle flips Daryl off before spinning on his heels and stalking away back to our little camp. Daryl steps up beside me and nudges me in the shoulder. "Come on ya need to go get cleaned up".

**Present**

I got myself cleaned up. I was dirtier than I originally thought. I even had blood on my cheeks, no wonder the others were worried about what had happened. I am once again in one of Daryl's shirt, one with sleeves because the evening is getting colder. I snuggle closer against Daryl's legs as he puts down his bolts and leans forward, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and crossing them across my chest.

"Cold?" I nod my head at his question. "Maybe ya should go to bed, Merle won't be back for some time and there ain't nothin' else to be done".

"Ok". I untangle myself from him and stand up. I look back down at him, "Are you coming". He runs his thumb softly over his bottom lip before giving me small smirk.

"Sure". He startles me slightly when he suddenly jumps to his feet. He grabs my hand and practically drags me into our tent.

This time there was no asking if I could sleep beside him, as soon as he's taken off his shirt, left only in a wife beater and his trousers, he drops down onto his makeshift bed. He reaches up and grips my waist, with a small tug I'm falling down beside him.

"Hey". I exclaim half-heartedly because I don't really mind this position, I 'm lying curled up in his arms. My head is resting on his chest right above his heart. He places one of his hands on my hip, his thumb is stroking at the bare skin there.

We lay like this for some time, neither of us speaking. We're just content the way we are. Are peace is shattered though when out of the blue, thunder echoes around us, followed by the sound of rain hitting the top of our tent.

Neither one of us is prepared for what happens next. Merle comes crashing through the tent door. Daryl barely has time to roll over so he's lying above me, as Merle drops heavily down onto the floor. Daryl is keeping his weight off me by leaning on his hands that are placed on either side of my head. I turn my head to look at Merle, he's face down on his pillow, and he is drenched. He suddenly sits up.

"Fuckin' bastard, it's fuckin' freezin' out there", he removes his shirt and chucks it back out the door.

"And wet". He scowls at my obvious observation.

"No shit Sherlock". I stick my tongue out at his retort before averting my eyes when he starts to undo his belt. I gaze up at Daryl who is still above me. He's staring down at me softly. Under his intense stare I can feel a blush starting to form. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth. Daryl eyes follow the movement.

Daryl is suddenly no longer above me, he's breathing roughly and is holding his left side. I turn to face Merle to find him smirking at the two of us. I think I can guess what just happened, Merle kicked him. Merle flops back onto his bed and throws me a wink.

"Ya'll both need to get a room. I don't want none of that lovey dovey shit goin' on when I'm in the same tent as ya both". I throw him the meanest scowl I can muster before kicking out my left foot, it connects with his shin but he only gives me a small grunt, it probably didn't even hurt. I turn back to Daryl when I feel him moving beside me. He's now laid beside me, so without hesitation I roll into him and curl up against him. Daryl's chest vibrates as he talks over me at Merle.

"I'm gonna fuckin' get ya for that shit. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were ya". Merle snorts out a short laugh.

"Ooh, I'm shakin' in my boots." Daryl grunts out something unintelligently and then just pulls me closer, where I willingly snuggle closer. The rain keeps up for most of the night, in the end the sound of it hitting the tent roof sends me off to sleep, free of nightmares.

I wake with a start when a couple of small silhouettes run past our tent, squealing with laughter. I run my hand over my eyes before looking around me. Both Merle and Daryl are still asleep, well Merle definitely is because he is snoring extremely loud. He's sprawled out on his front with his head buried into his pillow. I'm surprised he's still breathing. I can't actually complain though about how much room he's taking up with how he's laid because Daryl's sprawled out the same way, only he is on his back and he's still got one of his arms wrapped around me. I'm also spread out, although I'm not actually taking up as much room as they are, because their taking up room it's no surprise that my legs are actually laying on top of one of Merle's legs. He's gonna have a dead leg when he wakes up.

With a muffled groan I manage to sit up. I detach myself from Daryl, grab my shorts and climb out of the tent. My feet touch the still wet ground as I pull on my shorts. With one final stretch I start to get things ready for breakfast. I'm one of the first few people up, there's a person above the RV. It's the Asian boy, I think his name was Glenn, or something like that. A couple of the women are up as well, their hanging laundry and preparing breakfast. I don't actually possess any culinary skills so I just get out a couple more tins of fruit, at least it's healthy.

I'm already digging into mine when the others start to rise. Merle comes staggering out first and just like I thought he would, he's limping slightly on his right leg, indicating he's got pins and needles. Serves him right for what he did last night. Merle points towards the tree line, grunts and then disappears. Daryl arrives shortly after, already dressed for the day. He throws me a quick smile,

"Mornin', what's for breakfast?" He drops down onto a camping chair which is situated beside me from where I sit on the still damp ground.

"Peaches", I mumble at him around a mouthful of the delicious fruit. He smirks down at me and takes the can I'm offering him. I'm enjoying my breakfast so much that it takes me a few minutes to realise that Daryl is staring at me. I pause with the spoon halfway up to my mouth.

"What?" He doesn't answer instead he leans forward and reaches out towards me with one of his hands. I don't know what I was expecting him to do but it wasn't what he did. He runs his thumb across my chin, just below my bottom lip. I pull back and give him a confused look.

"Ya've got juice on ya chin". Embarrassing, I will myself not to blush and just shrug my shoulders nonchalantly at him.

"I was saving it for later actually". He smirks at me and holds out his thumb.

"Ya can 'ave it back then". He sounds so sincere that I just sit there staring at him with my mouth slightly agape. I quickly pull myself back together.

"No it's ok, you're welcome to it". I was half expecting him to wipe it on his jeans or on his chair but he does neither, no. Instead he puts his thumb in his mouth and actually licks it off. I think I've just seen the hottest thing in the world. No matter how hard I try, I can't actually look away from him. He's smirking at me with his trade mark half smirk.

I'm saved though when Merle suddenly makes an appearance.

"What's up love birds?" He drops down heavily onto the floor beside me and nudges me in the shoulder. "Get me my breakfast woman". I nudge him back half-heartedly.

"Get it yourself, I'm going to get dressed then I'm going to head down to the water and wash some of our clothes". I'm literally running out of clean things to wear. With that being said I get up and disappear into our tent to collect up all of our dirty clothes. I stuff them into one of Daryl's bags and then step back outside. Merle's digging into his own tin while Daryl is stood off to the side with his crossbow thrown over his shoulder.

"I'm comin' with ya girl, so don't even think 'bout tryin' to protest it", he fixes me with a glare. I respond by throwing the bag of clothes down at his feet.

"I wasn't going to". He gives me a small smirk before picking up the bag and throwing it over his other shoulder. We both start to walk off but Merle stops us.

"Ya'll kids 'ave fun down there". He then points his fork at Daryl, "and boy, don't go doin' things that I wouldn't do". He then laughs and goes back to digging into his food. I roll my eyes at his stupidity while Daryl flips him the finger.

We trudge silently down the path that leads to the water. Daryl's got his arm thrown over my shoulders, and neither of us has spoken, both quite content to walk in silence. When we've reached a spot that I deem a nice place to sit, we stop and drop down to the floor to empty the bag. I don't expect Daryl to want to help but he surprises me by clapping his hands together once and saying,

"So whatcha want me doin' then?" I grab the first item of clothing at start to scrub at it before looking back up at him.

"You can ring them out for me when I've finished washing them". He nods his head before taking the shirt that I'm offering to him. We work in silence for a few minutes before Daryl decides to break it.

"I'm goin' on a hunt early tomorrow mornin', I want ya to stay 'ere. Merle says he ain't goin' anywhere so ya won't be on ya own". He's looking at me like he's waiting for me to say I don't want him to go or say that I want to come, but actually I don't mind staying behind with Merle for a little while.

"Ok, how long will you be gone for?" I go back to washing another shirt. As long as he's not gone all day then I will be fine. He shrugs his shoulders slightly.

"It depends on how long it takes for me to catch something. Hopefully I won't be gone no longer than a few hours". I purse my lips before looking up at him,

"You better bring me back something nice and tasty". He laughs at me but I interrupt him before he has a chance to speak. "And if you're going early in the morning then don't expect me to see you off. If you wake me up that early then when you get back there will be hell to pay". He chuckles again, he thinks I'm joking. I throw the wet shirt at him. It slaps onto his face and then drops back down into the water. He sits, staring at me open mouthed. "Don't know what your laughing at, I'm being extremely serious". He clears his throat and try's to compose his feature, he manages it but barely.

"Alright, I'll try and bring ya back somein' nice and I promise I won't wake ya up when I leave, not that I will anyway". I shoot him a quick look so he clarifies for me. "Last night both me and Merle got up sometime durin' the night to take a piss and ya didn't wake up once. I came back and ya were sprawled out, takin' up most of the tent, couldn't wake ya up at all". He takes another shirt before carrying on with his so called little story. "Merle suggested I hit ya with a pillow". I make a sound of protest in the back of my throat. That jerk, Daryl chuckles. "It's alright I didn't need to, ya not actually that heavy so I just rolled ya over".

"How kind of you, when I see him next I'm gonna hit him with his pillow see how he likes it". Daryl laughs and nudges me but before he says anything, he's interrupted by the sound of chatter coming up behind us. I turn to see who's interrupting our peaceful morning, it's the blond sisters. Andrea and I think the other girl is called Amy. They hesitate when they see us seated on the ground but soon recover and move over to the edge of the water. They drop the pile of clothing their holding, take off their shoes and wade out into the water. Daryl clears his throat beside me, gaining back my attention.

"I think we should head back now", he stands up to wait for me but I stay seated because coming towards us is none other than Amy. She doesn't come to close but she comes closer enough that we can hear her.

"Hey, Andrea and I were wanderin' if you wanted to join us. It'll be great if you could". Daryl cuts her off before she can say anything else.

"We're actually just headin' back". At least he was polite to her. If it was Merle down here it would have been a lot worse. She nods her head before turning around and going back towards her sister. When she's out of earshot I turn to face Daryl.

"Actually if you don't mind, I think I might stay down here a bit longer". He stares down at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea". I stand up and step up right in front of him.

"It'll be fine. As much as I like being round the both of you, I really need to make another friend". I clarify, "A girl friend, she's close to my age and it's only two girls. I'm not going to go around being best friends with everyone in their camp". Daryl doesn't look pleased so I just give him a little shove in the direction of camp. "Go, I'll follow you up in a little while. I promise". He grabs the belt loops of my shorts and pulls me closer.

"Ya don't leave this area and ya don't go wanderin' off on ya own, got it?" I have to Crain my neck up to see him.

"Got it now go", he smirks down at me when I push him away. I watch silently as he disappears back up towards camp. I tell myself I'm not looking but his arse in them trousers looks hot. I blush even though nobody knows what I was thinking and turn around to face the girls who are having fun in the lake. I shout out to them, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Amy gestures towards the water around her. "We would love for you to". I smile at them and go to make my way towards them but once again I'm distracted by the sound of chatter coming towards us. I turn to look at whose approaching. It's two children. Sophia and Carl I believe. They've got a woman with them. I'm not sure of her name and following close behind them is Glenn, the young Asian boy. The children waste no time in wading into the water and swimming towards the sisters. The woman who I believe must be one of the mums shouts out at them.

"Be careful you to, and stay close to Andrea". They ignore her and carry on splashing each other. I can't help the smile that forms on my lips. Life just carries on for them. They seem like they haven't got a care in the world, "Danny right?" I turn back to the woman with the short hair and nod my head at her. She smiles at me, "my name's Carol. Will you be joinin' us sweetheart?"

"Yes I would love to, if you don't mind me joining you". She doesn't get the chance to answer before Glenn goes to walk past us, but before he does he throws me a smile.

"The more the merrier". He kicks off his shoes gestures out towards the others in the water. "Come on the others have partners, you're not gonna leave me on my own are ya?" he takes off running into the water but shouts over his shoulder at me. "I'll race ya". I can't help but smile at him. I turn back to Carol and point back at the cheating Glenn.

"Is he always like that?" She looks over my shoulder at him, shakes her head then sits down onto the ground. I sit down beside her.

"Actually no, I think he likes you. There isn't many people round here that are your age, just you, Amy and Glenn". She goes about taking off her shoes and rolling up her trousers so I take the opportunity to look out at the others interacting in the lake. Maybe making more than one friend here won't be so hard or bad. I know the Dixon's don't want to interact with the other camp but maybe they won't mind me being with these six. They are so much friendlier as this small group than they are with the others.

I'm broken out of my staring when Carol nudges me softly in the shoulder. "You should go join them. It'll be good for you sweetheart, a girl your age needs more friends". I open my mouth to protest that I have everyone I need back up at my little camp but she cuts me off. "I'm not bad mouthing the brothers. They seem to really care for you but maybe having a few more friends that you can talk to, I mean really talk to". I suppose she has a point. I go to stand up but pause slightly to look at her.

"Let's just hope they don't mind my aversion to their touch". She looks at me sadly and I watch as she reaches her hand out to me but quickly catches herself.

"They understand sweetheart and their ready to get to know you and your own pace. They won't ask anythin' that'll make you uncomfortable". I can't help but find it a bit hard to believe.

"You sure about that, you sure they won't just get fed up with me. Find out I'm just some boring kid and get bored and decide I'm not worth the hassle". I pause slightly to take in a deep breath. I let it out slowly along with a quick low chuckle. "Although I wouldn't even be surprised if they didn't even bother. If I didn't know Merle or Daryl as well as I did then I wouldn't even try to do something they didn't like. Merle isn't gonna be happy when he finds out what I'm doing". She huffs loudly,

"I'm sorry dear but really it isn't any of his business. He doesn't have any say on what you can or cannot do. You are old enough to decide on your own". She does have a point but she doesn't understand.

"I know that. It's not like they don't like you. Well Daryl doesn't seem to mind a couple of you but they don't really seem to trust other people, not anymore. Merle might come around in time. We'll just have to wait and see". She laughs slightly before pointing out towards the others.

"Right that's enough upsettin' talk, how 'bouts you go out and have some fun. I'll be up here keepin' watch if you need me". I throw her a quick smile before finally going out into the water with the others. Amy shouts my name telling me to hurry up as Sophia runs over to me.

"Come on your on my team, we're playing chicken".

And just like that I made six new friends. We play in the pool for a few hours until Carol calls to the children that it's time to go back. Andrea gives me a smile says it was fun hanging out with me and disappears back up to camp with Carol. Amy, Glenn and me end up sitting on the bank chatting away for a few more hours. We end up talking about anything and everything, leaving out anything that will dampen the mood. By the time we have to go back to camp, it's like we've known each other for years instead of the hours it's actually only been.

**I hope you enjoyed it, it took me ages to write. I'll try and update again next week **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

** Another chapter, yay! Enjoy **

Danny's POV

"Hey sleepin' beauty, ya've got some blonde bitch askin' for ya". Merle then follows that up with a swift kick to my foot. I lift my head up off the pillow rather reluctantly and turn over to look up at him. "Come on, don't just lay there, get ya little arse up and get out".

My god what time is it? I give him a small glare before letting my head drop back down to the pillow. I tell him to go away but it only comes out as a muffled groan. I hear him chuckle before I feel his hand latch onto one of my ankles. He gives it a slight tug,

"I'm warnin' ya girl if ya don't get up and get rid of the girl then I'm draggin' ya fuckin' arse outta this tent". He wouldn't dare. I lean up on my elbows and throw him a glare.

"Go away Merle. Tell her to come back later. I'm tired and I'm no mood to talk to you at this moment so please get out". He continues to smirk down at me. So I throw my arm up to point out the door. "Now"! He shrugs his shoulders slightly before turning so he can leave. I drop back onto my makeshift bed and throw my arms over my eyes, but he doesn't leave like I thought he would. He grabs my ankles in both of his hands and starts to drag me from our tent.

"Merle", he ignores me so I attempt to free my legs by kicking them but he doesn't even look to be struggling. "Merle, stop it, come on let go". He successfully gets me out of the tent, when he's happy that I'm far enough away from the tent that I won't crawl back in, he lets me go. When my bare legs drop onto the floor I quickly sit up and pull the shirt I'm wearing down to cover my modesty. He is a complete and utter jackass. I turn to find where he is to see he's sat on his chair cleaning his gun, he raises his eyebrows at me questioningly.

"I already have a list of things that I'm going to get you back for. You're just making it longer". He just shrugs at my warning. I blindly reach out around me, and pick up an empty can from yesterday and hurl it straight at him with a grunt of frustration. "Don't shrug at me. You annoy me so much did you know that?" I let out another loud groan before hauling myself up onto my feet. It's once I'm standing that I remember there was a reason for Merle's ridiculous action, and that reason is stood before me with a hand over her mouth to try and hide her smile. I tug my shirt down before crossing my arms across my chest.

"Sorry, he can be a real douchebag sometimes". I throw Merle another glare before stepping up to her.

"It's fine. It was funny actually. I um, came over here 'cause I was wanderin' well um, I'm looking after Sophia and Carl while Lori and Carol do their laundry so I wanted to know if you would you like to watch them with me?" Her eyes flick to Merle who is still sat behind me so I turn my head to look at him. He's staring up at me with no emotion what so ever on his face. I turn my attention back to Amy.

"Um can you give me a few minutes? I'll come find you". She throws me a small smile before turning and walking away. I spin back round to face him to find that he's already stood up and is glaring down at me with his arm crossed over his chest.

"What the fuck was that, you gettin' all cosy with them now? I thought we made it clear that we didn't want anythin' to do with those pricks". I go to argue back because how dare he, I can talk to whoever I like but he cuts me off. "We let it go yesterday when ya disappeared with those dumb bitches and that fuckin' chinky. I had to fuckin' stop Daryl from havin' to come an' get ya a few times. He don't like it when ya not around one of us, not after what 'appened". I cut him off by lifting a hand up quickly.

"Please don't say that, I've just got it out of my mind please don't put it back in there. And actually it's none of your damn business who I talk to, it's not like I'm hanging around with Shane or anyone else, it's just Amy and Glenn and I spoke to Carol for a bit but it doesn't mean I'm going to be moving over there with them or spending all my free time with them. I prefer it here, I feel safe with you, ok?" He gives me a small nod. "Their nice people, it's good to know people my own age. Look it's only to babysit. I'll only talk to Amy. I won't go no-where near the other people and if I need you I'll shout". I think I've convinced him because he lets out a long sigh, a very long sigh.

"Fine but you come back when Daryl gets back from this hunt. You stay in view, got it?" I throw him a grateful smile before shocking him when I step up to him and throw my arms around his waist.

"Thank you". He pats my back gently before pushing me back slightly.

"Now go away and leave me in peace". I give him another grateful smile before walking past him into our tent to get dressed. I emerge from our tent two minutes later fully clothed in a pair of shorts and another one of Daryl's sleeveless shirts. Merle raises his eyebrows at my attire as I walk past him.

"That boy ain't gonna 'ave no shirts left". He's right, I would say Daryl should get some more shirts but I'd probably just end up wearing those too. I shrug a shoulder at Merle.

"It's not my problem". He gives a small smile at my comment before going back to cleaning his gun. Taking that he isn't going to say anything else I decide to just leave him be. I spot Amy stood off to the side staring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. She catches me looking and smiles. I give her a little wave to tell her I'm coming. She jumps a little then turns to go get the children. I don't even get halfway there before I see Sophia running towards me. She latches onto my hand and starts to pull me quicker towards Carl and Amy.

"Come on Danny, we're gonna play tag. Amy's it first". I laugh at the look of surprise on Amy's face. I take it she didn't know that bit of information. When we finally reach her she smiles apologetically at me.

"Sorry, we haven't actually got much of a choice on what we can do". I stop her before she can continue,

"It's fine, I don't mind what we do in fact I quite enjoy a game of tag". She laughs and then without any warning she jumps forward and taps me on the arm.

"You're it", cheater. She then takes off with Sophia and Carl in tow. I shout out after them.

"You cheater, get back here", I then take off after them at a run.

We ended up playing tag for just under an hour. About halfway through the game both Sophia and Carl ended up teaming together against us. We managed to go on for a little while longer but I was never good at sports and running is definitely not one of my strong points. Both Amy and I are currently sprawled out on the floor trying to catch our breath and strength back.

"I don't think I can take any-more of this." Amy laughs at me. "I forgot children never grew tired of playing". Even speaking is wearing me out.

"I know right, although it looks like we aren't wanted anymore anyway, they seem to have forgotten 'bout us". She's right both Carl and Sophia have found two new children to play with.

"Good, just don't remind them we're here". She nudges me in the side and laughs.

"Wasn't plannin' on it", we both fall silent as we watch the children run around playing a game of, well actually I have no idea what their playing. How I miss being able to imagine something and then make a whole game out of it. My dad and I used to play fantasy games all the time. He would play the knight in shining armour, I would be the little princess, and he would rescue me from the horrible witch played by my Aunty Sarah. He would come galloping over on his imaginary horse, waving a piece of old pipe as a sword. He would slay the witch before taking me in his arms and running off towards mum, who would be waiting for me with a cookie and a kiss. I'm brought out of memories when somebody nudges me in the side. I sit up beside Amy and give her a mock glare, she just ignores me.

"It's just the two of us right so I was thinkin' it's time for a bit of girl talk". I can't help but stare open mouthed at her, I don't do girl talk. I've never done girl talk before. She laughs at me, "Not one for gossipin' then?" I shake my head softly at her.

"No that's not it, it's just I've never been close enough to anyone to warrant the need for 'girl talk'". Her face drops slightly, "I suppose I can give it a go if you actually have anything to gossip about". She laughs lightly before nudging me in the side for the 100th time in the last ten minutes.

"Oh there's plenty to talk about". I give her a doubtful look, how can there possibly anything to talk about. Nobody here ever does anything. "Like the thing going on between Shane and Lori". Now she's got me confused.

"What do you mean?" She leans towards me like she's about to tell me some big secret.

"Their sleepin' together, I don't think everybody knows but I caught them sneakin' off together the other day". What is she on about, I think their allowed to sleep together, their married.

"Their married aren't they I don't think that really counts as gossip". She laughs again but this time quite loud, it gains attention from an old couple from the other group.

"No, her husband died before this whole thing started. Shane and Rick were cops together. Rick got shot and was in a coma when this whole thing started. He never made it."

"So he's not Carl's dad?" She shakes her head.

"Ok maybe that was a bad example, how 'bout this then? Let's talk about you". Now she definitely has my full and undivided attention.

"What about me?" She gives me a small knowing smirk.

"What's going on between you and Daryl?" I make a small noise of protest in the back of my throat but she carries on unperturbed. "Don't give me that look, I'm not saying there's anything wrong in fact he's pretty hot, in a rugged sort of way". She's right there, he definitely is. "It's just he's a bit older than you isn't he? How long have you known them?" she does have a lot of questions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, there is nothing going on, and yes I suppose he is. He's twenty eight, not like that really matters anymore, age doesn't mean much now. And in answer to your last question, I have only known them for about a week. Does that help you with what you want to know?"

"Yes it does, and I see you're not denying that he's hot". Now it's my turn to laugh.

"I'm not blind or stupid, I know he's hot. I can also tell you he as a fine looking backside and abs to die for". I wish I hadn't just said that, her smirk is growing wider by the second. "Don't look at me like that, I haven't actually seen it, it just happens to look good in the trousers he wears".

"Whatever", she says that like she doesn't believe me, but I'll just let her believe what she wants to. "I can't believe you've only known them for a week. You and Merle seem so close, if this morning actions where anything to go by then I'd say you've definitely known him for a few years, and then there's you and Daryl. You both look and behave with each other like you've known each other for years. I mean every time I look over at your camp, you both always seem to be touchin' each other, even if it's just by restin' up against one another when you're sat on the floor. It's cute". I can feel a blush coming on.

"The three of us are family now, Merle treats me like a little sister and Daryl, and well I'm not really sure about him. Daryl hardly ever lets me out of his sight, today is a rare occurrence. He's very protective of me, and after everything we've been through I don't blame him. I'm a magnet for danger." She gives me this small look telling me she knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"I heard 'bout what happened, I'm really glad they were there." She places a hand upon mine and gives it a little squeeze before letting go.

"Me to," suddenly her arm is across my vision; I follow he hand to where she is pointing. Well not to where but to whom.

"I think you better go back, it looks like he really wants to come over here and get you". I give her a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry", I stand up ready to leave but her hand on mine stops me from going.

"If you ever need to talk or just want to hang out then come find me". I give her nod before walking over to face the awaiting Dixon.

Daryl stands there facing me with his arms crossed over his chest. He does not look happy. I come to a stop a few feet away from him and cast a quick glance around, there's something missing.

"Where's Merle"? He just shrugs at me.

"Dunno", he doesn't sound very happy either, but before I can ask him what's wrong he takes a step forward. "I don't like this, I don't like ya bein' over there with them pricks". I groan softly, not this again. "I want ya safe and ya not safe with them. I don't trust 'em with Merle's or my life, so I definitely don't trust 'em to look after ya".

"I was fine. I've gone through this with Merle already. I stayed where he could see me and I only ever spoke to Amy and the children, I didn't go anywhere near the others. There's nothing to worry about, anyway I needed something to do because you weren't here". His frown turns into a full on scowl.

"Ya think I like leavin' ya? Every time I do somein' always happens". He takes in a deep breath and then lets it out ever so slowly before taking another step closer. His face then softens. "We can't", he sighs before starting again. "I can't lose ya". A tingling sensation spreads throughout my body at his small confession. He cares for me. He's scared I'll leave them after everything we've been through since we met each other. I slowly reach out a hand and grab a tight hold of the front of his shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere. Amy's just somebody to talk to when you're not here or for when I need a break from Merle". That makes him smile, but only slightly. "I'm not about to suddenly pack up and leave, or move over to live with them. I don't trust them like I trust you, I tryst you with my life. You're the one that's made sure I'm not dead or worse". David's grim face flashes into my mind, I shake my head slightly to try and rid myself of it. "I need you to keep me safe". I've never realised how true that statement is until now. I shakily release the breath I didn't know I was holding before staring up into Daryl's piercing blue eyes. "I need you". It was barely a whisper in the wind but as soon as those three words pass through my lips, Daryl's lips are suddenly upon my own. His lips are desperate and urgent on mine. I soon lose myself completely. I move up onto my toes and wrap my arms around his neck as he winds his tightly around my waist, he then pulls me flush up against his body so every inch of our bodies are connected. His tongue runs across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I oh so willingly grant.

Far too quickly for my liking, he's pulling back but he doesn't go far. He rests his forehead against my own and softly smiles down at me as he gazes into my eyes. I can feel his hands on my lower back beneath my shirt. He's drawing imaginary patterns against my skin there with his fingers. He gives me another less urgent soft kiss before stepping back completely. I drop back down onto my feet and withdraw my arms just as somebody a long, low whistle. Daryl throws me a smirk before turning to face his older brother. I refuse to turn to face him because no doubt my face is the reddest it's ever been at being caught. Merle makes it worse by clearing his throat.

"Whoa bro, 'bout time ya fuckin' made a move, I mean ya've been starin' at her arse for the past coupla days like some fuckin' little love sick pup. Was startin' to think ya weren't actually gonna make a move". Can this get any more embarrassing? He's even sounding a little smug like he knew it was gonna happen. I self-consciously bite my bottom lip and fiddle with the hem of the shirt I'm wearing.

"Fuck off. I was not actin' like some love sick pup". Merle snorts and cuts him off before he can say anything else.

"Next ya gonna be sayin' ya ain't been starin' at her arse since we met her, but ya know as well as I do that that'd be utter bullshit".

"Did I say that?" At Daryl's comment I look up at him, he catches me looking and throws me wink and a smirk. Merle coughs so finally turn to look at him. He's staring at me but he's still talking to Daryl.

"It's alright little brother, ya ain't the only one I've caught starin'". Merle then winks at me as my mouth drops open. He so better not be talking about me. A hand places itself on mine that are still pulling at the hem of his shirt I'm wearing. He's probably worried about its wellbeing.

"Is that right?" My god, why can't they both just shut up?

"Yep", Merle then reaches out and pokes me in the stomach. "Ain't that right sweet cheeks?" I slap his hand away as Daryl chuckles slightly.

"That's enough Merle, leave her alone". Merle holds his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, sorry darlin' just messin' with ya". I give him a small smile which he returns, he then jumps forward and punches Daryl right in the chest, hard enough that it actually makes me wince. "Darylina, I'm fuckin' starvin', get us some lunch". He grunt but does as he's told, I watch him walk over to the truck before turning back to face Merle.

"Sometimes I really hate you, did you know that?" He places his hand over his heart and does and does an old fashioned bow.

"It's my pleasure m'lady". I roll my eyes and snort, he is an idiot.

I'm sat with my back up against Daryl's legs. He's sat cleaning his arrows while Merles in the tent riffling through his bag.

"When can you take these out?" I turn to face Daryl and point to the stiches on my forehead. He doesn't answer straight away. Instead he grabs my chin in one of his hands and tilts it upwards so he can take a look.

"Hey Merle", Merle pokes his head out the tent. "Do ya think these are ready to come out?" Merle steps fully out of the tent and bends down right in front of me, he rubs his chin before smiling at me.

"Yeah I should think so but I ain't doin' it". He then stands up and places something into his back pocket, clearly trying to keep me from seeing it, but I already have. It's a little clear baggy full of white powder. There's no guessing where he's about to disappear off to. I don't say anything though I just let him go. He disappears into the tree line after having a silent conversation with Daryl, which I have no hope what so ever of understanding. Daryl then stands up, gestures for me to stay and then goes into the tent.

He returns two seconds later with a small bottle of whiskey, I have no idea where Merle keeps getting alcohol he must have a secret stash somewhere. He also has the small med-kit in his hands, which no doubt is nearly empty. He takes a seat back on his chair and pulls me to sit right in front of him on the floor, so my head is at the right level.

"Ya might feel a slight tuggin' and maybe a slight stingin' sensation". He then gives me a small apologetic smile before opening the small bag and rifling through it.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it". He chuckles at me as he pulls out a small white cotton cloth. He then dips it into the bottle of whiskey and starts to clean a small pair of scissors and tweezers.

"I hope ya realise we're slowly runnin' out of the good stuff". He makes it sound like it's such a loss. I can't help but smile about it as he grabs my chin and tilts my head back slightly.

"Well I feel privileged, I shall savour the moment". Except for a small smirk he doesn't otherwise acknowledge what I said. He then wipes the same cloth he used to sterilize the scissors with to wipe my forehead, that alone stings.

"Ok 'ere goes". I don't exactly know what you do to remove stiches because I've never watched any being taken out, but I can sort of guess. I can feel the stitch being pulled through my skin. It tugs and feels absolutely horrible. The first couple he removes feel uncomfortable but they don't hurt but when he gets to the third stitch that is when it starts to sting. It's not an unbearable pain but it hurt enough for me to accidently take in a sharp breath. Daryl notices this and stills his hands.

"Sorry, 'cause it wasn't exactly done professionally, the scab has stuck to the thread". He makes it sound like it's his fault but really it's mine for falling in the first place. His features are pulled down into a frown and he seriously does not look happy about it. I place a hand on his knee and give it a slight squeeze.

"It's fine, just pull them out quickly and get it over with". He stares down into my eyes leaving me no choice but to stare back. Under his intense gaze my mouth goes dry leaving me no choice but to lick my lips. I watch as his eyes follow that movement before he suddenly clears his throat and goes back to staring at my forehead. I try to hide my own smile but I'm sure I'm failing miserably. He goes about pulling the next stitch out. Thankfully this one doesn't hurt as much as the one before. The closer he gets to end the less they sting. The last one gets pulled out and he leans back to look down at me.

"It looks a lot better than it did, nowhere near as bad. It should just fade then ya'll hardly know it's there". He places his hand on the side of my head and runs his thumb lightly across my newly acquired scar. He then, with his other hand, wipes a damp cloth across my forehead. "I've gotta put this on 'cause there's still a possibility that it could open up under this heat". He then places a big plaster on my head. This completely defeats the reason on why I wanted them removed in the first place. I pull my eyebrows down then back up, when I stop and look back up at Daryl I see that he's smirking down at me.

"This isn't any better in fact I think I preferred the stitches. It hurts to frown". I then back that up by frowning. It pulls more than the stitches did. He startles me when he suddenly lets out a bellowing laugh.

"Don't do that, course it's gonna pull if ya do that face". He places both of his hands back onto the sides of my face and uses his thumbs to smooth out the creases on my forehead. I relax my face and avert my eyes to his lips when I catch his tongue poke out to lick them. One of his hands slides round to the back of my neck and I feel him assert pressure so I willingly move forward. He lowers his head down so I don't have to strain to reach him. I then place both my hands on his thighs just as his lips connect with my own.

It's just as perfect as the first one, only softer. He pulls back slightly to linger so teasingly close, I only have to move forward an inch and I would feel his lips again but I manage to restrain myself. He places a small soft kiss against the corner of my mouth before pulling away completely. I move back as he reaches down onto the floor beside him.

"'ere ya gonna help me skin these squirrels". He's picked up two hunting knives, the same ones we used when he first showed me how to do this. I take the knife out of his hand along with a dead squirrel he's got sat beside him.

"You know this doesn't help". He raises an eyebrow at me so I make it clearer for him. "They don't taste very nice as it is, so skinning them just makes them even more disgusting. I don't mind rabbit but squirrel is urgh". I scrunch my face up and poke out my tongue just in case I wasn't clear enough for him. He nudges my bare foot with one of his booted ones.

"Next time I'll make sure I get rabbit or maybe deer. Ya ever had venison before"? He starts skinning his own squirrel.

"No, I've only ever had cow, pig and chicken and well now I've had squirrel and rabbit to but I've never had deer". I then quickly poke him in the leg with the handle of my knife. "You know you could just go find me a cow or something".

"I'll tell ya what, if I find a deer and ya eat it then me an' Merle will go down to the nearest farm and get ya a cow. Ok?" I can't help but smile at that, I was just messing with him. I'm extremely grateful for the food he brings back even if it is squirrel. I would eat anything as long as it put food in my stom2ach.

"Ok". He nods his head then points down to the dead squirrel in my hands.

"Good, now get skinnin'", I get to it.

It takes about twenty minutes to skin all of Daryl's catch. It's clear I'm no professional, while my hands and thighs are covered in blood his seem to have remained nearly spotless. As I'm looking down at my red hands a rag lands into my lap.

"It would only 'ave been on ya hands if ya hadn't wiped ya hands on ya legs". I stick my tongue rather childishly out at him before leaning forward, and before he even knows what I'm doing I'm wiping my hands down the side of his face. No matter how quick I was before, I'm not quick enough to move away. He grabs both of my wrists in his hands and stands up, leaving my no choice but to stand up as well. I have no idea what he plans to do and he is in no mood to tell me. He transfers both of my wrists into one of his hands and with the other now covered in blood, he raises it. I know exactly what he's about to do but it's too late. I take a big step back but his arms are longer than mine so he can still reach me. unable to go back any further I turn my face away from him and close my eyes and mouth ready for what he's about to do.

I don't have to wait long. He places his hand over the whole of my face and wipes downwards, no doubt leaving a trail of red, I can see it on the top of my cheeks when I open my eyes. His hand doesn't stop though when he reaches my chin, no he keeps going down the front of my neck. He stops just short of the shirt. He then lets my wrists go and smirks down at me.

"I hope you realise how disgusting and wrong this is". He merely laughs at my complaining.

"I do, and it's ya own damn fault for startin' this shit". He then drops back down into his seat while I just stand looking and definitely feeling gross. At least I know what I'm never ever doing again. Neither of us says anything as he wipes of his face with the rag I dropped earlier. When his face his clean, well cleaner than it was, he must decide to take pity on me because he reaches forward and grabs one of my hands and pulls my over to him. When I'm stood as close as I can get without actually sitting on him, he places a hand on my hip and pushes, signalling for me to get down, which I do without complaint.

"Close ya eyes", he then scrubs at my face. I open my eyes again when he runs the cloth down onto my neck, he peels open the top of the shirt to make sure he gets every last drop. He's smirking while he's doing it and he doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's eyeing up what the shirt is supposed to be covering. Not that you're going to find me complaining about it. When he's done he leans back and holds out the rag for me to take.

"Ya'll 'ave to do ya hands and leg". I take it from his hands and clean myself off the best I can, it'll get done properly the next time I take a wash.

I ended up watching Daryl cook some of the meat, he asked if I wanted to do it but I declined. I don't cook, it's not that I won't ever it's just that I can't. He had a good laugh about that saying that even Merle knows how to cook. Merle still hasn't made an appearance but Daryl doesn't seem that bothered, I think he's actually relieved that he hasn't especially considering what Merle's actually doing out there. Neither one of us wants him to come back high and then decide he wants a fight with someone from the other camp.

"I've gotta go to the loo". He looks up at me from what he's doing.

"Alright be careful and take this", he holds out the knife he gave me when we first met. I take it from his outstretched hand and attach it to my shorts. "And if ya do 'appen to see Merle over there tell him to get his fuckin' arse back 'ere".

"Well I don't intend to see Merle out there especially not when I've got my shorts round my ankles. It'd be embarrassing and he would never let me hear the end of it". He snorts at me so I take this as my queue to go.

I'm only gone two minutes but just as I step out from the cover of the trees the heavens decide it's time to open. The rain feels nice and cool against my hot skin so I stop in my tracks to allow it to wash over me. From the other camp I can hear the kids squealing and can see people rushing to take down washing and even some running for cover. Daryl just sits there, he doesn't look happy about the fact that his meat is getting wet so he just dumps it into a container to keep it dry. Slowly I make my way over to him and sit opposite him in Merles chair. As soon as my bum hits the seat though a shout comes from behind me.

"Hey sweet cheeks that's my seat", Merle has finally decided to grace us with his presence. I don't get out the chair straight away instead I turn to face the direction he's coming from. His voice must travel because he's nowhere near us.

By the time Merle reaches us the rain has stopped, it was one of those summer showers. They only last a few minutes but by the look of all us you would have thought it had been raining for hours. I am soaking wet so when Merle stops in front of me waiting for his chair back I gladly get up to go look for a dry towel. I dry my hair the best I can before putting it in a braid. I don't bother with a fresh set of clothes because these being wet will make me a bit cooler, so instead I dry my feet before chugging the towel back in the corner and grabbing another one for Merle and Daryl. It's there underneath that towel that I see, the scream passes through my lips and I jump out of the tent just as Daryl and Merle scramble to their feet. They both have their weapons raised but I don't care, I'm jumping on the spot pointing towards the tent door.

"It's in there, get it out". Daryl asks me what is it but I ignore him, instead I give another little squeal and push Merle towards the tent. Daryl slowly peels aside the door and steps cautiously inside with Merle right behind him they then have the nerve to laugh. Merle suddenly comes jumping out the tent and flings his hands at me. I wasn't prepared for him doing that, although I should have known he would have, so I let out another scream and jump away from him flinging my arms about. He then bends over and places his hands on his knees and laughs. I hate him so much. I raise one of my bare feet and kick him in the side. He collapses down onto his chair and holds up his hands in surrender.

"Relax girl, I ain't got nothin'. Daryl's gettin' it now". Although I know he hasn't got it I still don't go near him, instead I wait on the opposite side for Daryl to emerge. I don't have to wait long, he steps out the tent with his hands cupped together. I point off towards the trees.

"Get rid of it". He goes to walk past me towards the direction I pointed at but ends up stopping beside me. He removes his top hand allowing me to see the hairiest, biggest, ugliest looking spider I have ever seen in my life. I give him a shove in the shoulder and step away from him. "Stop it, go away and get rid of it". They both start laughing again but Daryl at least has the decency to get rid of it.

**So here we are another chapter done, chapter 8 could make it up at the weekend because for the first time ever I've already started writing it and I know exactly what's going to happen. Chapter 8 will be the last chapter before I then go on to follow the plot of season 1.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its lovely characters.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far so that's my excuse for it taking so long. Well that and the fact that about halfway through I had writers block for three whole days but luckily I manage to get over it.**

**Enjoy **

Danny's POV

A whole week, that's what it's been, and during that week absolutely nothing has happened. Daryl and I went hunting a few times, not caught a deer yet though. Amy and I have become closer, even Glenn and I have started to hang out more, obviously with Amy present because neither Daryl nor Merle like him very much, so as long as I'm not on my own with him their both at ease. We're not any closer to becoming close friends with the other members of that group but we are all on the same page now. Daryl has started telling the other group that he's going out, well not him personally I have to do it but it's the same thing really. Merles even trying, albeit not very hard but he's getting there, he's even planning to join the scavenge group that is going into the city tomorrow. Glenn usually goes by himself but they've decided more people should go so that more supplies can be brought back.

The three of us are currently sat out in the scorching heat. Merle's disassembling his gun so he can clean it better while Daryl's in the process of cleaning up his arrows and bow. I've decided to just lay here on the floor and not do anything. I've grabbed a blanket to use as a pillow and am currently lying on the floor with my eyes closed trying not to get too hot. We're underneath a tree so I've not got the sun shining on me but that doesn't seem to matter because every time I move I start to sweat, so I have decided not to move and to just lye here.

"We need to get ya some boots". I open my eyes and look up at Daryl.

"What?" He uses an arrow to point down towards my bare feet.

"We need to get ya some boots 'cause I'm plannin' on stayin' out for the whole day on tomorrows hunt so ya feet are gonna hurt like a bitch by the end of it". I pull myself up so I'm resting on my elbows and wiggle my toes for him.

"But I like my piggy's to be free". Both Dixons snort out a laugh. What I said though isn't really true, some boots would be lovely and they are very much needed. So far I've managed not to cut my feet up to bad, only the odd few small ones, but that might change, plus it would also save me from having to wash them each time I want to go into the tent. While I've been staring down at my toes, it seems I have missed some things.

"We can go just before lunch, shouldn't take too long, plus it's only a few miles that way". Merle points away from the city, so at least whatever their planning hasn't got anything to do with going in there. Daryl places his bow down onto the floor, stands up and then disappears into our tent. He emerges two seconds later carrying something in his hand. Behind me I can hear Merle get to his feet and then hear him walking away. Daryl kneels down beside me so I sit up, making us eye level. He doesn't say or do anything he just sits there looking at me intently. I avert my gaze first because I know he's about to say something I'm probably not going to like. He stands up and holds his hand out for me to take. Once he's pulled me to my feet I once again look up at him but he's not looking at me, well he is but not at my eyes. He's staring down at my chest or more accurately my cross on my rosary. He takes the cross in his hand and folds his fingers tightly round it. I then feel his other arm circle around my waist, his hand then touches my lower back. It's then I feel the other thing he's pushing into my lower back, or more like sliding it into the back of my shorts. He's giving me my gun back.

I know they're not planning on giving me any more gun training so that means they're expecting me to use it on walkers. I let my head drop forward onto his chest and then wrap my arms around his waist.

"I know I've killed one before but it was different, she was trying to eat me. I know when I get there and their coming at me I will have no trouble shooting them but right here, right now thinking about shooting them is making me feel sick and disgusted in myself". With my forehead still against his chest I look down at the hand that he still has wrapped around my cross. I unwind one of my own hands and bring it between us, I then wrap my smaller hand over his larger one.

"Don't think 'bout it, I know it's hard not to but try. They're not livin' anymore, they're dead. You're just makin' sure they stay dead". He's trying to make me feel better but no matter what anybody says, to me it's always going to be and feel wrong to kill another human, whether dead or alive. He removes his hand from around my cross and places it up on the back of my neck, he wraps my hair around his fist and gives it a gentle tug leaving me no choice but to lift up my head.

He pulls my head forward while lowering his own till the point that our lips meet. He's soft, warm and comforting until he grips me tighter and pulls me flush up against his body, the pressure increases until I'm tugging at the hair on the base of his neck. As his tongue swirls with mine I start to lose all sense of where we are, so much so that I let out a deep throaty moan which he quickly returns. Everything is perfect until a cough from behind us breaks us apart.

"Are ya'll quite finished?" I ignore Merle and gaze up into Daryl's eyes. He doesn't remove is eyes from mine but he replies to Merles remark.

"No so fuck off". Merle laughs behind us but doesn't say anything else so I assume he's gone. Daryl places anther soft, quick kiss to my lips before letting go of my hair. I do the same and step out of his hold.

"Perhaps we should go". He obviously doesn't like that idea very much because he groans, and to tell the truth I don't like it much either but if we've got to go then I'd rather we go now and get it over with. He still just stands there though so I reach out and grab the front of his shirt, I give it a tug making him follow after me rather unwillingly. As we get nearer to an awaiting Merle, Daryl places an arm on my shoulder and points towards his brother.

"Ya a fuckin' bastard, I ain't ever gotten between any of ya girls ya've had round. Ya could extend to the same fuckin' courtesy". Daryl then places that same arm round my shoulders and pulls me back to fall in step beside him. Merle just flips his brother the finger and climbs into the driver's seat. I go to follow but am quickly pulled back away from the cab.

"Ya sittin' back 'ere with me", he then pulls me towards the back of the truck. He lowers the tailgate and without giving me any warning, grips me around the waist with both hands and effortlessly lifts me onto the bed of the truck. He jumps up beside me and moves us down the side, past the bike. We make ourselves comfy with our backs to the cab. My legs are thrown over his outstretched ones. It doesn't escape my notice that he's resting a hand above one of mine, he's not technically holding it but he's getting there.

After a twenty minute drive we reach what would have once been a quaint little housing estate, but it is now dreary looking and run down. Merle pulls to a stop right in the middle of the street and wastes no time in climbing out. I lift my legs up to allow Daryl to stand up, he doesn't climb off the end of the truck, instead he jumps and leaps over the sides. Once he's landed and is steady on his feet he turns to me and holds up his hands. I place my hands on his shoulders and allow him to lift me over, he sets me onto my feet then reaches back into the bed to retrieve his crossbow. When the three of us are ready we all set off towards the nearest house. Merle goes in first with his rifle at the ready, Daryl goes in second with his crossbow aimed up. I bring up the rear with my gun tightly gripped in both hands, I'm not aiming it but I'm ready to use it if need be.

The entrance way is clear so Merle points towards himself then the stairs, he then slowly disappears up them. Daryl throws me a look over his shoulder which clearly means stay close. I comply because there's no way I'm leaving his side for anything. He opens the first door on his right and slowly walks into it, turning round in a small circle to make sure nothing sneaks up on him. When he's made sure that nothing is hiding behind the couch he comes back out to join me in the hall. He gives me a small reassuring smile.

"Ya ain't gotta look so worried, we're fine". I try to smooth out my worried features but I don't actually see why I should, I have every right to be worried. He shakes his head at me with a smirk playing on his lips, he then walks past me and leads the way down the rest of the corridor. He opens the only other door that's on the ground floor, it leads to the kitchen. He enters first, like I would have it any other way, and checks the main area before I deem it safe enough for me to enter.

While I've made myself comfy on a dining chair, he searches the pantry and cupboards for any food that hasn't spoiled. Luck is on our side because it seem the person or people that lived here loved baked beans and luncheon meat. He lays it all out on the table for me to bag up. What he's found only fills up half of the bag but I can't really complain, anything we find is a blessing.

"Right then darlin', let's go find ya some boots". I leave the bag where it is as he takes a hold of my wrist. He drags me from the room and takes me upstairs where we encounter Merle who is standing on the upstairs landing waiting for us.

"Ya both fuckin' took ya time. Been waitin' ages for ya to get ya arse's up 'ere, was slowly dyin' of old age". Merle is seriously over dramatic at times, we weren't gone that long.

"Fuck off Merle, we were gettin' food an' shit for us to take back". Daryl then reaches the top step and comes to a stop in front of his brother. "Any thin'?" Merle points to an open door at the end of hall.

"There's a few things in a wardrobe in that room but I'm not sure they're gonna fit her freakishly small feet". He goes to say something else, probably another remark about me but I cut him off before he can.

"Hey, my feet are not freakishly small. I thought we had this conversation when we first met. I am perfectly proportioned so keep your trap shut and lead the way". Daryl's shaking with silent laughter beside me while Merle just mock glares at me. After a few seconds of just standing there glaring at me he turns and stomps rather childishly down the corridor before disappearing into the room at the end. This must have once been the master bedroom, I make my way over to the wardrobe and pull open the doors. Ok maybe Merle was right, this lady's boots won't fit me. I'm a size four or five, depending what shoes they are and this lady was a size nine. I address Merle without bothering to face him, instead I rifle threw her draws looking for socks.

"Ok maybe you were right this time but I still stand by the face that my feet are normal size". Merle appears beside me and leans over to see what I'm doing.

"Yeah whatever, I still stand by what I've said. What ya lookin' for?" I pull out a pair of brightly coloured, knee length socks for him to see.

"I need socks and I like these so I'm taking all of them". He snatches them out of my grip and holds them up.

"For some reason I didn't take ya for a colourful sock person". I have to laugh at that, sometimes he can be a real idiot.

"What kind of sock person did ya take me for?" I have got hear this. He shrugs a shoulder at me and hands me back my socks.

"Dunno, plain borin' one's like white or somein'". I can actually see the tips of ears turning pink, I've embarrassed him.

"Well I'm not and you shouldn't assume such things, there's a lot you don't know about me yet". He just makes a humming noise in the back of his throat before turning and exiting the room without looking at me again. I turn to face Daryl while trying to contain my laughter. Daryl isn't trying that hard because he's outright laughing at his older brother's embarrassment. I opt for changing the subject when we both have calmed down.

"I'll just take these then we can look elsewhere for some boots". He throws me a smirk and inclines his head towards the door, signalling that it's time to go. I follow him down the stairs, grab the bag of supplies from the kitchen, and then follow him out the front door where we catch Merle up, who is getting ready to enter a house two doors over. He really should learn to wait. He waits till we reach him before he opens the door. He pushes it open with his foot while aiming his rifle inside.

"I'll take the ground floor this time". He doesn't wait for us to agree, he just walks straight in and disappears down the corridor. Daryl gives me a nudge in the side,

"Looks like we're goin' upstairs". He then walks past me and leads the way up the flight of stairs. We reach the landing and stop, neither of us make a move for a few seconds, both of us content with just standing here. Daryl finally takes a step forwards and pushes open a door on his left, while he does that I decide I might as well help so I move onto the door on my right. I'm just about to push it open further when a crash echoes around the abandoned house. I freeze and out of the corner of my eye I can see Daryl do the same. He holds his hand up in a stay here motion before heading silently down the stairs. I quietly move over to the banister so I can see down to the ground floor, I can just see Daryl disappearing through an open doorway.

I try and listen to what they're doing but I can' hear a thing, well that is until a deep, gargling groan sounds from behind. I slowly turn around and place my back right up against the banister. At the far end of the hall, coming out of an open doorway is a boy, a teenage undead boy. My minds telling me to scream and run away but I fight with that instinct and manage to stay rooted to my spot. He hasn't seen me yet, I think he's just out to investigate the noise from downstairs. Any minute now though, he will see me and he will come after me. The gun seems to gain ten pounds in my hands, I go to raise it but stop halfway. I can't shoot it in here, walkers who are nearby may hear it and then they'll come to investigate and then I'll have more than just one walker to deal with. No, I have to deal with this walker silently and quickly.

I get to watch the exact moment he notices me, he tilts his head backwards and takes a deep sniff of the air. He slowly turns to his head to look at me, shortly followed by his body, it's like something from a horror movie. The boy slowly starts to stumble my way, he's not really steady on his feet but then he's dead so I shouldn't really expect anything else. The closer he gets the quicker he becomes.

I have no other weapon at hand so when he's close enough I jump forward and push him with everything I have. It's not enough to push him down but it's enough to send him stumbling back. I jump past him and enter a bedroom that was once the master bedroom. I search frantically around for a weapon and the only thing I can get my hands on his big crystal that is sat upon the dresser. I can hear the boy coming this way so I grab the crystal and hide behind the door.

I only have one chance at this, if I miss I don't think I'll be able save myself. This is it, he walks into the middle of the room. I've confused him, he doesn't know where I am. He's slowly turning round so I take my chance. With a battle worthy cry I jump forward and bring the heavy crystal down onto the side of his head. It's heavy enough to dent his skull, it sends him sprawling to the floor.

The reality of what I've just done comes crashing into me, the crystal drops from my fingers and lands heavily on the floor. I can't believe I've just done that, not only have I now killed two people but I've done it with so much ease.

"Ya'll alright"? Daryl's concerned voice reaches my ears so I spin round and launch myself at him. He's got fast reactions, he manages to catch me around the waist at the same time my arms wind around his neck. He pulls me flush up against him leaving no room between us, though you won't hear me complaining about it. I keep myself attached to him but turn slightly to look behind me when the quietest of groans sounds from the dead boy. His fingers twitch and his head lolls to the side so he can see us but he makes no move to stand up. Daryl keeps me encased in his arms, he keeps one round the back of my neck but still manages to lift up his crossbow, take aim and kill the walker on the ground.

"Look at that". Merle steps up behind Daryl and peers round us to look at the walker on the floor before clapping Daryl on the shoulder. "Now ya just showin' off boy". This makes me laugh because it's definitely true, Daryl not only got a head shot but he got it right in the left eye.

"Fuck off". Merle laughs at his brother before walking past us and dropping down onto the bed. I detach myself from Daryl's arm rather reluctantly and allow him to sit next his brother on the bed. They're both staring at me expectantly which confuses me for a second but then I remember why we're here, shoes. I walk over to the wardrobe and pull it open, there on the floor is a pair of boots, and there just the right size. I let out an unexpected squeal and yank them out the closet.

"Look at these, the perfect size and look", I tilt them so they can see the bottom. "They've never been worn". Merle jumps up with over exaggerated eagerness.

"Yay, now put 'em on and let's go". I stick my tongue at him and take his vacated spot on the bed. On his way out the room be turns to look at the two of us. 'I'll be waitin' in the truck". He then leaves and we can hear him stomping down the stairs. Daryl holds a hand out and in there is a pair of colourful, stripy long socks. I take then from him and put them on followed by my new boots. I roll the socks down so they fold over the top of my boots and jump to my feet, I stick a foot out towards Daryl.

"What do you think"? He laughs gently reaches out for my waist and pulls me to him.

"They're perfect. Ya know I've never known anyone to be so excited 'bout a pair of boots". I place my hands around his neck and step between his knees.

"I'm allowed to be, I've never realised how much I would miss shoes until I didn't have any. So sorry but my feet feel like they're in heaven". He laughs but buries his head into my stomach to silence it. He's laughing at me, how dare he? I grab a handful of hair on the back of his neck and give it a sharp tug. He lifts his up to look at me, just as I go to open my mouth to tell him to stop laughing, he cuts me off.

"Sorry", he doesn't sound sorry. "It's just that that was too dam cute". He then raises his hand to the side of my face and brings it down to meet his. He wastes no time in connecting our lips together. He places his hands against my hips and excruciatingly slowly he runs them up my sides beneath my shirt. I have to pull away to catch my breath back but he doesn't stop, he pulls me even closer and leans back till I fall forwards and end up sitting on his lap. His lips continue to attack my neck but I want them back against my own. He lays down onto his back so I lean over him and bring our lips back together. Are tongues swirl together and I once again start to forget where we are. Kissing him does that, not that I mind. His fingers graze the side the side of my breast causing me to emit a low moan. He groans into my mouth before dropping his hands down to my thighs. I pull back and open my eyes to look down at him.

"Are you ok"? His eyes are still closed and his mouth is pressed together into a tight line. He groans deeply before ever so slowly opening his eyes. My worried frown disappears when he smirks up at me.

"Ya gonna be the death of me. We shouldn't do this 'ere, we need to stop and if we keep goin' like this then I'm afraid I won't be able to". I stare down at him silently. I have no problem with him not being able to stop but out of the corner of my eye I see the walker we put down and that's when I remember exactly where we and that maybe this isn't place for us to do this. I reluctantly climb off his lap and slide down beside him. He sits up beside me and places a hand on the back of my neck and gives it the tiniest amount of pressure.

"Come on we better go". He pauses so I turn to look at him, but he's not looking at me, he's looking at his lap. "Well maybe we'll wait a sec cause if I go out like this then Merle is sure as hell gonna be pissin' himself laughin'". It's then I look down at what he's looking at, I'm pretty sure my whole head has just turned red. I can't help but laugh, partially at his predicament and partially because of my embarrassment. He pinches my thigh with his hand making me tear my gaze away from how turned on he actually his.

"I wouldn't laugh. This," he gestures unashamedly at his lap but I manage not to look, "is all ya fault". I choke on my own laughter, how dare he blame me?

"My fault, you started it". He lets go of me completely and stands up to his adjust his trousers while I watch on in silence. When I think he's finished I stand up in front of him. "You finished now?" He nods his head and me, throws me a smug smirk before picking up his crossbow and throws over his shoulder. He reaches out to grab my hand, I can't help but smile at that.

"Let's go otherwise we'll 'ave Merle on our arse 'bout makin' him wait". He then tows me out the door and down the stairs. When we reach the ground floor we're both surprised to see Merle crouched down behind the front door. I thought he was waiting in the truck, Daryl obviously thought the same thing.

"What the fuck are ya still doin' in 'ere"? Merle makes a deep shushing noise and points towards the glass in the door.

"Get the fuck down the both of ya, there's fuckin' geeks out there, loads of 'em". He then makes room underneath the glass for Daryl so he can take a look outside. Daryl pulls me down to the floor and pushes up against the wall, he gives me a clear stay here look then moves over to Merle. I hold my breath as he takes a look outside, hoping that maybe Merle was exaggerating but by the look on Daryl's face when he ducks back down, it is clear that Merle wasn't being dramatic about the whole thing.

"Looks like we're just gonna 'ave to make a run for it, ain't no other way". This is what I was afraid of, Daryl doesn't look to happy about this revelation either, at least I'm not the only one. Daryl reaches out and grabs my hand to pull me along the wall so I'm sat right next to him.

"Right if we're gonna do this then we need to do it now," he gives me a look that's clearly telling me to do as he says. "Ya stay right behind me", I grip his hand tighter and nod my head willingly. Merle's the first to move, he moves back so he can open the door slightly to peer out of it.

"Right then, the porch is clear let's get the fuck out of 'ere." Merle then jumps to his feet to allow room for Daryl who is pulling me to my feet as he stands up. I don't even get a warning as Daryl drags me out the door with Merle close behind. He lets my hand go once we hit the porch, he carries on down the steps but I freeze where I stand. I thought that maybe Merle was over exaggerating but now I can see he clearly wasn't. There must be around sixty walkers just ambling around, they have yet to notice us but they soon will. A pair of hands push on my lower back,

"Hey, ain't no time for stoppin' girl." I don't move, I don't think I can. "Come on I've got ya". He pushes me hard enough in the back that it makes me move forwards, it's enough to make me move my own two feet. I follow Daryl across the lawn with Merle's hand still reassuringly pressed on my back. We get about half way across before the first walker notices us but that's all it takes for them to soon all see us. They start towards us at a staggered run, as they pick up their pace, we pick up ours. We only make it a few more feet before Daryl's got his gun out and his shooting at any walker that gets too close, a shot from behind me tells me Merle's doing the same thing.

Daryl's pace is slowing down, not because he's getting tired but because our way is being cut off. I nearly run straight into his back when he suddenly stops to bash a walker upside then head with his crossbow. Merle's reassuring hand has left my back, I can hear him rapidly firing at walkers. Our predicament leaves me no other choice but to retrieve my own gun out of the back of my shorts.

I steady my stance and hold my gun and posture just like Daryl showed me. I aim at an approaching walker, breath in deeply and then let it out slowly before pulling the trigger. It hits it's attended target in the cheek, too low for it to actually kill the thing but it does send it stumbling back a couple of steps, which allows me to aim again. This time I hit it right in the middle of the forehead, the walker drops to his knees before keeling over dead, well deader than before.

Soon enough walkers are dropping dead like flies, one after one the walkers are slowly diminishing in numbers. When the path towards the truck is clear enough, Daryl sets off again. He keeps firing off shots, so does Merle but my aim isn't that good so I make sure I keep close to Daryl. When we reach the truck Daryl leaves me to run round to the other side but I'm not left on my own. Merle wraps an arm around my waist and actually picks me up, opens the passenger door and deposits me inside. The door shuts behind me, Merle then disappears towards the back of the truck. Daryl slams his door shut and wastes no time in starting the truck up and racing down the road leaving the walkers in the distance. I know Merle's safe in the back but I can't but turn around just to make sure, sure enough he's sat with his back up against the back window.

I turn back around, slouch down in my seat and turn to look out the window. My mind is playing over the events of this afternoon. I can't but think about all those poor people, that place must have got overrun pretty quick considering the amount of supplies that were left in those two houses. They never even got the chance to need them. I'm brought out of my thoughts when a calloused hand lightly touches the back of my fisted up hand.

"We're safe now". I try to smile at him as he tries to reassure me but it comes out more like a grimace. It's a lie and he knows it but at least he's trying to stay positive. I turn my hand over and lace my fingers with his, it's then that another thought worriedly crosses my mind.

"Does Merle have to go tomorrow, the cities going to be ten times worse than this, what if they get overrun?" He glances worriedly at me out of the corner of his eye before facing back out the windscreen. He opens his mouth, no doubt about to tell me some lie about how nothing is going to go wrong but I interrupt him before he can start. My minds made up, I don't want him to go, and I won't allow him to go.

"He can't go, tell him he has to come with us." I stop to take in a shaky breath, when I do Daryl lets out a long lingering sigh and raises our joined hands to his lips and ever so gently places a kiss against my hand. That's enough for me to stop whatever I was about to say.

"He'll come back, there ain't nothin' that'll stop getting' back to ya, I can promise ya that." He then lets my hand go and places his arm on the back of the seat. "Come 'ere". I oblige and slide along the seat to lean up against his side. "If it'll make ya feel better then I can tell him to tell ya himself". I bring my feet up beside me on the seat and nod my head gently.

"Thank you". He places a kiss against the top of my head and then chuckles.

"I'm hopin' that if that was me ya'd be just as worried 'cause if not then have I got somein' to worry 'bout?" He sounds so serious that I can't help but look up at him, he's smirking out at the road so I pinch the top of his leg.

"I'd be horrified that you were going, I may even have ended up going with you and neither one of us wants that?" He chuckles at me and shakes his head. Neither one of us gets to say anything else because something smacks against the back window, which causes the two of us to jump out of our skins. I turn round to see Merle smirking through the window at me, he's saying something but I can't hear him. I pull out of Daryl's arms and slide open the window, Merle sticks his head inside and smacks Daryl upside the head.

"Stop the truck". Daryl quickly turns to throw Merle a glare before he goes back to facing the front.

"Why, what the fucks wrong?" Merle doesn't say what's the matter but he does flick his brother's ear.

"I said stop the truck ya fuckin' prick". Merle then pulls his head back out the window. Daryl grumbles under his breath but stops the truck nonetheless. He then slides out the truck and stalks round towards the back while I just sit here trying to stop smiling. Those two are just two overgrown kids.

When I step out of the truck and walk round to the back I find Daryl stood in the bed and Merle still stood on the floor, their trying to lower the bike to the ground.

"Please tell me your not planning on riding that?" I lean up against the sides of the truck and cross my arms over my chest as they both finally get the bike on the floor. Merle runs his hand, almost affectionately, over at it before smirking at me.

"Sure am sweetheart, ya wanna come along for the ride?" he winks at me as he mounts the bike. I scoff at him,

"Don't be absurd." He shrugs his shoulders and kicks starts the bike as Daryl jumps down beside me.

"Fine, ya'll stick to the borin' of truck, see if I care". I smile at his childish behaviour, he then revs up the bike and shoots off down the road, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"The art of surviving is to be silent so he drives a motorbike. He better not come crying to me when he ends up twisted round a tree, dead". Daryl grabs my shoulders and steers me back to the front of the truck.

"Ya ain't gotta worry, Merle ain't ever gonna die. He's gonna out live all of us, soon ya gonna start wishin' that ain't the case." He opens the door for me, "Now get in 'cause it'll be gettin' dark soon and I wanna be back 'fore it does".

The three of us are lounging around the fire, well Daryl and I are, Merle passed out about an hour ago. He's sat opposite us, slouched back in his chair with his mouth hanging open. The night is rather peaceful, the other camp members turned in ages ago. The only sound is the occasional snore that comes from Merle's open mouth. Daryl's lying on the ground beside me, he's got one knee bent up and has his hands behind his head. I would have believed he was asleep as well if he didn't occasionally touch my back with one of his hands. I'm lying on my side facing the warmth of the dying fire with my eyes closed. Despite how uncomfortable the ground is, I think I could actually fall asleep right here, right now.

I jolt awake and clamber to my feet. I must have fallen asleep. Merle's still asleep on his chair but Daryl's not out here, he must have gone inside the tent. He had the right idea because this ground is really uncomfortable. I stretch my back and wince slightly when it cracks, I really miss my bed. I peel open the door of the tent and step in. It's as the door flap closes that I see the most heart-breaking thing I have ever seen.

Daryl hasn't noticed my entrance, he's in the process of changing his shirt. He's just taken the dirty one off and is about to put the other one on when I gasp, he drops his shirt and spins round to face me.

"Shit girl, ya scared me". He's trying to act like I haven't just seen scars that cover his back.

"What happened?" I take a small step forward but he takes a giant one backwards.

"Don't matter it ain't important, its history". He's lying. I take another small step closer because his backs up against the tent and he has nowhere else to go. I can't help the torrent of questions that leave my mouth.

"This is why you never got changed in front of me or why you always kept your back away from me, you didn't want me to see. Why? Who did this to you? Does Merle know about this?" I don't mean for all of that to come out but it does. He runs a hand over his face before dropping down to sit on the floor with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands.

"No he don't fuckin' know and I don't fuckin' plan on tellin' him. I didn't want ya to see 'em, I didn't want ya pity". I sounds so heartbroken but I can't help the angry scoff that comes out my mouth.

"Pity? I don't feel pity for you, I couldn't care less what you look like. What I feel is anger". He raises his head to look up at me. "I am angry at who ever did this to you, how could somebody be so cruel and sick?" I step closer to him and drop down onto my knees, I reach out and grab his hands and pull them away from his face. What I see when his hands are away from his eyes breaks my heart even more, in his eyes are unshed tears, tears he's probably trying to keep at bay for me. He doesn't want to make himself look weak. I try to give him a small smile,

"You know it'll probably help if you talk about it. I don't know if that actually works but we can give it ago". He gives me a small smile in return but it quickly disappears.

"Ya should just forget ya ever saw 'em". I don't know how he thinks I can do that, not know I've seen how broken he is about them. I don't move, instead on stay kneeled in front of him. He's staring straight into my eyes like he's looking for something, he must have found what it was because he takes on a deep breath and drops his forehead down so it rests against my own.

"After our ma died our pa became a fuckin' drunk prick. He never laid a hand on me though, Merle made sure of it. Merle then decided to just up and leave". My grip on his hands tightens because I know exactly who he's going to say did this to him, and I don't like it one bit.

"When he started it was only lashes with his belt but when Merle got arrested it became full on fights with anythin' he could get his hands on. I was too small to do anythin' about it". He startles when he suddenly springs to his feet sending falling back onto my bum. He steps over me and starts pacing the tent, he's gotten himself worked up and angry.

"Oh but I grew up, got stronger. It was time to make that fuckin' bastard pay. Beat him fuckin' half to death. Merle was the one who got me to stop, he even took the rap for me when some prick rang the police. He never got charged 'cause pa never pressed charges but throughout the whole fuckin' thing Merle never once asked what the fuck was goin' on. Believe it or not but that's the bit that's fuckin' stuck in here". He slaps the top of his head, hard enough to make me wince. I scramble to my feet and grab his hand away from his hair.

"Stop it, Merle did what he did because he loves you, he understood that you had a reason for what you did". I rub my thumb against the back of his hand. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, your dad deserved a lot more than you gave him but it's in the past now. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to make you tell me but I'm glad you did". He gives me a small smile.

"Ya didn't make me tell ya, as soon as ya saw 'em I needed to, I mean I wanted ya to know". He hooks a finger round one of belt loops and tugs me forward a step. I smile up at him.

"You don't need to think about him anymore because all you ever need is Merle". I run a hand up his bare stomach and rest it against his chest. "And me, if you'll have me". He presses his lips firmly upon mine, I guess that answers that.

I reach up and wrap both of my arms around his neck. His lips are urgent and desperate but are still warm and comforting. He feels like home. He wraps both his arms securely around my waist and lifts my feet off the floor so he doesn't have to bend, I make it easier my wrapping my legs around him. His hands are now on my bare thighs, sending tingling sensation right up through my body. He detaches his lips and then I'm falling. He's dropped me down onto our makeshift beds. He doesn't leave me down here on my own for long, he drops down above me and supports his weight on his arms that are on either side of my head. He brings his lips back down to mine but as we're attacking each other's mouths I can feel his fingers fumbling with my shirt buttons.

In the back of my head a big red warning signal is flashing brightly telling me to stop, but I can't. He's to addicting, we've started I don't think I could ever stop even if I wanted to. I run my hands down his back, I can feel the bumps of his scars but I don't care, they're part of who he is. He peels open my shirt and detaches his mouth from mine and moves down to my neck. As soon as his lips touch the skin there, I arch slightly of the bed and moan loudly, his own groan rumbles though him. He's kissing down my neck and between my breasts, it's when he gets to my navel and I can feel his fingers on my shorts that another warning flashes through my mind. I need to tell him before we go any further. My fingers thread into his hair making him stop his decent, although he doesn't stop the torrent of kisses against my stomach.

"Daryl, I've never done this before". I hold my breath but he doesn't raise his head, it's like he didn't even hear me. After a long silent minute he stops, he removes his lips and rests his forehead against my belly.

"In the back of my head I knew that but hearin' ya say it just". He trails off with a groan that skims across my skin leaving goose-bumps in its wake. "I can't do this". Rejections washes through me, as he raises his head I struggle to sit up, but he must notice the look of hurt on my face and grabs my legs to stop me moving.

"Shit, they weren't the right words. I want to do this but not yet, give me some time. Ok?" He waits patiently for me to nod, when I do a smile breaks out on his face and he leans forwards and places his lips gently on mine. "I'll make special". I pull back sloghtly.

"I don't need it special I just want you." He brings his hand and pushes a stray bit of hair behind my ear before letting it rest on my cheek.

"And I want ya to but I need it to be perfect for ya. This whole thing is new to me, I've never felt like this with anyone else. I just need to get my head round it plus I'd rather not 'ave Merle sat right outside". I have to laugh at that. He let's go of me and then nudges me in the shoulder, pushing me down onto my back. "It's been a long day we should get some rest, got a long day ahead of us tomorrow".

He lies down beside me and wraps his arms securely around me. I place my head upon his chest and close my eyes.

Daryl's POV

She's still fast asleep on my chest, her breath is skimming out across my skin. I roll out from under her and watch silently as she groans softly in her sleep and rolls over. Trying not to wake her, I put a shirt over my head and step out of the tent. Merle's stood by his boke but he turns to face me when I drop down heavily into a chair. I run a hand through my hair and rest my elbows on my knees.

"Did ya get some last night?" I place my head in my hands and groan, he got straight to the point.

"She's a fuckin' virgin". Merle coughs and sits down in front of me.

"Was". I lift my head up to frown at him.

"What?" What the fuck is on about?

"She was a virgin". He pits emphasis on the word 'was'. I shake my head and lean back in my seat.

"No she still is, I couldn't do it. I mean I knew it already but when she said she's never done this before I froze, I just couldn't do it. She fuckin' deserve better than this, better than me". Merle lets out an exasperated groan.

"Yeah like who? That fuckin' China man or how 'bout that fuckin' cop? Why the fuck do ya think ya ain't good enough?" He follows that up with a hard kick to my shin.

"'Cause I don't do the whole relationship shit. I want to, I do because that's what she deserves but what if I fuck it up? Hurt her, then what am I gonna do? I can't lose her". Merle leans back in his chair and frowns at me.

"Ok number one, if ya hurt her then I kill ya, simple as. Secondly, it ain't that hard. If ya think 'bout it then ya'll know that ya've actually been down the relationship route for past two weeks." He pauses then smirks at me. "It ain't no different, it's just now means ya get to fuck each other". He's a prick, I pick up an empty can and hurl it at him. It hits him in the side of the head, he takes the hit and changes the topic.

Danny's POV

I step silently out of the tent, dressed in my last set of flesh clothes, a white summer dress. I really need to do our laundry. Merle and Daryl are sat in their chairs talking about the supply run Merle's about to go on. Merle notices me first and smiles softly at me. Daryl then turns and gives me a small smirk, he then holds out a hand and pulls me over to stand beside him. Merle opens his mouth to say something but a shout from the other camp gains our attention. A man who I've learned is called Morales, shouts out Merles name.

"Come on man, we're gettin' ready to leave". Merle raises a hand and stands up.

"Well I'll see ya later bitches". He jumps to his feet and grabs his rifle up off the floor. He goes to walk off but Daryl pushes me forward slightly, which is all I need to jump forward and grab a fistful of his vest. He stops and turns slowly around to face me. I don't give him to ask what I want, as soon as I can wrap my arms securely round his waist.

"Be careful". I then step back. Merle pats me on the head and smirks at me.

"I'll be fine sweet cheeks, ain't nothin' that can stop me comin' back 'ere". I poke him on the chest and then state rather forcefully,

"Alive". He laughs and nods his head.

"Fine I'll come back alive. See ya later squirt". And then he's gone. Daryl steps up behind me and places his arms over my shoulders, allowing them to cross at my chest.

"He'll be fine, just like I told ya he would be. If ya don't think happy thoughts then we're in for a long huntin' trip".

**Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be the start of season one so the updates should be quicker because my chapters are basically already written out for me. **


End file.
